A Moment Alone Between Friends
by Historia70
Summary: Friendship pairing that turns into a triangle. Things happen in their duties in between the story to create more tension between all three of them along with any other Autobot for now. Who will she choose? Who is responsible for the creatures that destroyed the denizens on a planet that will soon reach Earth? Will someone please buy me a drink already. *Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Transformers. **

**Unsure if I will continue this. I know this is rough, but a friend of mines likes this pairing.**

* * *

In one of those rare instances it felt like for, Marissa, she was on Earth sitting next to this lake, just munching on a sandwich and enjoying the silence and beauty around her for now. Being stuck in space, her view was of the darkness around her along with the stars. Oh she didn't mind her job, she in fact loved it, but she did sometimes miss seeing this. She will enjoy this day off.

Finishing her sandwich, she placed the wrapper back in the bag to later dispose of, drank a bit of water, and sighed with contentment as she laid on her back to enjoy this beautiful day. Hair fanned back she listened to nature. She missed listening to it.

"Hello baby girl. What are you doing here?"

Snorting some laughter back, she opened her eyes to look up at Ultra Magnus smirking down at her. "Well I'm waiting on you to come down here and answer my dreams, honey bear." She joked back at him.

Placing himself gently on the ground, he sat near her. "Is there more that you want sweet cheeks?"

"Hmmm if you are gonna call me sweet cheeks then you better be laying some sugar on me now." She replied with a wink.

Chuckling now at that, he viewed her attire to assess the best thing to say next. "Well with long legs like that you are aching for a stroking."

Laughing hard at that last one she curled over just imagining him being a 100% Mr Suave. She doubted he would ever do this with one of their femmes before, so this was amusing to her, but not really in a mean way.

"This shows you, we watch Criminal Minds way too much, Magnus. It's rubbing off on us." She mentioned as she wiped a tear away from her face.

"I won't talk this way in front of the others though."

"No because you have a stiff rigid rod stuck up your aft, to not do that."

Quirking up his eyebrow ridge, he pointed out. "You are the same way yourself except for that one time you kissed that guy in front of the other Autobots in front of a cactus."

"Wait! You heard about that?" Face heated up from that memory she looked away from him.

"It was confusing behavior for them to see. They thought you had some sort of meltdown." It was funny seeing her embarrassed. He noticed it wasn't easy to do that.

Putting her hands on her hips, she said indignantly. "Well maybe I did have a meltdown. Maybe I haven't been with anyone for a long time and I just felt lonely." Turning to look at him she ventured to ask him, "Have you ever felt lonely?"

"Never thought about it. I'm always busy."

"You never wanted to company of a femme?"

"I'm in the company of you right now." He answered, but seeing her purse her lips he knew that wasn't the reply she wanted. "Honestly I've been too busy to think about that."

"You aren't busy now." She pointed out.

"Then my earlier answer stands, baby girl." Magnus quipped again.

Scratching an imaginary itch on her knee, she thought about how many femmes they really had that was operational. Mostly Arcee. Perhaps there are some in the dark recesses of space even she didn't really know about. She enjoyed talking to him in their brief down times. She turned him on to watching some shows with her. Not a lot due to their schedules, but enough to satisfy. Other than them being similar in some respects, she really didn't know that much about him. Especially age even though he hinted he is really old.

"Why are you frustrated with me, Marissa? I'm in the company of my friend. We normally share messages, and see one another during one of our missions, but why are you frustrated with me?" He queried tapping the ground next to her to get her attention from her reverie.

"I guess I'm feeling you are holding back on me, and that when I think about it... My personal life is pretty sparse." Marissa spoke candidly. "Don't you feel like you have a pretty sparse personal life at times?"

Shaking his head and frowning. "No."

"Not even a little?"

"Marissa, you and I are friends, and I've made a few friends since coming to Earth. So I believe I am progressing more than I used to be which was just this emotionless robot." Seeing her smirk a little at that, he quickly added. "Kup's words, not mines. Although I do have to agree with him on it."

"I guess you have." She smiled sweetly at him. "Do you have to go back on duty soon?"

"No I don't. Why do you ask?"

Approaching him she placed her hand on his. "Well my dear honey bear. Would you like to hang out with your baby cake for a while longer?"

Smiling down at his human friend, he nodded his head. "It would be my pleasure."

With one eye covered over with her thick hair, she squinted at him with her other eyes, and smiled. "I still want to know more about you."

"Well here is what we can do. For each question you ask me, and I answer, I in turn am allowed to ask you a question myself. This will go on until we both get tired of one another, or simply run out of things to say." Magnus suggested.

"Unlikely for you since you are way older than myself."

I may be older than you, but as everyone says, I never truly lived before." Leaning closer to her, he added. "To be quite frank, they are correct there." He said with a wink of his optic.

"Hmmm alright then. Have you ever wanted a spark mate?" She started out with.

"What? You assumed I never been sparked?"

"You have admitted to it pretty much before." She countered.

"I was simply mocking you, but no I never thought about it." He replied. "My turn. Ever been in love?"

"Never. Ever at least mated?"

"I'm sensing this will be a theme. Yes I have."

"Woo woo!" She winked playfully.

"Alright smarty pants. Have you mated?"

"Yes. Um did you like humans at first?"

"Oh you took some getting used to. Magnus chuckled, mostly at the memories of him coming here the first time. "Some I like and some I want to get away from. Did you always just want to do what you do for a living?"

Smiling proudly, she nodded enthusiastically. "I know you didn't want to be a leader. You expressed that one to me. Ever thought of mating with a human?"

"Again with the mating? You have a one track mind." He guffawed. "Once."

She was expecting a 'No' answer and not this. He was looking upon her with total amusement. Afthead, she cursed silently.

"Ever thought about a mech like some others?" He challenged.

Humming for a while, she finally replied. "Um yes. Who was the human?"

"Just someone. What about the mech?"

"Hey if you aren't going to confess then neither am I." She smiled as she mockingly placed her head in the air. "How did it feel when you were human briefly?"

Thinking of that whole adventure, he placed his hand on his helm. "Odd to say the least. Ever pull a prank on anyone?"

"Actually no. I've had a prank pulled on me. Well mostly it was a panty raid in the academy. Those guys had so much cleaning duty dealt to them, well the ones that were at least caught." Besides the adventures she had in her career, she honestly did have a boring life. She felt like such a stick in the mud.

Examining her downturned expression, he tapped near her with his digit. "Marissa? You alright?"

"Yes. Just thinking how really I haven't done too many exciting things in my personal life."

"Did you wish to pull a 'panty raid' yourself?"

"Hey you already asked your question, but no I didn't." She playfully slapped his digit. "Alright, have you pranked anyone?"

"Yes, yes I have." Waiting for her to at least say something, but instead both her eyebrows went up. "I once stole the panties from this captain I knew, and..."

"Shut up you afthead!" Laughing at the thought of him even participating in one of those would have been priceless, in her opinion.

"I heart robots was written on them. Why would you buy something like that? Is it because you were thinking of that mech?" Magnus teased.

"Hey! I heard two questions there and yes because I can't get enough of him." Leaning towards him, she playfully stroked her leg. "In fact, I hope we can make out in front of a cactus one day."

Now both laughing, they both wanted to inquire more of one another, but it felt like it would get to a place no one can escape from. Magnus looked beyond both of them to take it all in. It was nice to do this for once. Once in a while he would take a glance down at her to see her just soaking in the sun with a faint smile on her face. Smiling down at the enigmatic woman he felt he should make up an excuse to leave suddenly. This was now bordering on unfamiliar territory for him, but he couldn't be rude to her.

"Ultra Magnus! Come in, Ultra Magnus." Blaster was overheard on his com, making Marissa look up to him.

"Yes, Blaster?"

"Your presence is requested by Rodimus at once."

Standing up immediately, he informed him he would be there right away. "Well it has been brief, but pleasant."

"Yes it has." She agreed smiling. "I'll talk to you when we both get the chance."

Nodding his head, he walked away from her before transforming to roll off to Autobot city. Marissa, watched him leave, and as soon as he wasn't seen anymore she turned her attention back to her surroundings to try to enjoy her day in peace and quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

They both headed to the same planet in separate transports to pursue each their own criminal. For Magnus it was Cyclonus, simply because he was a Decepticon. For Marissa it was a wanted criminal wanted on ten separate planets for very punishable crimes. Ultra Magnus automatically got into a scuffle with Cyclonus the moment he unboarded his vehicle. For Marissa, after she discovered Magnus there, she spotted her quandary and headed off to apprehend him. Both of them were not having the best time in each of their private battles, even when Cyclonus decided to fly off abruptly laughing all the way before firing into Marissa's transport instantly destroying it.

While Marissa finally had hers caught and placed in cuffs, she started off towards it when that happened thusly angering her instantly after she peeled herself off the ground before throwing curses.

Seeing his own transport was still fine and working, Magnus came up to her quickly. "Want a lift?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"Get in so I can pursue him before he becomes lost again." He suggested none to kindly.

Rushing in after him, she went to the brig he had in there to instantly lock her prisoner in before joining him up front. "I should shoot him for destroying my ship."

"Well are you all right at least?" He asked as he activated the thrusters once he locked in on Cyclonus's coordinates.

"It'll take more than that to knock me down." She replied sitting down in the controls vertical to him with her back facing him.

Since it was mostly him in this ship, he hardly had anyone in it besides himself and a prisoner. Very rare he would have another, and that other being would have to sit where she was currently. "Well I know you won't ask me what his crime is."

"Well being a Decepticon is all the explanation that is required. It isn't like he skipped charm school many times so we are bringing him for judgement there." She quipped with utter seriousness.

"If that later case was the reason, than there will be a whole group of Autobots heading to the brig right about now." Magnus spotted Cyclonus in the distance. "There he is now."

Seeing where he was, she waited for a fight to ensue. She hated to admit it, but there were times she craved it just for that adrenaline burst that it did to you. Watching Cyclonus transform for a minute, he stopped to fire dead in the path of them causing Magnus to jerk to the left before firing off his weapon. Cyclonus fired again, before he transformed again to his alt mode, and flew from them. Magnus refused to lose him from his sights as he fired at him again making Cyclonus manuever so quick and abrupt that there was a strong jolt from the top of the ship. Pulling up the monitor to see where he was, Magnus wasn't going to take any chances as he pulled up a reserve helmet to toss over to her before a strong sound was heard.

Pulling the helmet up, she pulled up the monitor to see that the prisoner was starting not to breath from the lack of oxygen in the air. Activating her anti gravity boots she took the restraint off and fled as fast to the brig. She knew Magnus would always have a spare around here.

"Marissa!" Magnus called.

"You can't let your man get away and neither can I. Do you have another one of these?" She called back.

"Yes, right next to the control panel at the brig. Be careful. I have to head out there." He told her as he went to the air lock to let himself out where he was greeted by Cyclonus just peering at him with open amusement. "You're coming with me."

Shaking his head, Cyclonus just went into instant fight mode with him as they tussled on top of the ship. Inside, Marissa got out the other helmet to instantly slap it on the prisoner's head before she re-activated the brig again. Stepping back, she kept hearing them both so she decided to head back out front to look through the monitor that they were just fighting. Pulling up the weapon, she aimed it at Cyclonus to stun him. She knew Magnus wanted to bring him in alive. Being patient she waited for her chance before she hit him point-blank causing him to almost float off before Magnus caught him to drag him inside.

Magnus slapped some stasis cuffs on him as he walked to the brig door to throw him inside. Walking back to the front, he pressed a few buttons to make a metal door slam shut over the hole. "I'll let you know when the air is stable in here." When a few minutes passed he let her know. "We have normalcy, Marissa."

Taking off her helmet, she leaned back in her vast seat. "That was fun."

Hearing a communications alert, he pulled it up. "Hello Arcee. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked in his normal typical way.

"Quite a performance you did there, Magnus. Any way you could of let me have any fun if I wanted it?" She teased.

"I know how you have fun, Arcee, so no."

"Oh Magnus, you need a femme to give you something in your berth for one night, but wait there is only me right now." She replied. Both Marissa and Magnus caught the notable sneer in her voice. "A pleasure bot perhaps? Or maybe I can extend myself for one night. Provided you don't bore me to tears."

"What do you want, Arcee?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to spread the torture around. Bye lover." Arcee closed with a long laugh before they heard the communication was indeed cut off.

"I agree with the evil femme. You need to attend yourself in a berth. Perhaps your female friend there could help." Cyclonus mentioned loudly.

Closing that section off to stop from hearing anymore, but still leaving the monitors open, Magnus sighed as he calculated the position of where she was stationed. "We still have a lot of time between here and there."

"Cyclonus is more charming sounding than her though." She said before standing up. "I do need to check on my prisoner though." Walking through to that area after lifting that wall back up, she went to face the guy as he still sat there huddled against the wall. "You can take off that helmet now."

"I should extend a note of apology for my remark just a moment ago."

Lifting her chin up to regard Cyclonus who sat on the berth staring down at her, she just shrugged. "Heard worse."

"I can imagine, but still. I may not be fond of you flesh creatures, but I can't degrade anyone to that level."

"But yet you did."

"True, but I'm in here. Although not for long. He knows I always manage to get away." Without bothering to glance at the human next to him, he asked. "And him?"

"He makes you almost look like a missionary, Cyclonus." She answered. "While, yes you have killed, I never heard of you killing any sparklings and doing other unspeakable things to them."

Flashing his eyes at that, Cyclonus sneered at the male beside him. "You should of let what I've done kill him then."

Sighing, she went to the corner of his cell to be far away from her inmate. "I can't do that, you should know that."

"Yes, just as noble and forthright as him out there. Boring, but I daresay I'm certain you get your fair share of offers compared to him." He said with a mischievous smirk as he winked at her with one optic. "He's dead below the waist. You don't seem to be."

Marissa stared at him for a bit before turning around. "Yes well, nice talking to you. Bye for now." Heading back out, she closed the partition again. "He is still more of a delight then Arcee at times."

In silence now for twenty minutes, Marissa looked over at her stoic friend in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Marissa, just concentrating here."

"Well you are concentrating pretty hard for someone who doesn't have any obstructions in his way. What is the matter?"

Magnus thought about the question. Thought about answering it, but instead just said. "There may not be any meteor fields in front of us, but it doesn't mean that there isn't any more Decepticons in the area."

She nodded at that, but she knew he was avoiding the question. "How much longer till we get to my base at least?"

"According to my calculations, an hour."

Getting up, she walked over to his side, and climbed up so she can be more eye level with him instead of always turning. She was mindful where she stepped before she settled near him where she noticed his optic flash briefly on her before staring straight ahead. "Does it hurt your feelings?"

"What are you referring to?"

"Not the first time I've heard anyone say that you need to get something or that you are a stick in the mud. Does it get to you?" She wondered.

"I never let it bother me."

"Not even a little?"

Activating the auto pilot, he leaned back knowing she wasn't going to stay quiet. They both were use to interrogating others for information and while her questions to him were gentle sounding, they weren't any less obstructive right to his being. "Why are you curious, Marissa?"

"Well I guess I just don't want you being hurt by it, that's all."

"Thank you for the concern, but I've lived a long time to live beyond all that." He said with a slight smile.

"Would you of taken up Arcee up on her offer if it was serious?"

Laughing at that question, he noticed it took her by surprise. "Her? No. While she is attractive, she is someone I wouldn't ever consider." Examining her, he asked her. "Cyclonus. Would you consider that mech?"

Eyes widening up at that question. "Why would you ask that question about him?"

"Not only can I see things in this monitor, but I can hear them."

"But he didn't proposition me."

Leaning forward to his friend, he said softly. "He did in his own way." Leaning back he placed his hands on his lap. "In spite of him saying how he doesn't like creatures made of flesh, I've caught him a few times in those places with some. Decepticons are sometimes bad liars."

"I'd rather have sex with that control stick right now." She quipped.

Eyeing the stick in front of him, he received a flood of thoughts there that made him stammer which in turn made her giggle. "Not funny."

"But you are certainly a male and no matter how you may say or think you don't want to feel that way, you do." She countered.

"How is it that lately whenever we have been speaking it has circled around this subject, Marissa?"

The way he spoke that question and the way he ended it with saying her name, it was spoken in the most level headed way, but to her it sounded a bit... Sensual. "I guess this lonely life gets me to think a lot of things and since you and I are close friends, I just feel comfortable in talking to you about anything."

Seeing something on the monitor, he opened up the partition to quickly run into the brig area with her following behind as Cyclonus managed to open the cell. Preparing her weapon, along with the helmet, she watched as they started to fight in front of her. Cyclonus got his stasis cuffs off to reactivate his weapons. Punching a hole through the ship again, Marissa and the prisoner placed their helmets on while she shot at him. Smiling down at her, he snapped her up in his hand while looking wolvishly at Magnus.

"Waste of a perfectly fitting female, Ultra Magnus." Cyclonus stated. "Imagine if this one was a femme. Just imagine all the power she'd wield."

"Put her down." Magnus said evenly. "This is between us."

Giving the scum a brief glance before looking to Magnus, he shook his head. "I am not fond of hostages, but perhaps you can deliver that one for her while I take her with me. Oh don't worry, I won't harm her. I want to see the bite she has on her." Winking his optic at him, Cyclonus once again shot the ship up again before climbing out one of the holes before transforming to speed away. While she cursed at him, he smiled internally. "He'll be fine and you'll see him again. I just want to see how soon it will be."

"Why?"

"Want to see if the tin man has a spark? I do." Cyclonus teased as he headed off to his secret place. In honesty, he really kinda enjoyed this game between them. The unending tug-o-war between them where it seems no one wins.

Seeing that the ships holes were patched over, and that the prisoner inside was brought to her base. He informed them quickly what had happened before he got back on his ship to head off to locate them both. Receiving a ping, Magnus noticed it was from Cyclonus. He did enjoy doing this to him.

After sending the signal, Cyclonus gazed over at her face. "He'll be on his way. Is there anything you would like to do to pass the time?"

"Rip yours wires out, perhaps." She replied as amused as she can get.

"You can touch them, but not rip them. You do know that touching them can be erotic, don't you?" He teased.

Making a face at that, she said. "Actually I didn't."

Walking close to her, he spoke to her casually as if they did this all the time. "Well I know your cousins know. Surprised you didn't. I guess they don't tell you anything in that way."

"We don't talk like that."

"I guess you aren't close then." Sitting down near her, he stretched his legs out in front of him.

"Actually I'm sure they do talk about that stuff, but it was probably early on. I know they aren't the types to kiss and tell." She offered as she studied him. "Are you the type to kiss and tell?"

"No, but Magnus has seen an indecent moment between me and someone before. Not like I care. Would you like to know what I enjoy doing with a femme though?"

"No. Not even in the slightest." Marissa answered turning her face out to look outside the cave they were in.

"I'm glad you don't. Each one is different. Never met one that I actually must have all the time." Waving his hand in front of him at an unseen gesture, he added. "Not in the salicious way. Not someone I want to bond with, although being a Decepticon you automatically void that feeling out of your life."

"You are just trying to weaken me right now. Place me on your side so when Magnus comes I will tell him not to apprehend you." Marissa stated.

"Actually not. I'm just trying to kill the time until he arrives."

"All right rabbit ears."

Feeling his helm, he shrugged. "I see why he likes you. Pity he will never get any farther with you then just being friends."

Getting up from where she was sitting, she wandered to the mouth of the cave to look out into the rocky terrain. She still had her helmet, so past the barrier he placed up, she would be okay to still breath some air, but she knew she had no ship of her own so she was stuck until help arrived. Glancing behind her she was met with his curious optics on her before she turned back to the view. Closing her eyes in thought, she was caught off by surprise when she felt something run along her back making her jump away, and face him. "Don't you ever touch me again."

"Give and take with flesh. It is interesting." He remarked as he stepped away to sit in his original seat. "Did he make a notice that I hit on you? Oh don't look so surprised there. While we are both on different sides of the law, we do have similar tastes in a way. Well not in one way, but it is enough for him to locate me easily enough."

"Fine, yes, he did, but we always shoot the breeze when we are together. There is nothing more than that between us." She replied. "Besides as I told him, I would rather have my way with the control stick on that ship." She was surprised that she got the same expression on Cyclonus's face as she did from Magnus, but unlike Magnus she felt bold enough to ask him this question, "What are you thinking about?"

"Impure thoughts, Marissa." He replied before receiving a communication from Galvatron making him stand up to go to the controls to send out another ping to Magnus. "Duty calls. Pleasure speaking to you, don't worry Ultra Magnus has been informed that you are alone here." Studying her a little, he said. "Pity I hardly see you on the battle ground. I can already sense you are ruthless. Oh well."

"How do I know that you didn't tell him you are moving me? You are in a faction of liars." She pointed out getting near him.

"I'll be thinking about you and a control stick, dear Marissa." Cyclonus told her before taking off.

After watching him leave, she waited until she heard Magnus approach the cave. Seeing his form walk up cautiously, she went to greet him. "He's gone. Glad you came."

"Of course." Picking her up with his hand, he asked. "Did he harm you?"

"No, he just wanted to chat and play a game with you. He was called away on duty." She replied as she just stood in his palm as he walked to his waiting ship.

Magnus wanted to ask her what they chatted about, but decided that they seemed to say too much in a short amount of time on his ship before Cyclonus escaped. It was nice to see that his friend was safe and sound though.

* * *

**You know what Magnus... I'm sensing a theme here too. Writing at night releases these thoughts in me. I'll let my friend laugh at me later for this. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided to change my mind regarding random stories. I'm not really that great with them since my stories just tend to continue on. My friends wife wanted some Cyclonus action. **

**I am not a great story teller. I simply do my best. **

* * *

After a full busy shift, Marissa was still walking to her quarters with her data pad in hand as she poured over some reports. She was younger than a lot of the rest higher ranking crew members, but she didn't get this far by falling asleep on her job. She was always 100% dedicated to her job. Dedicated to the point where she almost ran into another member of the crew as he ran out of his own quarters, but instead of either of them getting angry at that, he cried out an apology as he made an excuse of sending something out on a late transport to Earth to his girlfriend. Marissa frowned a little before returning to her pad just pressing a few buttons. The reports now in front of her could have waited, but she had no life outside of the base so when she came across her own commanding officer, he questioned her regarding the data pad in her hand knowing full well she was off shift.

"Well sir I just like to get a jump start in the morning hence why I have this with me right now." She stated.

Smiling at her warmly while holding the data pad aloft from him, he told her in a kind way. "I honestly respect your dedication, Fairborn, but you really do need to relax. I've seen fantastic officers burn out quick when they work 24 hours a day."

"I'm fine, sir. I can handle it."

Noticing her bristling at him, he kept his smile there. "You are an amazing officer. You didn't get this far in your position by being lazy, and I love that, but as a word of advice, please relax when your shift is over with."

Taking a look at the data pad again, she just couldn't accept it. "But, sir..."

"No, but sir's. Please have a good night. I'll see you in the morning."

With that being an obvious end of a conversation, she watched as he walked casually down the corridor. Frowning, Marissa turned to storm to her quarters. She can handle herself. She always knew how to handle herself. Entering her place, she locked the door behind her as she quickly removed her suit still cursing as she stalked into the shower to run herself a hot shower. While the water felt good, she still couldn't relax. Stepping out, she dried up, and left just keeping her fuzzy robe wrapped around her as she grabbed a drink to plop herself on the small sofa in the room before putting on the t.v. After channel surfing, she ended up on a news broadcast showing some of the Autobots in the background, including Magnus who was talking to Perceptor about something while the news reporter was speaking to Prime. It was just a basic good news piece. Nothing about Decepticons.

Turning off the t.v, she downed her first glass before filling her glass up again. Reaching for her laptop, she just decided to go through the internet along with her email which mostly was a joke since she hardly got that much in email. Although she smiled at an email she received from one of her cousins just teasing her before sending her a tiny video of one of their mutual Autobot friends dancing around like a silly goof. Roaming around more and just reading random articles, she was interrupted by a lighted insignia on the bottom corner of her screen indicating an instant message was sent. Pulling it up, she smiled at who it was from.

_"Evening, Marissa. Had a strange feeling you would be on tonight."_ Came Magnus's message.

Propping the computer on her lap for easier typing, she responded back. _"Hey there hot stuff. I saw your image on the news just now. Looking mighty dreamy there."_ She laughed at what might pop up through his processor right now.

_"Yes well it's the make-up they made me put on before going on air. Said it would bring out my best features. To me it made my aft look too large."_

Almost spitting out her drink, she leaned back at first as she tried to stop the liquor from burning her throat. _"Well I don't know, I think it made your aft look mighty perfect to me."_

"You want to pinch it don't you?"

Why is it he can openly tease her more in this way than in person? He tries and says a little bit, but he openly teased her more this way. _"I'll pinch yours if you want to pinch mines. What do you say?"_

There was a pause. _"How are you tonight?"_

"Great, you just went back to that stick up your aft." She said aloud before responding to him. _"Fine. You?"_

_"I know when you say a simple, fine, you aren't fine. What is the problem?"_

_"My commanding officer took my data pad away as I was heading to my quarters. Said I worked too much. Doesn't want me to get burned out, but I won't get burned out."_

_"I met your commanding officer, if it is the one I'm thinking about, and he praises you a lot. I know he didn't do that to demean you." _Another pause_. "What is really the problem?"_

_"I need to make out in front of a cactus again."_ She quipped.

Another pause. _"If you want we can, what you say, make-out in front of a cactus together if that will put a smile on your face."_

Marissa's cheeks burned at that thought as she quickly downed her second glass. He is just being nice. "_Uh thanks."_

From Magnus's end, he was trying to gage what to say next. It was a simpler time when he didn't have all these emotions floating around. He respected his friend immensely, but he knew as a human things like companionship would drive her through certain feelings so he tried to help as best as he could. While he thought of what to say and feeling like he was taking too damn long in responding he was surprised to see a third person join in. "What the frack?" He muttered out as he saw the wording.

Marissa's eyebrow quirked up as well as she read the message. _"You should make-out with her. The way she moves those lips I'm positive she can be an expert in that."_

_"Who is this?" _Came Marissa's and Magnus's question to the unknown person.

_"Oh you both know me very well."_

Marissa's mouth was agape as she tried to think when Magnus's image pulled up on the upper corner of the screen. She of course was in deep thought thinking of the many possibilities. Magnus tried to look elsewhere when he noticed that the thing she was wearing was showing ample amount of cleavage, but when that was futile he made a sound alerting her to him thusly making her look down at herself and covering up.

"Shit! Magnus, you surprised me."

Yes, you surprised me as well, Magnus thought knowing full well he couldn't erase that image from his processor. "Have any thoughts of who that is?"

"No, none. You?"

_"You both busy guessing who I am over your video?"_

"Soundwave?" Came Marissa's weak question.

_"Ha ha ha. No. Can't you tell I have a little more emotion compared to him when I type? I know it isn't much, but it is there."_

Magnus knew as he groaned out over the video link.

_"I think he guessed it, Marissa. Also I have not a clue what you are wearing, but that little bit of cleavage you showed him was divine."_

"I'm never going to do this ever again, Magnus." Marissa said.

"I'll get Blaster's help in securing the line next time." Magnus assured her before turning to the third-party. "Cyclonus, what are you trying to pull?"

"Rabbit ears?" Magnus looked amused by her observation, but became annoyed when he popped up on video too.

"Is that what you humans call a robe?" Cyclonus wondered as he smirked at her.

Pulling the robe tighter around her, she replied. "Yes."

"I bet you thought you were in for a dull night after having your work taken away from you." He said as he purred at her practically. "Glad I saved you from Magnus's fumblings."

"Me, fumbling? How was I fumbling?"

Cyclonus laughed at the face Magnus pulled on him. He was having a dull time until he ran into their conversation. "If I have to spell it out to you, Ultra Magnus then you really are a dumb bot after all."

As Marissa watched and listened to them both pick and argue with one another, she knew Cyclonus was doing it just for fun, while Magnus was taking it personally. Feeling all of a sudden out of the picture, but not quite since the subject of her was in this conversation, she blurted out. "When do you boys want me to strip?"

Cyclonus looked dumbfounded for a second until he smirked. Magnus just dropped his jaw as she noticed his optics flash back down to her chest.

"I mean I assume that is what Cyclonus wants because he is a deviant." She continued on where she saw Cyclonus not even deny it. "I'm not sure what you want, Magnus there, but if you want to do you wish to see more of this?" Taking a chance she started putting her hand down her robe to pretend to try to part it.

"Marissa! Stop!" Magnus called out.

"Seriously? You want her to stop? You really have a stick shoved far up your aft." Cyclonus complained in good humor.

"Ultra Magnus, as if I would do that. You should know better than that. Cyclonus, just stuff it." Wishing to end this conversation she shut down the windows and turned off her computer placing it aside. She wasn't mad at her friend. She was a bit disturbed with Cyclonus, but in hind sight it was amusing. Although she did spend the entire night tossing and turning with too many thoughts in her head.

As a week passed, she didn't speak to Magnus because she didn't know what to say. One day she decided to spend the next couple of days on Earth. She didn't have a home of her own there so she just was in a hotel. The first night she spent with her cousins as they spoke about their mates. She did love her cousins, and never felt envious of them before, but as of late she noticed she started to become it so as she stood on the porch, she was approached by Susan.

"What is on your mind?" She wondered as she leaned against the railing.

"I guess I just been wanting something more. More of a companionship."

"Oh yes, I know what you mean. You want what Kathy, Alesha, and Remote have." Susan said before adding. "I saw the look in your face when they talked. Don't think I don't feel that way."

"But I thought."

"Thought wrong. I love Prowl and he forgets that my life is just as dangerous as his own, but even though he tells me he loves me, I keep getting put aside more and more to the point that I am giving up. I will love him for the rest of my life, but I can't give up on myself simply because of one guy." Susan explained. "I won't talk about Tina and that relationship."

"I want something more, but I feel that it will end up being like a you and Prowl situation. We are both career dedicated to the point that it will kill the other."

Nodding her head, Susan said. "Possibly, but of course do you both love each another equally to the point that you both want one another in spite of it? There is the question."

Marissa did think of that question. She thought of questions of her own while she was on her down time, but only once she brought a question up when she came across a certain someone while she was on patrol. He was just standing there pretty much doing nothing about to raise fire on her, until he recognized her. Getting out of her ship, she didn't approach him, she just stayed near her ship while she questioned him.

"Why did you do that? Taunt him like that." Marissa inquired.

Cyclonus narrowed his optics before smiling. "I have a little fun for one night and look what happens. Did I offend you? I won't apologize for something that was a compliment to you and a kick in the aft to him."

"Yes, Magnus is an extremely serious mech, but still it was uncalled for. It is one thing with me talking the way I did to him, but it wasn't offensive. What you were doing was."

Getting down on one knee, Cyclonus tried to get eye to optic level with her. "I'm trying to make him understand something. Something that will be lost. That is all."

"What exactly will be lost?" She asked as she raised her hands in the air.

"My dear if you can't see it yourself, than you are as blind as he is." Standing up, he just continued to eye her.

She stared at him for a good few minutes deciding what to say next before sighing and turning around. She'll just wrap herself in her duties and nothing more. She will be fine with no life. Walking to her ramp, she was startled when a hand grasped her arm turning her abruptly around, and placing her between a very hard body and one of the ramps struts as full lips pressed against hers in an urgent display. Trying to beat at the chest and trying to get away, her eye looked over to see Cyclonus standing there, but with dark eyes. Focusing on what was in front of her, she felt a tongue part her lips forcibly. She thought about biting it, but insanity must of won out. Also not having any physical connection with someone it really didn't feel so bad as she decided to return the kiss.

Bringing her body away from the strut, she felt one hand still around her waist while the other went into her hair. Thoughts just swarmed more around her before she felt air pass through her and an emptiness. Opening her eyes, she noticed he was gone, and Cyclonus was smirking at her.

"I see I wasn't incorrect about those lips." HIs comment was accompanied by several hard vents. "He really needs to wake up before someone steals you away."

"If you are referring to Magnus, we are just friends."

He laughed at that. "Yes, you may be friends, but you both are blind where I am not."

"Was that kiss to prove a point?"

"It was, but mostly I was very curious. In fact..."

Noticing his eyes go blank again, she felt an arm wrap around her again crushing his lips against hers. She was still on shift and she was kissing the enemy. Magnus would not be happy with her. How does he kiss though? Growling internally at that thought, she just thought that it was intense loneliness that made her keep kissing Cyclonus.

Pulling away slightly, he examined her face. "This second kiss was warranted." One gentle kiss, he added. "I want another." He felt possessive as he continued to kiss her. "Are you still on duty?"

"Yes." She replied breathlessly.

Chuckling at that, he started heading in for another kiss. "Then you become someone slightly different right now. Duty be damned."

Struggling, she pulled away from him as her senses came to her. "I have to leave, Cyclonus. Thanks for your coöperation." She said abruptly as she quickly climbed the ramp. After securing the ramp, she walked to the cockpit to watch him smile at her before transforming to fly off. Head heavy she slammed it against the controls berating herself.

* * *

**The OC's in the story came from another story of mines. I just threw them in.**


	4. Chapter 4

Way too many battles have been done between them. It always was never ending as everyone started to pair off to fight the enemy. While Prime fought against Galvatron, Magnus wasn't surprised after he won against Dirge that he would soon be meeting up with another Seeker. When that was done, and he spotted someone far off, he ran to that direction only to find himself face to face with Cyclonus just acting like his usual casual self. He was hardly a mech to pump his fists unless he felt he had to provoke someone into action. Namely his own faction, but when it came to him facing off with an Autobot, he just was at ease. But there was no true ease in his fighting style as they finally starting throwing their fists and not their weapons.

It was always face to face unless they were lined up with their other members. Something about this was preferable between them both as this was all they did for a long time before they started tiring. When they started tiring, that was when they started to say something. Magnus was fine with that. He was fine with getting his second wind in. He knew Cyclonus's tactics. He knew that once he saw that smirk grace his face plate, he was ready to say something to him.

"It has been a while since we last spoke, Magnus."

"Not long enough though." It had been a month since he had last spoken to his friend. The night that Cyclonus decided to interrupt their little chat. Since then, she was always more busy than ever.

"Have you spoken to your friend lately?" He wondered as he ducked a punch.

"What business is that of yours?"

Cyclonus struck a nerve. He heard the spike in his vocalizer. "She is an interesting human. Attractive even." He pointed out.

This time it was Magnus's turn to duck a punch. "And yet you wouldn't mind destroying that race too."

"Oh she can live. Tell me, Magnus, why are you wasting your time?"

Patience starting to get exhausted, he asked wearily. "Wasting my time?"

Relaxing his arms to his side along with some of his stance, Cyclonus answered with a telling glint in his eye. "I'm not a fan of kissing. Personal and always unaffected when it comes to us."

Magnus waited as he placed his hands down bidding him to continue.

"Your human is quite a kisser. So much so that I had to go for seconds."

Optics wide, he wanted to yell at him that he was lying, but ended up tossing him into the nearest building punching him while Cyclonus laughed. "She wouldn't dare to that with you."

"Ask her." He challenged as he kicked him away. Hearing Galvatron yell to retreat, he grimaced at that before transforming.

Ultra Magnus stared at the ruined wall in front of him. He would have to question her.

Two weeks later, Marissa was coming from talking to Blaster about communications when she decided to see if Magnus was in his quarters at least. She knew he was there, but since he wasn't wandering around freely, she assumed he was in his quarters. Hitting the chime, the door slid open allowing her to walk in to find him sitting there not doing anything but simply sitting on his chair. He wasn't looking at a data pad or giving a lecture. He was just sitting there.

"Hello Magnus. How have you been? Sorry I haven't been around." She greeted.

"Hello Marissa. Been busy. Like you." His answer was clipped. Distracted.

"You working right now? I can leave."

"Just thinking. You can stay." He clipped out.

Clearing her throat, she examined his appearance. He was his same self, appearance wise, but his demeanor was too different. "Did I do something? You get busy too so I don't get like this with you."

Looking at her finally, he had been thinking. Trying to determine things. "Did you kiss, Cyclonus?" Her shocked expression told him the answer as he let out a heavy vent. "Why?"

Her first instinct was to become angry, but she replied to him. "He surprised me by kissing me. It wasn't like I told him to. I saw him and confronted him about that chat session. How I wasn't fond of it and next thing I know he is kissing me."

"Twice?"

"He kissed me three times." She said. "He said he wants to wake you up. He says he is trying to make you understand. Trying to before something is lost."

"And kissing the enemy will help me achieve that goal?" He leveled at her in a glaring way. He felt like he just slapped her. "Did you at least enjoy it?"

"What the hell is your problem, Magnus? You and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. We are just friends. I know he is the enemy. I am very aware of that fact. It isn't like I sat there and stripped off my clothes and told him to have his way with me. No! He is the one who surprised me. Did I respond? Yes. Why? Oh I don't know? Because I am so damn lonely that it felt nice to be wanted even though it is by the wrong mech!" She wasn't a criminal, but he treated her like one. Without another word she stormed out of there. She had to leave.

Ultra Magnus felt like chasing after her, but he was chained there. They were just friends but he did treat her like she was cheating on him.

Later when she was at her desk just finishing up some last reports when she was interrupted by a knock at her door. Bidding the person to enter, she wasn't too surprised to see her commanding officer there who immediately greeted her in his in usual respectful way before telling her what he was there for.

* * *

Magnus kept trying to reach her, but she wasn't responding. Worried, he went to see Kup to see if he had any word with her. "Greetings Kup. How is everything going?"

"Greetings. These young pups are doing all they can." He replied as he watched humans and mechs alike rush around before coming closer to him. "What do you need?"

"What makes you think I need anything?" He asked innocently.

Quirking an eyebrow ridge up, Kup replied. "Casual visits aren't really your thing, that's why. What do you need?"

Sighing. "Fine. Have you heard or seen from, Marissa? She hasn't responded to my queries."

"She's not in her usual place. In fact she will be gone for a year. She told me not to say anything."

"To me or to anyone?" Magnus wondered.

Kup smiled at him as he chomped on his bit. "What did you do to her?"

"I questioned her loyalty."

Kup stood there for a brief astro-second before hitting him upside the head. "What? Are you cracked in the processor? Why?"

Rubbing his helm, he eyed him. "I don't know why. I never acted this way when I caught others flirting with the enemy."

"Was she flirting with the enemy?"

"No. The enemy flirted with her."

Kup started to laugh. "Oh you have a cracked processor, son. The enemy being...?"

"Cyclonus." Magnus kinda started feeling like a sparkling being chewed out by their creator right now.

Kup's laughter became harder. "Oh you and him have been too much alike. It isn't like he sparked with her."

"Kissed her."

"Stupid jealous mech you are." Hitting him in the helm again. "Wake up pal. Time to wake up. Marissa is a smart woman. She really isn't hiding, she is just doing this position because so many refused to."

"Then where is she?" He asked again.

"She told me not to tell you." Kup replied. "Sorry pal, but you screwed up. I screwed up a long time ago so this is your turn."

Later on he was sharing high grade in Prime's quarters. He wasn't one to indulge in it just in case of an upcoming threat, but when Prime offered him a choice he surprised him by taking it. As one turned to many, Magnus's glossa loosened up quite a bit. Out of anyone in his life, he knew Prime the longest so he knew he would never judge him too harshly. As he spoke, Prime silently listened, before he asked. "What do you think?"

"Thank goodness I didn't have this issue with Elita." Prime said as a passing comment.

"Don't brag. You've always been more comfortable expressing yourself."

"So many femmes tried to gain your eye, but you never gave them much except orders. She has been the only one who became a friend to you. I seen the way you are around her." Prime observed as he swirled his energon around his cube.

"We are comfortable with one another."

Prime eyed him with that one. "Well of course." Raising his peds up to rest on the desk in front of him, he said in reflection. "We both started out as friends and as my feelings grew I of course told her how I felt. You know how long our relationship has been, but still, it was one of the best things I have ever done. Imagine if I hadn't"

He watched as he examined him before he sighed. "Our lives can never be as long spent like that though."

"Well of course not when you waste so much time thinking like that." Prime stated as he lifted his energon up.


	5. Chapter 5

Possibly the oddest choice for anyone to want to come to Antarctica except mostly for scientific purposes, Marissa thought as she watched a bunch of partying off duty scientists starting to get drunk and playing card games. She understood why they were doing that since there didn't seem to be much else except for studying the South Pole. They couldn't exactly run off into the local town to blow off steam since the local town was miles and miles away with freezing cold temperatures in between both points.

Marissa did know that from time to time that there was nefarious activity that came from either humans, Decepticons or other life forms. Where they would descend down here in the slightest hint of something extremely valuable. When she accepted the position it was for a change of scenery. Even if some of the scenery was now running down the hallway half naked because someone just lost a bet. She couldn't give them too much of a hard time for that though. They were being harmless. But along with the change of scenery that didn't hinder her position in her rank, she was glad to get away from something. She knew she was running away ultimately, but at the present moment she needed a break.

While loading up her transport to head here, she was talking to Kup. That conversation turned into 'Don't tell Magnus where I'm going.' Kup naturally questioned her. She avoided. She wished she didn't say that now, but than again if she didn't tell him, Magnus would be making a communication to her questioning her about her decision. Well buddy you made it pretty clear how you felt back there when we last spoke.

Stopping when a guy was about to take off his shorts, she halted. "Hey guys I'm fine with you having fun, but no more of the taking off the clothes now." Marissa warned. Her tone tried to sound serious, but she held back a hidden laugh. It really was hard to be serious with them. As her cousins said, being in a place like this does things to you so you must blow off some steam.

The guy she halted smiled at her all good natured as he raised his hands up to the sides. "Oh come on, Faireborn. You afraid of what you might be seeing?"

Seeing that challenge and raising him one, she said. "Why yes I am, Hawkes. I'm afraid of seeing baby hawke."

Everyone laughed, but he remained steadfast with bravado. "We all look small until you..." At the sound of a resounding 'Whoa' from his cohorts, he waved his hands around while she wandered off. "What? What? You know I'm right."

Reaching mid way down the hallway she was still smiling as she wandered into one of the labs. They recently wrangled a large fragment that boosted powerful energy waves. When they determined it wasn't radioactive, they moved it to the base in a secure area. Her job was also to check up on any progress because of those possible problems. Wandering up to Megan who was a tiny little brainiac, she greeted her softly as Megan studied the fragment with sheer intent. Megan was one of those girls she quickly got along with as soon as she came here.

"Oh my gosh, Marissa. This fragment is amazing so far. I've already had to inform Alesha of the progress regarding it. Secure line of course." Turning to spare her an excited look, Megan told her. "I would find it amazing if this little piece could solve so much of the energy problems."

"I'm sure Alesha wants you to not jump to anything there." Marissa warned as she looked at the graph in front of her. While she wasn't a scientific expert, she did have the rudimentary skills to understand the readings. "Is there any way any one can sense this through the walls and roof of this base?"

Smile disappearing slightly, she replied. "It seems like it, but I'm not too sure. Alesha of course told us to take every precaution and do it twenty times over. I know she has experience in enemies attacking that base there for things, so we are following orders."

"I'm sure you are. You are one of the good ones." Taking another glance at the fragment, she turned around on her heel. "Time to make a report. I'll talk to you later, Megan."

Heading to her quarters, she opened up her computer. She always made sure it was absolutely secure before writing in her report. Her shift was nearly ended anyhow, but still with nothing much to do she was almost tempted to go to the break room to join in on the fun. Although some of those festivities ended in something she wasn't comfortable with in a place where you honestly can't run far from.

Typing very fast, she found she was finished with her report in no time flat. Okay if this was any other place, she would have more to do, but now it was this place. She had to figure out how to type slower. Groaning she wondered if she should do a last minute patrol. Although that was something she did before she retired. Standing up, she headed to her mini kitchen to grab a yogurt to eat. Nothing much and really she lost her appetite in her thought process as she stood there at the counter. Finishing up, she cleaned her spoon, and disposed of her container. Walking back to her desk, she saw an instant message on there.

_"Hello Marissa. I hope you are doing all right where ever you are based. When I came to talk to Kup and he told me you didn't want me to know, I was hurt by that, but I understand there. I hurt you. My dearest friend. I'm honestly not very good at this sort of thing so all I can offer you is my words of apology. Your friend, Ultra Magnus."_

It was short and to the point. He was hardly one to say too much. Placing her fingers over the keyboard, she hesitated on what to say. Their friendship changed a little or a lot simply with one act. Pursing her lips, she started to type. _"Hello Magnus. We will still be friends. Yes, you did hurt me. I probably hurt you with not telling you right away. I mean after all, look who it was."_

_"Things have changed between us, haven't they?"_

That question sounded so vulnerable._ "Yes they have. I can't lie there."_

Magnus on his end, frowned at those words. Downing the last of his high grade, he had to ask. _"You know I don't have an ego here, but did you leave because of me? Because of how I treated you?"_

A lone tear escaped her eye as it drifted down her cheek. She wasn't prone to crying. _"No, you really don't, and yes."_

Sitting back, he wanted to triangulate where she was located. He felt desperation seep into his seems. _"Please come back."_

_"I will eventually. A year doesn't last that long."_

"But by that time you'll never want to see or talk to me again." Magnus whispered out loud before actually typing the same words out. That was more desperate sounding then the previous thing he said to her.

She knew she couldn't pull up video at this range so she ran her hands through her hair as she started to type before she felt a huge rocking on the base. Quickly checking the monitors outside, her eyes went wide as she started placing her gear back on while the alerts went wild. This time typed up something. _"You will have an alert going there if you are in Autobot City along with EDC. The Decepticons are attacking our base. They are after the fragment we found. I must go. Antarctica."_

Rushing out she was greeted by people running through the halls. Shouting at them all to take cover now, she ran for the weapons room before heading to the lab. There was no one in there as they were already under cover, but the fragment was in full view. Thinning her lips, she did the brave stupid bold thing of grabbing at it, and running after she placed it into a safety seal. Securing it inside of her long coat against her belt, she had to make sure everyone was in the undercover safety zone.

Magnus bolted up when he heard the alerts go off as soon as he read her message. Running out to the transport, Prime was shouting orders saying that it was a small contingency that was there, but they weren't going to take a chance. Rushing forward, Magnus informed him he was coming no matter what. Prime simply nodded before they boarded and left.

Marissa examined how many were out there in front of her before she snuck outside. The temperature dropped of course, but as she eyed the transport she needed which was hers. The one transport she knew can get through anything quickly, she had to make her move. She had to get them away from every innocent in there. She knew it was risky, but she didn't sign up for the job for easy.

Goggles on, she was able to see their shapes as she moved stealthily to her ship. Ducking more than a few times, she managed to slip inside before turning the transport on and lifting off.

Soundwave heard the ship taking off as he read off only one life form inside. Informing them about the escaping human who was part of the EDC, only one was able to follow it swiftly through the hardening wind that increased.

Marissa sped off quickly making quick work and quick distance between the base and where she was at the present moment. Hearing her sensor going crazy, she spotted one lone figure charging after her. Cursing, she increased her speed, but as she increased her speed the lone figure sped past her. Her radar wasn't picking it up any longer, but it didn't mean it wasn't there as she noticed a shape appear in front of her. Cursing again, she veered to the left getting jolted right off the seat when she spotted its appendages wrap around the ship. Feeling that was bad enough already, the figure dropped her to the ground making her cry out in pain. Breathing hard, she knew it would be hard to run for help so she hoped the beaken would help before she fell back to see the top of the ship rip off revealing Cyclonus.

"Really? You?" She groaned out trying to remain conscious.

Lifting her up in his hand, he studied her with open concern. "If I knew it was you I would of been far more gentle."

"Spare me." She bit out sarcastically as he placed her into his cockpit. She wanted to kick his controls, but she felt like rubber as she scanned around her. Marissa was so desperate to stay awake even when his holoform appeared. "Don't touch me."

"You're bleeding." She didn't know where the handkerchief came from, but he tapped her forehead a little before unzipping her jacket. Not even bothered with her hitting him, he said. "Seeing if you are bleeding elsewhere. Your scan seems fine. Nothing internal, but need to see for any more blood. Now what is this?" Seeing the container, he took it off the belt and twisted it open. "Thank you for giving us this."

"No, give that back." She demanded as she weakly grabbed at it.

"No I'm sorry, but it is orders from Galvatron. He'd be sore if we don't follow orders." Brushing his hand against her face, he just stared at her already sleeping eyes. "I apologize for hurting you."

"You're a Decepticon. Decepticons are jerks. They don't care about others so save those false sentimentalities for someone gullible."

Brushing his lips against hers, he whispered. "That is where you are wrong for once." Hearing Galvatron's voice, he informed him he had the fragment. when he heard the Autobots were at the base, he was instructed to head back to keep it protected. After cutting off communication, he looked to her.

"What will happen to me?"

"They won't know, but you are coming with me." He replied as his holoform disappeared before he took off.

At the base, Galvatron alerted the others to retreat once Cyclonus was safely far away with the fragment. Prime informed the others to check and see to the civilians. As they did, Blaster came to Magnus and him informing them that the only ship missing was Marissa's. She grabbed the fragment and obviously left to lure them away from everyone to keep them safe.

"Her ship must have a homing signal." Magnus called out.

"Been trying to locate it since I was told that. It is weak. Give me a some astro seconds." Blaster informed him as he kept trying to locate it.

"Well work faster."

Blaster flashed him a look of annoyance. "She's our friend too. Okay I got it."

Heading to the ship, Magnus called out. "Then let's get her."

It felt like forever until they found it. It was already half covered in snow when they reached it. Rushing up to her transport he noticed it was in shambles and the inside of it made his spark lurch. "Prime there's blood in there. Looks fresh."

Processor working over time, Prime ordered them to spread out just in case she was tossed out. Magnus kept getting more fearful for her as they all agreed they couldn't find her. The possibility was they took her.

Marissa woke up to a pounding headache and the worse feeling in her body since her academy days before realizing where she was again. She was on that planet again where he had her that one time he took her from Magnus's ship. Sitting up slowly, she gritted her teeth in pain as the place swirled around her. She didn't see him there so she decided to try to use the control across from her to send a signal out. Getting up slowly, she took a couple of steps before falling on the ground in a dead faint. This wasn't graceful, she thought to herself before she heard the familiar sound of heavy footsteps coming towards her.

"I leave you alone to attend to business and you try to harm yourself more." Cyclonus commented softly as he helped her up to place back on the berth. Standing back up, he decided to activate his holoform again to attend to her better. "Yes, I see by that look of yours that this is my fault, but no one told you to take off." Dabbing some ointment on her, he added. "I know you were just saving those people inside. Very noble of you, but look at you now."

"Shut up."

"You are lucky that I like you because attitude like that would of gotten worse from me."

"So if I was anyone else you would of left them out there to die?" She asked angrily.

"Yes."

"Decepticons." She said it like a curse word.

Stopping what he was doing, he gazed into her eyes. "I get the anger, but if you want to get better it would do you a world of good to keep quiet."

"Don't act like you care." She hissed as she tried to get away from him.

Holding her still, he hissed back. "I do." Staring into her eyes, he calmed himself as he said. "What were you doing there anyhow? That doesn't look like a place for you to be."

Closing her eyes, she felt humiliated before her eyes were forced open by just a gentle touch on her chin as he lifted her face. "None of your business."

"Something happen between you and him to make you want to hide?"

"None of your business." Marissa repeated.

Placing the cloth down, he actually felt anger. "He made you feel like slag for something I did to you. I'm surprised you resorted to that, but it had to be enough for you to resort to it." Picking the cloth up again, he began to clean her face again. "Sorry that backfired then. He had no right to make you feel that bad about something I forced upon you."

She noted his sincere tone. "It wasn't all that bad. I did respond back to you. I get lonely at my job." And the guy I like doesn't seem to want me, she added silently.

Smirking at that, he examined her face. "The cuts are clean. There was more than just one. I made sure to stop the bleeding. You really bled."

Not sure what to do since her brain cells felt like they drained out with the blood, she laid back on the berth staring up at the ceiling. "Your fault on that part." She smirked back. Stupid to joke about it, but what was she gonna do? Cry? No, she rather joke about it. Having her view interrupted by his face above her, she just stared. "You won't keep me here forever will you?"

"No. I'll bring you back when I feel you are stable enough to fly." He replied gently. "Get some rest." Holoform vanishing, his root form went to the control panel to over look things.

She studied him for a while before eventually falling asleep. She automatically dreamt of things she most likely shouldn't be dreaming about right now. Cyclonus paused in his actions to turn to gaze at her just thinking of thoughts that he knew he couldn't actually pursue.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus stood with Prime and Prowl as they discussed their plans. They felt that while the fragment was important, it wasn't as important as retrieving her. After another accursary sweep of the area, she was no where's to be found. Magnus never minded coming up with plans of attack in the past, but this was that rare time he just felt that the talking lasted far too long for his taste. Something that even Prime had a sense of as he casually placed a hand on his arm to try to calm him. Only when Prowl left to gather everyone to get on the ship, that is when Prime turned to Magnus.

"I know you are worried. We all are, but you know how this attitude gets soldiers hurt." Prime warned.

"I do know, and of course how do we know if she is still." He cut himself off at that horrible thought.

"I'm certain she is fine. You know she is a survivor. She is strong. We will get her back." Prime assured him as he removed his hand from him.

"We chatted a little before that alarm went off. I apologized for how I treated her. Our friendship changed because of that. She said we are still friends, but when I asked her about the change, she said it did. She felt bad for not telling me, but because of my attitude towards her." He ended it there. Even though to many they saw an expressionless face from Prime, but years of friendship made him clearly read the understanding there.

"Give it time, Magnus. That is all you can do." Prime offered before seeing Prowl hail him. "Time to leave."

Taking a deep sigh, he followed him to the ship.

Marissa woke up feeling basically the same as before as she peered around her to the darkened control panel along with the empty cave. He must of left to see Galvatron again. Testing herself out to see if it was really just plain tiredness, she slowly rose herself up to sit up. Looking outside the mouth of the cave, she was indeed alone, and pretty hungry right now. What time is it?

Testing herself out, yet again, she got off the berth as gingerly as possible to find herself standing on the ground for more then a minute. That had to count for something, where before she automatically fell on her face. Looking up at the control panel while double checking around her, she went over to see how she can climb up. Can't they provide a step stool for times like this? She quipped in her head as she found what seemed to be a legitimate foot and hand hold. Thank goodness she knew how to rock climb. Reaching for purchase, she climbed up the thing as gingerly as she did with her getting off the berth. Getting on top, she tried several things to try to activate it. When she saw the panel light up, she smiled, but quickly sneered at herself when pain hit her. Trying to raise a communication up, she found herself to be quickly grabbed.

"I just wanted a pizza. I was really hungry." Marissa joked as she stared into his optics.

"Yes, I can imagine your hungry, but this" He points to the panel as he turns it off. "Is off limits to you."

"Fine, but can I go home now? I honestly am hungry and I wouldn't mind sleeping for at least twelve hours." She wondered.

Putting her on the ground, his answer was a simple transformation into his alt mode as he lifted his canopy up. "Get in. I told you I would do that for you."

Looking at him hesitantly, she decided to climb in, and almost jumped when she was strapped in. She always felt like she was being felt up when she climbed in one of them so most of the time, she hardly got inside any of them. Call it not wanting that personal space being invaded.

They arrived on the planet that Galvatron holed himself up on with the rest of his crew. They battled. Retrieved the fragment. But no Marissa. Magnus felt more desperate as he just listened to Galvatron's retreating laughter at the possibility of her actual death, but as he thought about it the only one missing here was his SIC Cyclonus. Magnus turned to Prime to tell him what he suspected.

Meanwhile on Earth in some diner that Cyclonus landed near so as not to attract too much attention since he decided to land in the thick of the trees. Activating his holoform, he escorted her to the diner where they seated themselves towards the back. Marissa knew she looked horrible. Banged and bruised with the clothes on from yesterday that was more suitable for colder climates while he looked impeccably handsome, clean shaven, and nicely dressed. Eyeing her clothes, she sighed.

"Now I wish I had a change of clothes. I look like crap." She whispered.

He put her through a lot yesterday with his stunt, but he felt all in all, she was still a very attractive woman. "A mud pit won't phase how you look at all." He mentioned as the waitress came over.

"Howdy darlings! What can I get you?" The waitress chirped as she smiled at them. Mostly at him, Marissa noticed with amusement.

"I'll just have coffee. Still working on my meal from last night." Cyclonus told her happily with a charming smile. "My poor love here was discharged from the hospital, and you know how that food is." He added with a wink.

Finally looking at Marissa, the waitress cooed at her. "Oh I'm so sorry sweetie. How about a piece of pie on the house along with your meal? Hospital food is the worst."

Trying to smile warmly at her. Still an action that caused pain, she replied. "I wouldn't mind some tea and eggs with bacon."

"Sure honey. I'll put in your order right away." Looking back at Cyclonus she gave him a friendly wink before scampering away.

Leaning her head a bit to the side, Marissa just gazed at him. "Love that fake pile of crud you fed her. Although I think you could have told her the chicken just crossed the road and she would still give you anything you want since she had such moon eyes for you."

"I'm paying for this meal, so shhh there."

"With stolen currency I imagine." She huffed. "Criminals."

Seeing the waitress come back with their drinks, he waited as Marissa poured her hot water into her cup to dip her bag in before quickly sliding over next to her to place his arm around her shoulder. "I know you aren't fond of criminals, especially Decepticons, or me for that matter, but I didn't have to bring you back here did I?" He asked as he nuzzled her neck.

Her heart stilled as he felt his breath against her. It was strange that their holoforms did that. She didn't want to turn herself to face him so she just swallowed hard. "Why me?"

Cyclonus was about to answer when the waitress came back happily unloading Marissa's food. Watching the woman leave, he slipped back to his side to make like he was enjoying his coffee. Marissa simply and slowly ate her food. Her heart was beating hard now. She felt shaky, but she needed to eat. When she was done, she used the restroom after asking if they sold anything for travel use like toothpaste and such. When she got her little purchase, she made her way in there to freshen up. Examining the bathroom, she already noticed there was no phone going in there and there was no window as well. Annoyed with her luck, she just discarded her stuff to re-join Cyclonus.

Outside, he walked her back to where his body stood waiting, but instead of his holoform just disappearing he placed her against him gently securing his arm around her waist. "He's an idiot." He murmured gently before placing his lips on hers. Separating briefly, he added. "You know that correct?"

She tried to push away from him after that question was asked. Pulling away, she replied. "He isn't an idiot, he just made one error."

Cyclonus studied her body language. Studied what was written in those eyes of hers as his form disappeared, and his optics light up. Transforming, he said. "I'll take you wherever you wish to go."

She stayed rooted where she was. Go back to Antartica? Go back home? She really had no home, just a couple of bases she ends up in mostly, and hotel rooms. Not knowing how to answer, she found herself sitting down against a tree staring in front of her. For once in her life she felt lost. Seeing his holoforms feet again, she didn't look up at him when she spoke so softly it almost made it impossible for even him to hear her. "I don't know where to go."

Sitting down next to her, he asked. "Do you know what you want then?"

She had an inkling. A notion. She knew in the personal nature that one being didn't want it. Sure she didn't tell him point blank that she has feelings for him, but she did tell him in her own way. She never flirted with anyone like that before like she did with him. Still staring in front of her, she decided to inquire herself. "Do you know what you want?"

It was meant to make her feel better if he somehow didn't know himself, but he took her by surprise again when he gently placed her in his arms as he placed her in his lap, to kiss her again. "This. I want this." He answered honestly. "You are intoxicating."

Marissa had a feeling people were worried about her, but things somehow flew apart for her in a way as she accepted his kiss. Yes, she wondered still how Magnus kissed, but at the same time she had a feeling he wouldn't have wanted her like that. She can be friends with him. She cared enough for him to be that. She will always care for him like that, but as she thought all these feelings she should just resign herself to this intense feeling Cyclonus was giving her right now, and surrender. But she found herself saying no as she slipped off his lap. "I'm sorry, I can't."

He reached out to her to guide her up. Staring silently at her, he made a mental note to himself as he left her alone to make a communication. A silent one before saying to her. "He'll be here soon to pick you up."

His voice sounded so different. "Who?" She asked as she looked up at his normal face.

"Who do you think?" That time his voice hinted the conviction there as he took a step away from her. "Shouldn't be too long, they were close to Earth anyhow."

"Cyclonus?" She paused as she examined his face. "I shouldn't have feelings for you as well."

First his optics widened at her confession before narrowing as he contemplated something. "I wasn't expecting mines for you." He admitted forlornly before he took a few more steps away as he took off.

Marissa's mouth widened before she slowly clambered to a point in the highway where she will spot her friends so they can pick her up, but as she waited, she just held herself tightly wishing she can get back to where she was way before all this started happening.

A half hour later, she spotted Ultra Magnus rolling up next to her where she sat. Watching the door swing open on its own accord, she smiled as she gladly climbed into the front. "Surprised you guys didn't send Jetfire or someone else to get me." She said as she curled up into the seat.

Watching the rare holoform of Magnus appear, he flashed her an instant look of concern as he wanted to touch her to examine her, but stayed to just doing it with his eyes. Noting the cuts and bruises, he asked. "I wanted to get you myself."

"My hero." She remarked as her head hit heavily against the back of the cushion. "Sorry about that." She thought she was weak before, but the sudden gentle feeling of his hand against her face made her breathing stop as she focused back on him.

"Don't apologize. I was very worried about you, Marissa. When I saw your ship like that..." He halted himself as he didn't want to verbalize it, he instead wrapped her up in his arms. "I'm glad you are all right."

This was the first time they did this. They never hugged. It might be his holoform, but still the very act made her eyes widen at first before closing to take it in. It felt so good. "I had to do that. I didn't want all those civilians hurt, Magnus. That is our job to keep them safe." She said softly. She might of sounded husky, but she didn't care. This felt good.

Pulling away from her slightly, he brushed some hair back as he gazed at her face, he smiled at her. "I know, but I'm allowed to worry."

The delicious pull of this as she had him so close to her. She ran her hand through his hair as a symbolic gesture of some kind at first, but she was so close as she placed her lips against his own. She felt him stiffen at her movement. Than hesitation. Followed by more statue like action from him. When he started to respond, he pushed away from her with a look in his eyes, she honestly couldn't read before he disappeared and was replaced by his voice in the cabin.

"Right. We should get you back and looked at." Magnus stammered as he pulled onto the highway.

Marissa felt empty all of a sudden. She guessed that was her answer from him on how he really felt for her. Moving herself to look straight ahead on the seat, she just stayed silent as they drove to their destination. A destination that seemed even further away then usual.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. :)**

* * *

Those lips of her were on his own and what did he do? He didn't respond. He just disappeared. He may of not of known what to say, but he should have responded more. He knew he was taken completely by surprise. It felt good. Felt electric the second she did that, but he left like a coward. He berated himself on his off hours. Berated himself when she was standing beside Kup as she was speaking about what was happening with the protocols with the E.D.C. They spoke on their off hours, but it wasn't quite the same as before. He should of just wrapped her up in his arms and let her know exactly how she made him feel. No but duty and how she needed medical attention took precedence over him kissing.

Also he was a coward. He can admit to it.

He was sure Cyclonus never faltered when he kissed her. He hardly ever did.

Oh those lips on his holoforms lips. What would they feel like on his actual lip component? He thought as he read something coming in through his data pad. It was just work, but the more he looked at the wording it looked like his screw up.

* * *

For Marissa, she found herself where Cyclonus often took refuge. She hadn't seen him since that day, so she wondered something as she landed her ship near his cave. Getting out, she wandered inside to find it empty. Figured that the only time she came here willingly he isn't here. Turning around, she caught him staring at her from the mouth of the cave in an amused look. "Sorry to barge in."

"That's fine. What are you doing here?" He asked cordially.

"Do you spend any length of time with Galvatron or is that only for missions?" She wondered suddenly.

"I spend time with them. I am close by so if they need me I am there. Other than that, I'm not fan off a lot of people around. I enjoy my privacy." He replied as he stepped forward. "So what are you doing here?"

"I kissed him and he didn't kiss me back. I don't know why I wanted to tell you, but I did so I should leave now." Marissa said in a rushed way as she started stepping towards him to make to her ship.

Stopping her in her tracks, he gently placed her in his hand as he deposited her on his berth. "He's a fool. Don't defend him, but he is." He stated as his holoform appeared beside her. "Me on the other hand, is not."

"Yes, but you are a Decepticon, so you are a fool yourself." She countered.

"Oh but that is a different type of fool, my dear." Seeing how she never backed away from him, he gently took her hand.

She didn't know if she should pursue this or not. She was rejected and someone else is offering himself to her. Albeit he is a criminal, but in truth, she enjoyed speaking to him. "Still a fool."

Placing her against him, he kissed her slowly enjoying the sensation her lips always caused him. He had a feeling she would never sleep with him, so he had to think of something else. Feeling her respond to his kiss, he did feel emboldened as he lowered her to his berth to lay beside her. Holding her. Sampling her. "Am I still a fool?" He whispered.

"No, but I think I am." She answered as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him. In truth the kiss felt pretty good that was until he separated from her.

"I can't do this any more unless you aren't just doing this simply because he rejected you."

Marissa stared at him not knowing what to say until one word creeped in. "Tease." Before she jumped off his berth to storm off to her ship.

"Not a tease, Marissa, just want you sure of what you want before anything can be pursued." Cyclonus said logically.

Pausing, her shoulders sagged. "I understand." What more can she say? It was kinda nice of him not taking advantage of her vulnerability.

Going to Autobot city she asked where Magnus was when they informed her he drove off to the lake possibly since that seems to be a place he likes to hang out lately. Giving her thanks there, she headed there just halting her vehicle near the entrance of the lake itself. No one wanted to drive in there to disturb the natural beauty of the place, so even the guys would transform out of their alt modes to walk in. Stepping out of her car, she walked quietly in swearing she can hear something like heavy venting. Concerned, she went in further and stopped before ducking around the corner to observe what was in front of her.

Ultra Magnus was sitting against a large boulder alone, but his helm would occasionally tip back. Noticing his arm moving, she wondered what he was doing for a second until her eyes widened. There were times he would move his arm fast, then he would slow it down making his helm tip back further allowing a groan to follow before he went fast again. Marissa should of left to allow him privacy, but she was glued. She wished she could see more as she quickly glanced above her to see if she can get up there and still remain unnoticed. Shaking her head at the deviant thought. A thought that was so delicious, she just enjoyed the sounds he made.

So Magnus is alive below the waist. Who was he thinking about to get himself so charged? She asked herself, but as that thought creeped in it was followed by, who the hell is the femme he is thinking about? She felt jealous over another bot.

Helm tilted back. Moaning louder and louder as his arm increased its ministrations, he looked down at himself as he went slow again. She saw his mouth move, but no words came out until he threw his head back crying out, "Marissa! OH frag, Marissa." His sounds increased more steadily until he made one final cry out. After his cry out, he placed his helm back to cycle in some air.

Marissa stood stunned. He had feelings for her after all. She was both happy and confused. Why didn't he respond to her kiss then? He must have been nervous to hurt her since she was injured. Perhaps it was for the best if he made the first move. Or second move in this case.

Later that night, she received a message from him. She was back stationed on the base in the outer atmosphere. _"Good evening, Marissa. How are you?"_

"Fine, but I wished I seen more of your spike as you stroked it." She replied out loud with a mischievous smile on her face. _"I'm fine, Magnus. How are you? Did you do anything exciting today?"_ She typed out.

_"Nothing much happened. Just went to the lake to enjoy it."_

"Enjoyed it indeed." She was smiling like a Cheshire cat. _"I'd love to enjoy it with you one day."_

_"Same here." _Magnus imagined himself at the lake with her. Just enjoying her. Completely. Feeling his interface panel aching at the thought too, he tried to calm himself.

_"I'll grab my bikini and take a dip also. That would feel great on my skin. Refreshing."_ She felt her devil horns going up now.

The thought of her in a bikini almost made him do something. _"Yes, grab your bikini. If you want to, just dress up there. Would save some time."_

_"Are you sure you just don't want to see me naked?"_

He paused as he felt his panel slide open_. "You know I'm a gentleman to you." _He wasn't going to say that he wanted her naked so he can interface with her right then and there.

There he goes avoiding me, she thought. _"I know you are, but you sure about not wanting to see me naked?"_

Magnus groaned as he performed his act on himself. "Yes, I want to see you naked. I want to make love to you. I want to take those clothes off and kiss you in so many places that I want to make you beg for me more." He said aloud before typing. _"If I see you naked. I see you naked."_

_"Avoidance has always been your strong suit in these conversations. Wonder why I keep running off."_ Yeah she said it, she didn't care. _"If you are there tomorrow, I might be seeing you if not then, I'll see you here. As it is I need to fall asleep, Magnus. Have a good night."_

_"Have a good night yourself."_ He typed back.

Checking the time and checking other things, she went to the docking bay to retrieve her small transport to get out of there. She was going to go where no one knew where she was, but the thing was that she didn't know where. Getting out of there, she headed to Earth where she headed to the ocean to look at it from the beach. It may be night time, but she loved how the moon's reflection bounced on the waves.

Sitting down on the sand, she just enjoyed everything, and while she heard the footsteps approaching from behind, she almost turned to confront the person if need be, but was surprised when Cyclonus came up behind her placing her between his legs as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Miss me?" He asked coyly. He actually did read their conversation. As much as they think their line is secure, he saw what they typed, and cursed Magnus in being an idiot.

"Stalking me?"

"I guess." He replied kissing the back of her head. "You were bold with him."

"Saw something today that made me feel bold."

"What was that?"

Turning her head to look at him, she said in almost a squeak. "I'm not going to tell you!"

"Spoil sport." Cyclonus said as he laughed into her hair. "You aren't objecting to me holding you."

"It feels nice, that's why."

Cyclonus needed something more from her. He enjoyed this part, but wanted something else as he laid her on the sand while he covered her with his body. Gazing into her eyes, she still wasn't objecting as his body was reacting to her more. Kissing those sweet lips of hers, he slipped a hand into her shirt. That was something for her to almost object to as their kiss deepened, and the hand that wanted to bat him away decided to wrap around his shoulder. Feeling he had the okay, he moved his hand up until he felt the lower rise of her breast. Teasing his finger along it, she just kept allowing him even as he moved his hand to the side to find something resembling a clasp. Fiddling around with it, he found it to release her, so as he moved the offending fabric away, he brushed along the upper rise of her chest to tease the nipple.

Moving her face away from him, she moaned a little at the feeling he was producing before kissing him again. Then as quickly as those good feelings were, she once again objected. "No, I haven't decided."

He was breathing hard. He was dumbfounded. Hand still on her breast, he just stared back at her. "Please decide quickly, Marissa." He teased her nipple for good measure before he released her.

"I'm trying, Cyclonus. I really am." She assured him while trying to hook her bra up again. "Give me time, please."

"I will." He didn't want to, but he decided he must.

* * *

Marissa was wandering along the corridors of Autobot City when she felt a hand grab her and pull her into a room. Instincts taking over, she went to defend herself when she was pressed against the wall with only her in the dim lighting. Cursing and demanding to be let go, she stopped herself when Magnus's holoformed face appeared. His face was unreadable as he stared into her eyes. Even when he took both her arms to hold them above her head with one hand. Marissa felt her heart beating as she stared at him. Only once in a while she would close her eyes. Each time she opened her eyes though his gaze never wavered.

"Magnus?" She whispered. This granted her his eyes giving her a slow scan along her body. She felt she couldn't breath.

No more avoidance from him any longer. His venting hitched as he examined her. Crushing his lips against her own. Marissa gave a startled gasp for a second before relaxing until an approval of a sound was released from her. Magnus wanted her. She was his friend and will always be his friend, but now he wanted her. Feeling his tongue against hers made him moan in her mouth, especially when he ran his hand from her hands down to her side, just stopping around the breast. He spread his thumb to rest on her nipple while the rest of the hand rested on the side. He teased her until they reached into hardened buds. She arched her back desiring much more so he granted it by taking the bottom of her shirt, and taking it off. He moaned at what she wore under even as he kissed the rise of those beautiful breasts. Releasing her arms, he concentrated on her pants as he undid them. Taking them off was a pain, but what he was rewarded with was worth it as he knelt down on the ground to worship her. The way she gazed at him. Eyes full of want. He had to show her how he wanted her too as he spread her legs to kiss and make love to her womanhood with his tongue. Marissa gasped before relaxing.

Marissa was hoping this wasn't a dream. It better not be a dream. Seeing and feeling him all over her body was simply amazing. She felt like she was melting. This wasn't the ideal place to do this, but she wasn't going to argue with passions. Throwing her head back she kept moaning. "Oh Magnus."

Loving her taste, he still got up as he removed his clothing. Gazing at her for some time, he moved both of his hands down the length of her body until he reached her rear to lift her up and position her over him. Kissing her, he then entered her making them both gasp in pleasure. He knew he didn't say one word to her. He was letting his actions speak for him as he slowly made love to her.

Only when he was very close to release, he whispered to her. "Marissa. My Marissa." With that declaration, both of them came to a release at the same time. They knew they were loud, but they didn't seem to care as he held her close to him. So many years of talking that quickly edged into flirtation. He knew he was crazy about her long ago, but refused to admit it. He wondered if was a current development on what made him declare himself in such a way to her? Although the way she fitted against him. The way her breath brushed against him, he let out a deep sigh as he felt the need to get her to his quarters so he may hold her more comfortably in his arms. It wasn't like he was uncomfortable, he just wanted to make sure it didn't make he start to feel at unease all of a sudden.

Moving her legs away from his waist, she looked into his eyes. "What now?" Her voice was low. Breathy.

Smiling at her, he grabbed her clothes to hand to her. "I say we retire to my room." He replied.

Shakily, she placed her clothes on one at a time while Magnus's root form stepped forth. She wondered how it would be to make love to his actual form. Blushing at her sudden imagination of everything possible there, she noticed that Magnus just seemed amused before picking her up in his hand. Normally she just stood on his palm, but now she sat there as they walked to his quarters. When they got there, they entered with Magnus placing a 'Do not disturb' sign on his door before settling her on the berth.

"Thinking about us making love in my root form back there?"

She blushed. "Hey no fair to read that thought."

Sitting on his berth, he watched as she started to remove her clothing again. "I have thought of it thousands of times before." Enjoying this perfect beauty in front of him, he ran his digit softly against her skin enjoying the shudder he produced. "You are so beautiful." He murmured lustily.

"And you are very handsome, Magnus." She felt weak kneed so laying on her back she just enjoyed his touch. He was so large compared to her, but gentle. This just always amazed her. She hoped this wasn't a lark as she felt her head tilt back when he rejoined her as his holoform again to kiss her on the neck. Never in her life had she felt like this.


	8. Chapter 8

Last night, she never received any sleep as she laid on his chest while he laid in recharge. Making love to him felt perfect, but after he drifted off her eyes shot open. She never told him about Cyclonus. He probably had an idea about it and didn't want to risk a repeat of his past mistake, or just didn't know. In truth she did have an attraction towards him. He was easy to talk to for the enemy. Easy on the eyes, in her opinion, but not like Magnus. She knew she played with fire kissing him back.

"Marissa, have you slept?" Came his tired voice.

Smiling warmly at him, she shook her head. "I had something on my mind."

"And what is that? You can tell me." Seeing her look away, he ran his digit along her. "Is it about Cyclonus?"

Studying his optics, she couldn't read him right now. "Yes. He did act like a gentle mech to me. Yes he kissed me again a few more times. Confessed on how he felt. Told me how stupid you were regarding us."

"I showed you how I felt."

"Yes, and pretty much in public since we didn't close that room off after you pulled me in there." She noted as she giggled. "We are so law abiding and we did something that wasn't that."

"We are allowed some indiscretions at times." He pointed out. "I saw you walking down that corridor so I took my chance. It was a now or never moment for me."

Sitting up she moved to sit up on him. "Is this a one time thing between us, Magnus?"

Admiring how comfortable she was on him, he said. "No it isn't."

"I'm not one to want a guy to automatically define a relationship, but in this case well..." She trailed off momentarily embarrassed.

"I want to be yours, Marissa."

Smiling, she moved down on him reaching his large lips. Due to size difference this would be comical, but she had to feel a bit of them against her as she kissed his bottom lip making him quirk his lips up in a smile. "I want to be yours, Magnus."

Activating his holoform, he reached for her to lay her on the berth. "Time to celebrate us before one of us unfortunately has to report to duty and the other has to get some sleep."

Giggling, she welcomed him back as they began kissing.

* * *

Cyclonus was running variables on his computer when he spotted her landing. Smiling to himself, he waited until she was out and over next to him. "Hello."

"Hi, Cyclonus. Busy working I see. What nefarious plot are you hatching today?" She asked in a slight teasing voice.

Shrugging, he simply answered. "Reducing the pain of rabbit ears, I guess."

She knew he was kidding, but she still had to look up there with a slight twinkle in her eye. "Not allowed to get rid of them. I kinda like them."

Examining her, he had a feeling why she was there. "He woke up, didn't he?" By the large smile she tried to suppress on her face, but failed to do so, he was right. "Glad he developed his processor in time then." Turning to face the control, he entered some new equations in.

"Are you all right?" He kept typing so she said something else. "You have been actually great with me. I appreciate it even if I didn't understand it or trust it because, you know."

"Because I'm a Decepticon." Cyclonus pointed out tiredly. "Even I have feelings, Marissa. You may not believe it or trust it, but I do. I wasn't expecting them, but I developed them." Sparing her a glance, he added. "I did fall for you. I did what I did for you simply because that is what you do for someone you care for, am I correct? Anyhow, he is a very lucky mech to have you so I hope he doesn't squander it."

She was starting to fall for him. Just not as hard as she did like she did with Magnus. "I still hope we can talk at times. I know I'd miss that."

His spark ached. He did have a feeling this would happen, but it still didn't stop it as he turned to fully regard her. Can he keep talking to her without touching her? "Give me time before we can chat again, Marissa." Activating his holoform he popped up directly in front of her startling her. Taking a gentle hold of her arms to keep her up right, he told her. "If it doesn't work out with him, than there is always me."

Nodding her agreement there, she gave him a quick hug before having to part from him. She was afraid of certain things happening if she did remain there a minute longer. As for Cyclonus, he watched as she left there before turning back to his controls.

Hearing his comm go off, he answered it right away. "Cyclonus here."

"Cyclonus, report here at once." Galvatron ordered.

"Right away, Lord Galvatron." Turning the control panel off, he quickly transformed to head to his location. Galvatron never tolerated waiting.

* * *

Marissa was languidly relaxing next to the lake like she did that one day, while resting her feet inside the cool water. Leaning back on her arms, she tilted her head back to enjoy the sun on her skin. It truly was a beautiful day today. Or maybe it was always beautiful and she was too focused on work to notice it. Shrugging her shoulders, she didn't care. She was happy. She wanted to enjoy today.

"Was I the mech you thought about?"

Smiling at the sound of his voice, she squinted her eyes to get a look at Magnus standing above her. "Yes, you were the mech I was referring to. You want me to kiss you in front of a cactus to confirm it?" She teased.

Activating his holoform, he was on top of her. "You can kiss me in front of this lake to confirm it."

Doing as he wanted, she enjoyed him for a bit longer before asking. "I thought you were on duty."

"I am. This is a slight break before I go back out there. I spotted you come here so I took the first chance I can get." Kissing her neck, he desired to do so much more to her right now.

"So you are breaking the rules just to get some kissing action. First public sex and now this. Ultra Magnus, have I changed you?"

"Yes and I believe for the better." He said as a compliment delivering her a tiny kiss on the forehead before standing up. "I have to go back. I hope to see you later when I'm off."

"Oh you will." She promised him as she watched him walk away. She loved when he looked back at her to smile at her before facing forward. She was finally getting a life, she thought as she laid down to close her eyes.

Hearing loud shots firing in the distance, Marissa wondered if it was a dream, but as soon as she opened her eyes the reality was they were under attack. Quickly putting her shoes on, she rushed to check it out while still maintaining some cover. She wished she had a weapon with her just in case while finally getting to a location to see Autobot City being attacked.

Squinting her eyes, she didn't understand why they didn't transform the city yet. Seeing a bright pulsing light beating into the city blasting away so much, she started to understand why. Was this the fragment they stole doing this? She knew it had great power, but could it really do all that?

Watching Seekers and Sweeps flying all over, she went running back to her vehicle to call for any available back up. She was such an idiot not to grab the radio in the first place, as she cursed all the way to her car just to be stopped by one of the coneheads. She didn't know which one it was, but she slid into the ground.

"Well, isn't this pleasant." It greeted coldly grabbing her to place her inside of him.

"Let me go." She demanded.

It chuckled at her. "You humans amuse me."

Watching as they flew next to the battle and towards Galvatron, she started kicking at his panel. She didn't care if she died, she just knew she won't be used as a pawn.

"Hey! Stop that." It grated out.

Not as long as I can still breath, Marissa thought as she hit against something so hard it caused him to dive towards the ground towards some of the Autobots. She prayed none of them got hurt as she felt the hardness of the ground before getting thrusted up against its canopy before dropping back down as she hit against his controls with her body.

Taking long hard breaths, she found her world in a dizzying array as she passed out.

Magnus was near when he witnessed Thrust crash down as he ducked out of the way to notice he had a passenger inside of him. Spark leaping, he ran over there to rip his canopy off to retrieve her. Scanning her body, surprisingly she didn't have any broken bones, she just had some cuts that weren't deep. Informing Prime that she was injured, he told him to bring her to a save place, but running off proved difficult when he fell under rapid fire.

So here he was with an injured, Marissa, as he tried to defend them, while other Autobots did the same only to now find Devastator right on top of them knocking them all down, and in the process making Marissa roll out of his hands since now even Magnus was temporarily knocked out. Devastator didn't seem to take notice of her as he continued stomping ahead. The only one that took notice was one that followed nearby him.

Seeing her down there injured, he lifted her up to examine her before storing her safely inside of him since he did have the luxury to do so. Smirking at the passed out Magnus at the side, he remarked to himself how lucky he was that he didn't get crushed, but he did walk over to him to move him deeper inside just in case he came back. Why he did it was simple enough, in spite of being on opposite sides, he did have a certain level of respect for him. As for Cyclonus, he moved fast as he snuck away from battle to travel to the nearest town to place her in the care of a doctor.

A battle that was barely won. Magnus did wake with an ache in his processor and spark when no one could locate, Marissa. He ignored Ratchet giving him orders to go to med bay. Where was she? Did Cyclonus nab her again? What the hell was that weapon?

For Marissa, she woke in a hospital attached to an IV and a heart monitor groaning of an instant headache and body pains. Where was she? Pressing the button for the nurse, she waited until someone came.

"Hello, Ms Faireborn. Is there something that you need?" The nurse asked.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" She asked through a shaky voice.

"You are in St Francis Presbyterian Hospital. The doctor in this town called Scotts, said a Decepticon delivered you demanding you get immediate medical help. I can't believe it was a Decepticon. That had to be a mistake." The nurse replied.

"Thanks. Any way I can see the doctor?" Marissa asked.

"He is checking on other patients and you'll be one of them." The nurse chirped out.

"Thank you." Closing her eyes, she waited till she left the room so she can grab the phone and dial one of her cousins. "Hey, Kathy. Yeah I'm fine, I guess. I'm at St Francis Presbyterian Hospital. Yeah." Smiling, Marissa continued. "Tell Magnus where I am so he doesn't kill himself. If he needs med help than he should do it. Tell the stubborn guy to go to Ratchet now. My orders." She waited again as her cousin went on. "Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye." Hanging up, she closed her eyes again.

"Glad your awake."

"It hurts so much to smile and keep my eyes open, Cyclonus." Marissa softly said.

Stepping forward, he touched her shoulder lightly. "Risked my aft getting you away from there."

"I know and I appreciate it." Feeling his lips against her forehead, she opened her eyes a little. "One of those coneheads found me near the lake and kidnapped me. I kicked his panel in and made him crash land."

Softly chuckling, Cyclonus kissed her again. "He deserved that, but I'm sorry you got hurt in the process."

"I got in a line of work that I know that I was going to get hurt in. You have to be tough." Smiling up at him in spite of some pain, she smugly said. "Look at me, I survived a plane crash."

Smiling wide, he wanted to do more than kiss her forehead, but he had to fight his temptation as he straightened up. "I should leave. I'm glad you are alright."

"Thank you, Cyclonus." She weakly said as she closed her eyes.

"Anything for you." He told her and meant it as he disappeared from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

When she opened up her eyes a second time, she spotted Tina reading over her chart on one side, and Magnus to her other side with his hand around hers. The lights in the room were really too bright for, Marissa's liking so she just let her eyes slit a bit in order to think.

Looking down at her cousin, Tina gave her a tiny smile. "I'll dim the lights soon, just wanted to read this some more." She assured her. Tina was a young accomplished doctor so it wasn't no surprise that she had her chart in her hands at the moment.

"Surprised you didn't memorize it before you waltzed in." Marissa teased.

"She got in here a few minutes before you woke up." Magnus informed her softly. "I thought the other doctor was a joke in my opinion."

Flipping over the page, Tina narrowed her eyes. "Yeah. Because he misread something." Shaking her head, she placed the file down to rest at the side of her leg as she went to the lights to dim them. "Better?" Receiving a nod from Marissa, she went back to the bed. "For one thing, nothing has been broken so for him to want to perform surgery is completely unnecessary. Your blood tests read fine, but honestly I have no faith right now at the moment."

"Don't tell me you are going to make me head to your hospital to get tested out." Marissa groaned out.

"Marissa, I'm not a fan of speaking ill of other doctors, but when I have a bad feeling in my bones, I really want to be at ease." She told her softly. "I'll be back to get the transfer papers done with."

Watching her leave, she turned her attention to, Magnus. "I know you think this hospital gown looks sexy on me."

He smiled at her enjoying the fact she can still joke. Leaning over, he kissed her on the mouth. "I was worried about you."

"Don't be, Magnus. I'm stronger than I look."

"True, but..."

"I'm able to handle a stallion like you in your own berth." She interrupted him with a wink.

He enjoyed how she can still tease regardless of this right now. "You love teasing me."

"I'm simply stating a fact, Magnus." Moving her body up, she kissed him again. "But you are cute when you are chagrined."

* * *

A month passed since then. While they both attended to their separate duties, they still managed to find some time for one another. At times it looked like it was mostly a friendship based type of relationship until it hit closed doors. Something that they didn't seem to mind. Mostly, Magnus since he was far more reserved than Marissa. The only time they did anything romantic in public was at the lake, and that was still pretty private considering since not many did go up there.

One day, Autobot city had some new visitors in the form of femme's. Arcee, Chromia, and Moonracer. While Arcee would rather be out in the far reaches of space or Cybertron, she regulated herself in trying to be as busy as possible. Chromia, if she wasn't on duty, she was with Ironhide. Moonracer just became bored when she wasn't on duty and felt that being on Earth was too lax for her taste so as she was speaking to Chromia about stuff, and Chromia suggesting some good things to check out, Ultra Magnus rolled up.

"I haven't seen him in a long time."

Chromia caught the sound of her companion's voice along with the vibration that was coming from her. "Forget it, he's involved with someone."

Pouting, Moonracer still couldn't help herself as she roved her optics up his body. "Who?"

"Human from E.D.C, a Captain Marissa Faireborn. I hear those two's are a lot alike." Chromia replied.

"Him with a human? Interesting."

Oh god, Chromia thought when she dragged out the word, 'Interesting.' Catching her friend walking towards him, she tried to halt her. "Moonracer! What are you doing?"

For vorns, she wondered was under that chassis of his. She was always fascinated by him. She was fascinated by many, but his out of limits, attitude, always made her fantasize about him. "Greetings, Ultra Magnus."

Turning his head to regard her, he nodded at her. "Greetings, Moonracer. How are you enjoying yourself here?"

Finally standing in front of him, she had to stop herself from vibrating. "It is okay. I prefer Cybertron better."

Smiling at her, he told her. "Yeah, it takes some getting use to, but it grows on you."

"Perhaps if you show me around, maybe I will understand." She suggested. She hoped he would smile again. It was a really pleasant smile.

"Perhaps."

Feeling bolder, she placed a hand on his arm. "What is your favorite thing to see here? Location wise."

Ultra Magnus vented a little feeling her hand run up and down his arm. He really needed to make an excuse to leave. "The lake. The ocean."

Moving closer to him, she really had to tilt her head up. "Which lake? Which ocean?"

"Um..." What the hell is going on here? He thought.

* * *

After Marissa was done on her shift, she said her good bye to Kup as she parted to meet up with Magnus. On the drive over, she was smiling thinking to herself that she can't remember the last time she ever smiled meeting up with a boyfriend. In truth, if she couldn't then they didn't mean anything to her in the first place. Magnus meant something to her. He was sweet and kind to her. He only seemed to joke with her, and the way he held her made her almost fall apart at the seams in the best of ways because she wanted him to put her back together, lay with her, so she can wake up next to him again.

She found herself driving into Autobot city, parking in her usual spot. Getting out, she walked in the direction that was the quickest route to his quarters. She should think about him more often during any drive because it made it go so quick, she thought as she smiled.

Running her hand through her hair to make sure it was fine, she went around the bend to find herself stopping, and gaping. There in front of her was Magnus being felt up by another female. A femme at that, and he wasn't pushing her away while she touched and even kissed him. Marissa's blood ran cold and her heart started beating out of her chest when she saw him touching her back.

* * *

"Moonracer, I'm involved." Magnus vented out as she continued pawing him. He was so much larger than her, but he wanted to be a gentleman at least in not pushing her roughly back.

"She won't know." Running her hand into his seam, she smiled at the instant vibration she received from him. "You like that don't you?" She purred.

Head back, he placed his arm on her, but surprised himself in not pushing her away, he just brushed against her as she continued to pinch and rub his most sensitive of wiring. "We. Need. To. Stop."

"Not while you are responding like this, we aren't." Moonracer teased.

"Uh, Moonracer."

Hearing her friends voice, she was surprised Chromia was still around. "Yes?" She asked huskily.

"We have a visitor." Chromia whispered.

Glancing past, Magnus she spotted a stunned Marissa. "Who are you?"

"I use to be his girlfriend." Marissa answered.

Out of his stupor, Magnus pushed Moonracer away to turn to her. "Marissa, it isn't what you think it is." Oh, he'll regret those words, he thought.

Bristling up, she placed her hands on her hips. "Really? To me it looks like you were enjoying how she was touching you."

"Marissa." Magnus stepped forward.

Raising her hand up to stop him from approaching, she hissed out. "Save it." Peering over to Moonracer, she added. "He's all yours honey." Turning abruptly on her heel, she marched off hearing Magnus following her. "Stop following me, Magnus. I mean it."

"Marissa, you are the only one for me. You know that."

Laughing hard, she turned to give him one brief glance. "Is that why you allowed her to touch you right in your favorite area?" Marissa sniffed the air angered and hurt by him. She was going to go somewheres where she was far away from him.

Magnus didn't know what went into him when he allowed Moonracer to touch him in that way. He honestly cared more about Marissa than she will possibly know, but she won't listen, and he had a feeling she was betrayed to the point she will never believe him.

"Ultra Magnus?"

Hearing, Moonracer's voice, he turned towards her growling. "You ever get near me like that again, I swear to you it will be the last time ever. Are you satisfied?!"

"No and I let my attraction for you override my thinking. I apologize." She answered meekly.

Stalking past her, he told her to forget it, and went to retire to his quarters away from everyone. Pity he couldn't get away from himself.

* * *

Later at night, Marissa was in her private quarters in space drinking away her sorrows, and just reading random stupid stories on the internet. Yawning, she got up from her bed to wander to her little fridge to get some water and a pill to swallow. Coming back she saw a message on her screen.

_"Marissa, I don't blame you for being angry at me. I betrayed your trust and hurt you beyond reason. I don't know why it happened. I don't, but I do know how I truly feel for you. I was looking forward in seeing you as I normally am, and that happens. Moonracer means nothing to me. You are and will be the only one who means something to me. Yours truly, Ultra Magnus."_

Marissa kept reading that over and over again before she sent it to her cousin, Kathy. After the incident occurred, her cousins have been basically talking her down from the proverbial ledge, so sharing this was no big deal. Kathy did give her an instant reply.

_"Don't know what to say to that because my only thought is this; If she didn't mean anything in the first place, than why do it? Sideswipe is telling me the same thing with an extra added thing of giving yourself time to yourself. I have to agree to that advice."_

_"I plan on it. Thank you guys for helping me out today."_

_"No problem. If you need to talk more, you know where to find us all." _Kathy typed out.

Thanking her for the trouble, Marissa bid them good night before going under the covers herself. A tear escaped from her eye as she laid on her side.

* * *

**Sorry, I just wanted to see what happens when someone as noble as Magnus falls under temptation. The evil bug usually likes to hit me from time to time. Also I didn't know who to think of for a female to tempt, Magnus, and Moonracer was the first name that popped into my head. Forgive me Moonracer and Magnus fans. Of course my friend says to bring on Cyclonus now. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Perhaps Cyclonus does have a chance with her again. :)**

* * *

Ultra Magnus noticed others from the E.D.C that would come instead of her. Act as a representative. It was a revolving door at the present time to see who would be the best fit, or who could just make it there. He heard that Marissa was stationed still in the same location, but taking up far more duties until a new shift officer was appointed. He knew in the past she wasn't fond of that position seeing that it felt more like a nose bleed position rather than what she currently enjoyed doing. The fact she was taking it, showed him how much she wished to emerse herself into work.

Him, he just remained how he use to be along with avoiding, Moonracer in particular. Even though she tried to apologize, she still tried to grab at him. To him, she just didn't get it so he stayed far enough away from her until hearing from Prime that he needed a small crew to go out to Cylex to explore some strange readings they received that was Cybertronian in nature. Agreeing to do the mission, and to pick a small crew which included Perceptor, Hound, Blurr, Jazz and himself.

They were to head out during the first light so during that down time, he was in his quarters reading, when he just felt the need to see if she did send anything back to him. Anything at all. It was a hope. A hope that was quickly left in the dust when there was nothing but emptiness. Frustrated with himself, he decided on taking a walk to the furthest point of the base where he came across, Kup.

"Evening, Kup. Nice seeing you here." Magnus greeted.

"Hiya, Magnus. I hear you have a mission your going on." Kup said as he watched the distance.

"Yep, going to Cylex."

"Hmph, that dump. I guess it's important if you have to go there." Kup stated with open distaste.

Silence fell as they both stared out to the horizon. Magnus wanted to ask, but at the same time didn't wish to bother him.

Kup wasn't stupid though. "She's healthy. Busy. I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it, and you know what I'm fine with that." Magnus looked crestfallen in a way so he continued. "Look, pal, you screwed up. I don't want to talk about it, but it happened. You have to live with yourself."

"I know."

"Who knows, I heard some can move past these type of things. Well that is what I hear." Kup said as he heard some light footsteps nearby. "Oh, want me to leave you alone with Moonracer?"

Magnus shot her an instant look of warning. He just didn't want to deal with her. "No, I'm leaving. I have to rest up before the mission. Have a good evening, Kup."

Kup looked over at the femme watching as she went to follow him. "You caused enough trouble for one stellar cycle, Moonracer."

"Yes, but Kup."

"Do you care about the feelings you hurt with, Marissa? You are concentrating more on him than what you done there." Kup reminded her.

"She's human, she can have any human in the world."

Turning to face her, he chomped on his bit as he examined her. "I didn't take you as insensitive and daft, Moonracer. Time for you to think of what you've done and leave him be."

* * *

What possessed her to do girls night with her cousins? Oh yes, she knew why. They wanted to get her out of her funk that she was in. They wanted to see her at least smile a little. Something she hadn't done since seeing that scene. At least with her job, a job that was steeped in seriousness, she can bask in it, and no one was the wiser unless you were close to her.

When she first agreed to finally join them, she showed up wearing baggy blue jeans, and a t-shirt with tennis shoes at their family estate. Something, Alesha immediately shook her head at politely while showing her upstairs. When she came back downstairs, her cousins gave her funny woof whistles before hustling her into Susan's vehicle to drive all the way to the pier for some dinner and her choice of dancing or the comedy club. She chose the dancing figuring it will prevent her from smiling and she can drink.

Her cousins were not single and the only ones they danced with was each another. That made, Marissa crack a smile at a little bit since they didn't mind acting like fools with one another.

"Hey mama! Want to show us how you shake your money maker?" Remote teased with a wink before tripping into Tina. "Oh never mind, I found my money maker right here."

"I'll shake mines if you shake yours!" Tina cried back hooking her arm through hers and laughing.

They were acting like drunk males with one another as they did this. She knew by the way they looked at her, they did it mostly for her benefit even as she waved a hand in front of her face. Seeing Kathy near her, she said to her. "I'll be back, I just need air."

"Okay sweetie."

Now outside reflecting as she leaned against the pier over looking the water as the moon danced along the water, she started to feel like she can breath, but she also felt a little cold so she wrapped her coat around her.

"Glad they took you out."

She was so surprised not to hear from him for what seemed like forever when it had been a few months since she broke it off with, Magnus. "They will become relentless if I don't agree right away."

Leaning his back against the pier to face towards the club, Cyclonus smiled. "I can see they care for you. Surprise they went in there knowing their mates."

"Their mates are very secure in knowing them completely to trust them. Also those guys wouldn't betray them." Marissa stated.

Cyclonus heard the biting tone in her voice before examining her profile. "I'm surprised he did that to you. I'm sorry it happened."

"Are you? Are you really?" She bit back before sighing. "No, sorry. I didn't mean to attack you."

"It's fine. I am a Decepticon after all, correct?"

Turning to observe him, she just took a deep breath. "Why are you here?" She asked softly.

Opening his mouth, the words were stuck inside him. "He was an idiot to do that." Was all he managed as he wandered away.

Marissa turned herself back to the ocean before she heard another voice. "Penny for your thoughts."

"I have plenty of thoughts, Remote. Which one would you like?" Marissa inquired with a slight smile.

"I do know, Cyclonus's holoform."

Turning to face her, Marissa shrugged. "I don't know what to say."

Smiling, Remote nodded. "How about me saying it then. Started off as a secret affair between Thundercracker and I, then it became known, lots of stuff happened as you know fully well, stuff that makes my head explode to think about, he is a part of us now, and during the whole time together he was always amazing to me. Patient and understanding. Something far removed from what a Decepticon is. I got lucky with him."

"Yeah you did. Cyclonus never pressured me. He never forced himself. You can say he was a gentlemech to me. Even when I came to him to tell him I chose, Magnus, he was still very cordial with me. Understanding. Cyclonus is the one who brought me to that town when I was injured. He risked his standing with Galvatron to do that." Marissa explained.

"Sounds like what Thundercracker would do."

Was her cousin hinting something as she pointed out the good points of her mate? It was obvious she was as she offered, Remote a real smile in return. "It couldn't possibly work."

"I can't make that decision for you, Marissa. You know that." Remote said honestly.


	11. Chapter 11

Going to Autobot city with him on a mission was relatively easy for her to deal with, even if it seemed difficult to pass by his quarters thinking about those moments together, or that first time where he grabbed her in the hallway. It was enjoyable to at least be teased by the others about other matters as she headed out of there. They were her friends, and every tease felt welcoming to her since it was all friendly. Walking to her ship, she spotted Moonracer waiting for her. Marissa felt like being catty to her, but wanted to be the bigger person.

"Hello." Marissa greeted as warmly as possible placing her data pad to the side of her.

"Greetings. I heard you were here."

She sounded nervous, but Marissa doubted it. "Yes, but I'm gonna head out now. What do you want?" She asked casually.

"I have a reputation of being a horrible flirt. For so long I had a crush on, Ultra Magnus." Moonracer began feeling somewhat stupid apologizing to someone like her. "Even though I knew he was involved with you, I shouldn't of done it."

Putting her hand up to stop her from talking, Marissa tried to smile, but it fell off her face. "Moonracer, you did what you did and he accepted it. He said he's sorry, and you seem to be wanting to say it, but I'll stop you right there. What you both did hurt me more than it did yourselves. I'll forgive you both in time. I know I will, because I know he is a good mech in spite of it, and honestly I don't feel you are a bad femme yourself. Right now, I just need more time, and who is to say I will accept him back. Pain sucks."

"All right, I understand, but I am sorry."

"Thank you, Moonracer. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back home." Sparing her a smile, albeit a empty one, Marissa waved at her before walking up her plank to get into her ship. She believed she said the right words to her to show she was the bigger person.

Funny though when you are trying to forget you end up in places you normally don't always end up going. While Marissa did attend this bar on occasion with some of her co-workers, who weren't primarily humans because they wanted to expand themselves one day a long time ago, she ended up at this bar in Pateon 4. It was a decent establishment that served many types of liquids, including energon. Coming in, she went to the area where she can comfortably sit asking for their best whiskey. In uniform, no one dared approach her, but it didn't stop them from looking her over with open interest. She ignored them. One look at one of them, and they will think she is. Accepting and paying for her drink, she took some slow sips while looking at the dark liquid.

"It is normally a danger to drink alone, isn't it?" Came a casual familiar tone.

Smiling and shaking her head, she never looked away from her drink. "Stalking me, Cyclonus?"

"This time is a happy coincidence. After hearing Galvatron going off to the point where even I suffered, it was time for a drink." Cyclonus replied honestly slowly drinking his energon.

"What? Not interested in hooking up with a prostitute tonight?" Marissa joked finally looking up at him.

Chuckling softly, he looked into his near empty cube. "I haven't done that since showing interest in you, my dear."

Laughing hard, Marissa became a cynic again as she took a longer pull of her drink, before saying. "Liar."

Cyclonus turned serious as he kneeled down next to her. "I understand you were hurt, but since you, no one will compare." Getting on his peds quickly, he downed the rest of his cube, set it down on the bar, and headed out of the bar.

Her first instinct was to chase him, but Marissa decided to forget about it as she took another sip of her drink. She was angry and not at him. She was angry at something else as she just shoved her whiskey aside and left. Marissa wasn't a lightweight, so the walk to her ship will do her some justice at least. At least it was kinda nice to glance inside the shops on her way past to pass by the time. Although seeing him in there looking at stuff, made her automatically walk away.

She was still vulnerable and she just looked at him in that way that will possibly get her hurt. He's a Decepticon. Almost hitting herself on the side of her head to clear her brain, she neared her ship feeling some relief flow through her. Safety? Possible. Then she had to take a glance behind her to see him stepping out of the shop, and find her in the crowd as she made her way to relative safety. Her stupid heart had to feel like it fell down with that one glance.

"Ugh, get a hold of yourself, Marissa." She cursed at herself activating her ramp to go down so she can step aboard. More like run on board. Putting the ramp up, she activated the drives on the ship and took off quickly.

Cyclonus did a scan of his little female while in the bar then right now. Something certainly changed to the point of him activating his alt mode to take off after her.

Marissa was taking calming breaths as she tried to ease her line of thinking when she heard the alert go on informing her of another craft approaching. Cursing, she had a clue who it was, but really hoped it wasn't him, but seeing his form take shape next to her window, she sighed heavily.

"Marissa, are you alright?"

She heard the concern in his voice but didn't want to break down. "Please leave me be, Cyclonus. You've been wonderful to me before, I'm just not ready."

"A little hard when you obviously want to talk." He had half a mind to tranform to his root form to stop her ship roughly, but that would damage her.

Scanning her readings and where she was, she changed course to head to his little private place. She was grateful when he didn't boast or anything about her doing this, although it felt really strange to be back there after all that time.

Transforming, Cyclonus headed inside his place waiting for her to eventually make her way in. Watching her walk out of her ship, it was slow. It wasn't her usual confident walk as she finally made her way inside the cave. Examining her face, he can see she looked close to moisture in her eyes. "You can stay here as long as you want."

"Seeing as I have duty at 15:00 hours, I think I have a time limit already." She partially joked. "It has been four months, and I still can't believe it. Him, out of anyone. I never thought I'd see that."

Sitting down on the berth, which was really the only sitting area completely available, Cyclonus helped her up. "I'm actually surprised myself."

"Sorry, but I see you doing that before himself."

"Look, being a Decepticon doesn't afford me to have a lush personal life like an Autobot, but still, I wouldn't a crass idiot if the opportunity did present itself to me." Cyclonus stated clearly. While he understood her, he still was insulted.

"Sorry. Forgive me?"

"Call me by that nickname you gave me, and maybe I will." He teased.

"Will you forgive me, Rabbit Ears?"

Smiling, he ran his digit along her back. "Forgiven. It is you after all."

Feeling weak by that touch, she sat down finally to regard him. This is dangerous territory for her to embark on. She just broke it off with Magnus.

Cyclonus scanned her to see how her heart rate changed again. "I noticed how Thundercracker, Sideswipe, Prowl, Ratchet and even Sunstreaker can shrink down to human size and back. Did you want to pursue that with him?"

"Yes and Kathy was going to help once he said yes to it." She replied.

"It really isn't that hard to figure out how she achieved it."

Quirking her eyebrow up, she smiled at him. "Ohhhh really?"

Without a word, he did just that. No holoform needed as he sat there human size. "Really." He replied with a coy look on his face.

Marissa had no clue why she laughed as hard as she did. She believed it was months of stress that built up on her to react this way, but she laughed so hard she ended up on her back clutching her stomach. Tears streamed from her face, but in a way it felt good to laugh like that as she looked up at his patient face, crawled over and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. Something just hit me like a bolt." Taking a deep breath, she got on her knees still looking at him. "Very prominent rabbit ears still." She said with a sly wink before giggling.

Cyclonus understood why she laughed like that. He understood it wasn't towards him. He knew she was a stoic person who kept her feelings to herself. Examining how she looked laughing made him take her in his arms though, and kiss her. Flesh on metal was odd, but he felt her. Oh how he felt her. His lips were a soft metal so they easily molded against her own, where he can actually taste her. He noticed how her eyes were wide open at first before she wrapped her arms around him so she can kiss him back. This is when it felt electric to him as he parted her lips with his glossa. He never thought he'd ever experience a feeling like this ever.

"Cyclonus..." She breathed out. Eyes examining him again. "I'm scared."

Of course she would be. She was hurt before and he was the enemy, he thought. Gently he ran his hand through her hair, enjoying the softness he felt. "I know and I'll be the best for you, Marissa. Honestly, I'm scared too." He loved that tiny nose of hers as he kissed it.

Marissa understood that feeling. "Can we take this a little slow?"

Smiling, he nodded. "We can." Cyclonus truly wanted this human. "Just let me hold you a little longer before you leave."

"I'd really like that." Giving him a kiss, she placed her head down below his chin listening to his insides humming away. Was it crazy for her to want to venture this way with him? She still had feelings for Magnus, but her feelings for Cyclonus are there. When she got home, she had a feeling she might bury her head in the pillow or she might do something a bit naughty.


	12. Chapter 12

The trip going to Cylex was a quiet uneventful thing so far with nothing in their way. Something that didn't bother anyone else on board except for, Magnus who knew all about the quiet before the storm type of situations. Oh, he didn't mind his crew's relaxed minds about it even if they did keep themselves busy during the course of the journey. Although when it came to talking, Perceptor can be quite the chatterbox when he was excited about explaining about science. Not like any of them understood him until he slowed him down to talk in layman's terms.

"The pulse has now become different somehow, Magnus." Jazz informed him while he listened in through the radio.

"Let us hear it, Jazz." He instructed calmly.

The pulse was there in a way, but had pings added to it. Eradict pings as if someone was doing that on purpose. Metal on metal sound before an odd sound was heard.

"Was that... Growling?" Hound inquired.

"Sounds like it. Jazz, could you repeat the sound again for us and magnify it if you can." Magnus told him.

Making a few adjustments, he did as he was instructed. It was a growling, but it didn't seem like a regular animal especially when a muffled cough was heard. All of them looked at one another, while Hound started to re-look up the history of Cylex along with any recent transmissions.

"Sorry, Magnus nothing." Hound informed him with a frown.

"I'll guess we'll find out soon enough what made that sound there." Magnus supposed as they continued their course.

* * *

There was something enjoyable at least to dipping your feet into the water even when it is really cold feeling. You felt a little more alive. Right now she felt like a kid as she ran her bare feet along the water of the shore as she occasionally crouched down to look at a tiny shell or something else that catches her interest. She remembered as a kid how she gathered up so many shells or rocks, and demand to bring them home. She laughed right now at the pride in her in not admitting how heavy the bag got, and not wanting to get rid of her treasures to lighten her load or ask her dad for help. She remembered how her shoulder would ache for the whole night after, but she was proud of her haul. Memories can be a good thing or a bad thing.

"What are you thinking of to have a smile like that on your face?"

Turning her head to look over at, Cyclonus's approaching holoform, she answered vaguely. "Just about rocks and shells."

"I'll take that as a happy memory then." Reaching her, he gathered her up in his arms. "Evening. How are you?"

Her stomach went into butterfly mode the moment he did that. "Hi. Fine. You?"

Raising up his eyebrow, he placed a question to her without even asking.

"Just nervous about tonight." She admitted. "Now you."

"We can still wait if you wish. Tonight wasn't about rushing you, but about getting to know one another better." He replied. "By the way, you look very lovely tonight."

Marissa was wearing a long flowing dress which was purple, and a cardigan on top. "Thank you." She was very nervous as she kissed him on the cheek instead of where she wished to kiss him.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes, because I know you don't eat human food."

Gazing into her eyes, he gently placed his hand in her hair so he can feel her silky tresses. "What do you wish to do then? Your choice, Marissa."

She didn't have to go to work tomorrow, and since that day in the cave, they talked online and she couldn't believe how unsure she was. She was mentally and physically attracted to him, but still afraid of being hurt. Then again, she replied. "Your place."

"You sure?" He'd be a full in denying what he desired, but he didn't wish to scare her by ravaging her on this beach.

Kissing him on the lips, she smiled. "Yes, Cyclonus I'm sure."

Spark pulsing, he wrapped his arm around her waist to walk her to where he kept his root form hidden from others. In the dark, it was fun for her to traverse, but he lifted her up in his arms to carry her the rest of the way over there. "Glad you agreed to this section of the beach."

Climbing inside him, she secured herself. "Sure."

Scanning her readings, he noted how her pulse picked up with how she reacted to him. She was both nervous and excited. Something he was for once in his own life too. Cyclonus knew this was an awful big step for her to take with him. Something he will make sure she won't regret.

* * *

Entering Cylex's atmosphere, they all looked at it unable to believe what they were seeing. It was all derelict. There were structures that were once large enough to house them, but other ones that were small enough to house smaller beings, like humans. There was some crashed space crafts here and there of various forms. None they can judge on which belonged to what species since they were too far away from them still. All they know with the readings they were getting, there was no lifeforms around.

"I'm reading nothing, Ultra Magnus. Maybe they all left." Perceptor said as he looked between his readings and what was in front of him.

"That may be so, Perceptor, but we must be thorough and check." Magnus stated as he searched for the best spot to land.

"Well hopefully we do that soon, because the sooner we get out of here, the better." Commented Jazz.

"I agree with him." Blurr chimed in.

Magnus wouldn't voice it out loud, and knew he had to perform each duty fully, but he hoped to get out of here sooner rather than later as he found a perfect area to land that had the less debris around. "Here we go gentlemen."

* * *

Marissa's stomach was flipping out as she wandered around the inside of his cage. She knew she chattered on more than usual because of her nerves. On occasion when she glanced up at his face, he always looked at her with that calm ease as he smiled in the most friendliest of ways. Cyclonus could tell she was nervous, but was actually being a gentleman in not teasing her about it. She finally halted when she stopped in her tracks as he was suddenly human size in front of her. Marissa's breath caught while examining the smooth plains of his face. He was quite handsome.

Running one hand softly down the length of her arm as his fingers rested under her chin, he smiled at her. "We can wait longer, Marissa. I don't mind talking to you all night if you wish it."

She liked his voice. It was so nice to listen to as she stepped on his peds to get on her tippy toes to kiss him on the mouth. "What do you think, Cyclonus?"

Lifting her up in his arms, he flew up to his berth to kiss her back. "If you get cold or anything, let me know." Removing her cardigan, he kissed her exposed shoulders as he slowly glided it off to place it aside. Glancing at her long slender neck, he kissed and nipped playfully there enjoying how she had to grasp him to keep her balance. "Too much?" He asked as he pulled enough away to gaze into her eyes.

"No." Doing her best, she kissed him in return on his chest piece while her hands moved down to explore him. To dip into a seam making his head go back as she placed a tiny bit of pressure there. Marissa loved how he moved his hands back up to her shoulders to gently remove her straps making the dress fall and instantly pool around her feet. While she did have her underwear on, she really felt more naked than before as he lifted her up once again only to lay her gently down on the surprisingly warm berth.

Laying on his side to study her, he couldn't help but enjoy this. "I really want to take my time with you, Marissa." Running a hand down her body softly, he loved the peaks that formed over that bra she still had on. "I've gone through this through my processor over and over again. How much I've wanted to kiss you in so many areas." As an example, he kissed her collar-bone leading to the rise of her chest. "Feel you with my servo. Very slowly." Doing it again, he explored her body making her arch her body to his touch. "Kiss you long until dawn." He pressed his mouth to her sweet lips. Teasing her with his glossa over her mouth before dipping in and meeting her tongue. Already he felt his spike threatening to expose itself, but he wanted to hold off a bit longer. Her mouth tasted delightful so he wondered what the rest tasted like as he roved her body with his optic.

Marissa's body was already completely on fire the way he explored her. She fought so hard not to come completely unglued. Watching how he studied her bra clasp, he went down with his mouth to open it that way without breaking it. Her eyes closed as she felt him teasing her there with just venting over her making her harden up more. She felt her one hand claw to keep its bearings, but hearing him contain a satisfied soft chuckle at her reaction, she looked into his optics as he dipped his glossa down to tease her at the tips. "Cyclonus." She breathed out closing her eyes.

He wanted to hear her say his name again exactly that way. Feeling the pain of his spike against his cod piece, was painful, but he had to maintain himself as he continued exploring her. Enjoying this human of his as he moved to her panties. Her pheromones were in the air for him alone. Smiling, Cyclonus looked up at her face, she was curious on what he will do next. Don't worry , my sweet love, I'll make you never regret being with me ever, he promised her as he kissed her lower abdomen and edging down as he glided those panties down those long limbs of hers to finally discard her of her last piece of clothing. Not a word was said, as he spread those legs to dip his mouth in between to slowly make love to her womanhood. The instant mewling sound from her made him smirk more.

"Cyclonus." She breathed out again as her breathing became more rapid. She already felt so close to release. "Oh, Cyclonus."

Not wanting her to release just yet, he sat up on his knees to explore this beautiful vision below him. "You are so perfect, Marissa. Do you really want me?"

"Yes. I want you Cyclonus." She softly answered wishing she can touch him to guide him back down but she felt so weak. Limp.

Smiling at her, he slowly revealed his spike to her. Out of anyone he has ever been with, Marissa's reaction was the one he looked forward to the most. She was the only female he had truly desired. Wanted. Covering her body without putting any weight down on her, he kissed her lips as he teased her now with himself.

Accepting his mouth, and breathing hard, she couldn't take it anymore. "Cyclonus, please I want to feel you in me now." Those were obviously the magic words from her, when she felt him enter inside. This was so vastly different than a holoform doing this. She wanted Magnus to shrink himself down, but they broke up, and Cyclonus did it without any urging. He did it because he wanted to. Marissa started to moan out even as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Oh shit, he was fantastic as he still explored her. Not to be outdone, she explored him too loving how he threw his head back making himself thrust more into her as she explored his seams more.

"Oh, Marissa." He vented out as he neared being overloaded. "So close."

Letting him know she was about to release, he seemed to wait until she started calling out his name before feeling his own release. Breathing hard and realizing he never pulled out when he did that, she decided not to worry right now as he pulled out to lay beside her, and instantly bring her close to his own body. Honestly, that felt so right.

Cyclonus examined the ceiling of the cave above him feeling more spent than anything in his lifetime. "I want to keep you, Marissa. Honestly keep you for a long time." He confessed.

Kissing the nearest thing to her, she smiled in contentment, "You are my, Rabbit Ears." Marissa enjoyed his chuckle there as she moved to lay on top of him. "You are a constant surprise to me, Cyclonus. I wonder what more you will surprise me with."

Placing a stray hair behind her ear, he gave her a sly grin. "Do you wish to be with me for much longer to know what I can do for you?"

Her answer was simple as she straddled him back inside her. "I want to know, and I hope I can make you happy too."

Cyclonus already fell in love with this human, but to have her here was unbelievable as he watched her move. He'll make sure she'll be happy. He just hopes, Magnus doesn't wise up and move back in on her again.

* * *

**And a Happy Thanksgiving to all! I need a glass of water. **


	13. Chapter 13

They were on that planet more than a day reaching more odd readings. More odd recordings, but still not a soul to be seen even though the readings and recordings were fresh. There was so many places they can get in to themselves due to their size, and Magnus hated to admit it, but he was feeling frustrated already when they heard the sound of a little girl screaming on one of the recordings. He contacted Prime right away to inform him they need additional help as he sent him the recordings too so he can pass them along.

Word came that the E.D.C will be coming with a small contingency. Of course, Magnus wondered if Marissa would be coming along, but quickly dismissed that thought feeling he had to still concentrate on the mission.

On the way to the planet, Marissa and their communications officer was going over the recordings sent repeatedly. No one enjoyed hearing a child scream more than anything as so many of them cringed.

"We'll know more once were on the surface everyone. Let us all hope for the best." Marissa announced trying to put her best foot forward.

"It'll be a half hour before we reach there, Captain." A Lieutenant announced.

"We'll need to locate the Autobot's ship then. They did say it was a mess down there." Marissa said as she remained focus.

Jazz announced that the E.D.C's ship was heading in for landing a half hour later. Everyone lined outside their ship watching at the ship landed kicking up more dust in the air before it settled and died down. The ramp from the ship slowly descended down soon revealing a very familiar figure who had to wear her helmet due to the air along with 9 other humans following her. Magnus's steadied himself as she approached him.

"Ultra Magnus." She greeted formally. "Would you like to take us aboard your ship so we can all talk?"

"Certainly." Magnus nodded to her as he escorted everyone into their ship. Closing the ramp again, all the humans removed their helmets. "Thank you all for coming."

"No problem. Anymore recordings since those last ones you sent, Prime?" Marissa asked mostly to Jazz.

"No little lady. After that scream, nothing." Jazz replied.

Marissa pursed her lips as she thought about that. "I know you guys checked out those other buildings. We'll go check out the smaller ones. We'll keep our communications open." She informed them.

"Sounds good. I wish you all luck." Magnus told them all.

Marissa knew that they met her crew before so she didn't need to introduce them again. "All right everyone, let's move out!"

Putting all their gear back on, they waited for the ramp to go back down before they departed, and headed with care into the first structure. Magnus couldn't stand seeing how she looked at him. While they always maintained a professional attitude around others, he always saw a light in her eyes when she looked at him. Now it was dead.

Steathly they moved inside the structure moving along with ease, and listening with care as they took everything in. When they spotted something that appeared like blood, they took an immediate scan of it, and the science officer confirmed that it was indeed blood. Marissa wasn't at all pleased by that, but didn't let it be known as she kept moving along until they all halted at the sound of:

"Clack, clack, click, clack, click."

Being cautious, Marissa signaled to to keep moving. Hearing a sound in a room next to her, she peered in before stepping in alone. The sound was repeated again before she felt the bottom fall from underneath her dragging her quickly down. She cursed out as she tried to stop her descent, but she felt something grabbing her legs. Something unseen.

"Something has my legs! It's dragging me down! I can't see it." Marissa called out as she continued clawing at whatever to stay up. Trying to reach up to the others, but she was already too far down. "Ugh!" Feeling a tentacle like thing wrap around her shoulders it pulled her down the rest of the way.

"Marissa!" The Communications officer cried out trying to flash his light down there but couldn't see her. "Where does this lead to? Does anyone know?"

The Autobots heard the whole thing, but it was Magnus who reacted the worse as he rushed out to activate his holoform knowing the range on it can go so far, but he was determined as he rushed in.

* * *

Cyclonus was still on an emotional high from being with Marissa. He didn't want to be called on duty at all. He mostly wanted another chance to see her again in that way. Spark on high, he smiled when he received a communications from her. "Greetings beautiful."

Marissa smiled at him. "Hello, my Rabbit Ears."

Chuckling at that, he asked, "Miss me already?"

Marissa blushed a little at that, and replied, "Well yes, but the reason for my call is that I have been called to aid Magnus and the others on, Cylex after receiving some very disturbing recordings. Human size structures to check out, so me and some of my crew are going to help them."

"Magnus will be all business during that trip. As for Cylex, I thought it was a desolate waste hole."

"Apparently not so here I go. Hopefully it won't be long. My crew acts like my buffer with, Magnus."

"Would you care to be my buffer?" Cyclonus asked winking his optic.

Giggling at him, she replied, "Anytime. See you soon, bye."

Thing that she didn't know is if there is recordings being sent out then there is a possibility that anyone can hear them. Locating all the frequencies and hearing things he didn't wish to hear to things he didn't care to hear at the moment, he found something from Cylex which in truth was the original distress signal that made the Autobots go out there. Of course, Cyclonus didn't know this. He did hear the other recordings including a little girl scream. Cyclonus made a tiny face at that since it was a sparkling. Then he heard the humans going into a structure which was led by, Marissa. Naturally he listened to it all, including when she fell and said something had her legs and was dragging her down. He heard her trying to maintain her calm, but panic was slipping in until someone demanded where the hole led to.

Shutting off his panel, he headed towards Cylex. Magnus be damned if he couldn't take him.

* * *

Marissa landed hard down in a few inches deep of water managing to twist her ankle. Whatever grabbed her let go as she was on her steady fall down. She cursed a lot in her head before trying her radio over and over, but there was nothing. Their suits already had a tracking device in them so she knew they could track her that way at least. Hearing a slight hissing to a growling sound, she raised her weapon up waiting for whatever was coming. Heavy footsteps were heard splashing in the water as it approached. She saw the outline, and it was huge. Hearing the growling get louder and the evident teeth now showing up, it pounced at her making her shot her weapon several times before beast and her fell.


	14. Chapter 14

**In this chapter we have our lambo twins, Ratchet and Thundercracker. I would love to do a one shot with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe one day. Humor mostly.**

* * *

Cyclonus was heading out to Cylex so fast that he forgot to access his peripheral and scanners when he was knocked in the side by another force making him flip around. Transforming to reach his barring he faced, Thundercracker who had his typical look of seriousness on his face plating. Also while no weapon was aimed in his direction, Cyclonus wasn't fool enough regarding him.

"I suggest you move out of the way." Cyclonus told him as calm as he could be.

"I wish that I could, but seeing that I know exactly where you are headed, I can't." Thundercracker's deep voice sounded almost soothing in a way.

Raising a fist in the air, he asked, "And why is that?"

"Because, seeing that I was once in your position at one time where I had to be in two different places almost at the same time, I can't." Thundercracker noted that determination in him. "I had to do things to save, Remote behind Megatron's back in the hopes of not getting noticed, but I did one day. Marissa and Remote are two different people. If people see. People in her faction see that a Deception is aiding her. A Second in Command who has obvious feelings for her, she will be marked as a traitor and placed in jail. Do you wish that on her?"

"While I see your point, I can't just sit around and wait." Cyclonus said before pointing in the direction of Cylex. "I know the Autobots can't reach her in those bodies they have. I know you certainly can't with those wings of yours."

Raising his eyebrow ridge up, he remained as calm as ever as he continued to speak. "True, I can't. Even when I shrink myself up, but you..." Points to his wings. "Neither can you. Assuming if you can shrink down. There are Autobots on their way there who will help those humans out. Ones that can shrink themselves. Ones with the proper size to do so. Although I'm sure they have to bend down at some point."

Cyclonus stared at him for some time in deep thought. "I know she is capable of handling herself but I heard that recording."

"We all did, but I feel she'll be fine. If you wish, I will let you know as soon as we have her. I'll let you know her health. It will be a courtesy I'm simply extending to you because I am not ignorant about these things. No one else is to know about this except for us and of course the ones in my own family." Thundercracker assured him.

"Family?" True that he knew of his past history and how he got out of the Decepticons, but family was a word hardly or ever used by them.

TC smiled a little. "The benefits of shrinking down, Cyclonus. While her family has became a part of me, I also have a sparkling with Remote. It isn't entirely impossible, and it is entirely worth it in the end." Now smirking at the look in his face, he added, "Your not a crack pot like, Galvatron so I suggest you sit back. I will let you know about her."

"But why?"

"As I said, I've been in your position once." Transforming to his alt mode, TC said, "Go back to your base, Cyclonus."

Cyclonus waited as he was far off as he almost contemplated flying to Cylex anyhow, but seeing he didn't want her in trouble for his interference, he ended up going back to his place to wait word knowing it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

"WHAT are you doing, Sideswipe?!" Ratchet asked as he rubbed his digits along his optic ridge in frustration.

Sideswipe was still making some random sounds near them leaning away from Sunstreaker when he tried to strike at him. "He's beat-boxing." Moving to hit him again, and still not having any success, he growled at his brother through their link. "How does she stand you?"

"How can she not?" Sideswipe asked cutely just stopping for a moment to ask that before resuming his beat boxing. He was mostly doing it to annoy his brother and Ratchet.

Ratchet groaned as he pulled something out of his subspace. "I'm scanning her brain when I get back."

*THUNK*

"OW!" Sideswipe glanced at the wrench near his head. "This is what I get for trying to entertain the both of you? You have no love. No love for me at all."

"That's right!" Both Ratchet and Sunstreaker cried out at the same time.

Grabbing the wrench, Sideswipe subspaced the wrench for his safety even though he knew Hatchet always had spares. "By the way, there's Cylex."

Sunstreaker made a face at the image before them. "Ugh and I had a complete detail job too! I'm owed after this."

"I'm performing a brain scan on, Tina too." Ratchet informed him too. "Two incredibly smart human's with two morons."

"Hey!" Sunstreaker glared at him. "She has taste."

"She once told me she suffered from temporary insanity with you." Sideswipe teased. "Also told me your spike is about... Yeah big." Holds up his pinky digit as a part of his demonstration.

Ratchet listened to both of them tease and bicker noting that at least they could still land the ship with incredible ease. Stupid lambo's.

"We're twins, Sides. If mines is small, yours is small." Sunstreaker argued.

Laughing, Sideswipe got up to act like he was going to accidentally scrape his brother's paint, but eased away quickly. "I have had no complaints from Kathy."

"Ugh! Will you lugnuts shut up!" Ratchet cried out as they went to go to the ramp.

"I will once he admits how right I am." Sideswipe said.

Making random noises, Ratchet wondered how he will survive this mission today as they walked down to be greeted by Magnus. "Ultra Magnus. Any word yet from her?"

"No, and they have sensors that are attuned to their pulse, but still nothing. It was like she dropped into a dead zone in there." Magnus informed him as they walked to the edge of the entrance. "The EDC is still in there trying to locate her now. One of her officers did find a blueprint inside and there is a Lieutenant May waiting for your arrival at the location I have already given you."

Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shrunk themselves down getting a view of inside. An inside that still made, Sunstreaker cringe at how much dirt will be in his chassis after this is all done with. Sideswipe was the one who spoke. "We'll get her back. You know it will take more then that to knock her down."

"I know. Good luck." Magnus said as he watched them leave through the door wishing that he was able to shrink down when he could before.

Farther in almost reaching their destination, Sunstreaker was still disgusted by the unkempt nature around them. "Why would anyone live here? I think I've seen sewage systems looking nicer and that is saying far too much."

That was far too easy for, Sideswipe to tease him about as he fought the urge to do so. Ratchet even wondered when he ever found the time to look in a sewage system to know this.

* * *

Marissa's eyes opened to be greeted by nothing but darkness and smells as she looked up. Below her she was wet feeling and miserable and smelled nothing but copper. Groaning out, she sat up feeling nothing but pain in her body. She felt something almost unyielding next to her, but it didn't seem alive. She had to keep moving since she wanted to remain alive so she slowly stood up. Stumbling to the wall behind her, she breathed out feeling a sharp pain in her left foot.

Reaching for her communicator, she tried to hail them, but no word. "Great. Just great." She mumbled out as she tried to judge her best course of action before determining it was to the left of herself. Using the wall to act like a brace if she needed it to be, she limped along hoping to find a friendly or at least a signal. She knew in her training that it was always best to keep your head level and not to show any sign of weakness. If you show a sign of weakness you might as well start placing that gun in your own mouth.

* * *

It was already far too long. There was word from the EDC inside that there was still no life to be seen. The same went with Ratchet and the others. Magnus vented out far too many times as he paced in his frustration. He normally never let it show so quickly, but this was far too different as he made an excuse to head to the ship, but not to the one he came in on, but the one that Sideswipe and the others came in with. He figured he would be alone, but still have the ability to monitor in peace. Coming up the ramp, he entered to find Thundercracker propped up on a seat that Ratchet was last in before he left. He had no clue he'd be here.

"Thundercracker?"

Casually, he glanced over to Magnus before roaming his optics back to the monitors. "Magnus."

"I had no clue you were here. I thought it was just Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. What are you doing here?" Magnus inquired as he approached.

"That's easy. Last minute addition with a side job to do, and I re-joined the moment it was over with."

"What business is that?"

TC's mouth curled up in a little smile. "It was private. Necessary, but private. Now I'm here watching the monitors. All very thought provoking."

He never knew exactly what to make of Thundercracker. He was quiet, true. Deadly, true. Was a deep thinker, which probably went along with his quiet nature. He never spoke when he felt he had a need to. He fell in love with Remote while he was still a Decepticon and after a whole series that happened between them. More with her. He ended up leaving them and joining their side.

"As the humans say; Penny for your thoughts." Thundercracker was studying him as Magnus drifted off.

"You can shrink down like them, why aren't you down there?" Magnus thought to ask.

Looking at him knowingly, TC replied, "I'll answer you that question even though it isn't the question you don't really feel like asking me. I'm certain my wings will still be a hindrance down there. That's why. Now ask the real question, Magnus."

"Did you feel a conflict at all while you were still a Decepticon when you fell for Remote?" Magnus knew by the sideways smile he fixed on him showed how knowing this Seeker was compared to the rest.

"Of course. I thought about the possibility of bringing harm to her in many ways. To tell you the truth, I thought of her more then myself knowing for a fact that me falling for someone who is a friend to the Autobots along with being a human. But, I would and will always defend her to the point that I didn't care when I killed another when he was harming her."

"I know a Decepticon has feelings for her as well."

"Cyclonus." TC spoke his name easily.

Taking a glance at the monitors to show nothing different, Magnus sat down near him. "Uh..."

Thundercracker was amused by his perplexed face, but didn't show it openly. "You think I'm blind, Magnus? Especially when I'm bonded with a cousin of hers. Especially when I knew how you felt when he showed attention to her. I love how most mistake me as something that I'm not."

"Yes of course you would know. There are times I forget about that fact. I'm sure if he heard about my... Error. He'd take a chance in fighting for her affections." Gazing at the monitor again for a longer period of time, he asked, "Was it difficult to become smaller?"

"Not at all." Came the easy answer. "Just do it for the right reason."

"It is nice to finally have a chance to speak to you." Thundercracker didn't seem impressed by that bit of brown nosing. Possibly because he had enough of it from others who tried to get him to do something at times. "What are your thoughts on, Cyclonus?"

TC took more time watching the screen then looking at him as he placed a digit on his chin to rest. "Compared to you. I like him more. You both are alike in some ways, but he isn't such a stiff like you are." Lets out a soft chuckle. "That coming from me. Anyhow, he is responsible, and I don't think he will bring harm to her." Glances back at him once he thought about Antarctica. "Well at least not intentionally."

"He would never leave the Decepticon cause like you did though." Magnus pointed out.

"That I can't honestly say for certain, Magnus." Hearing a communication coming through on a private channel, TC stood up. "Remote calling. Need to take this in private."

Nodding his head, Magnus thought about the brief conversation while still viewing the monitor.


	15. Chapter 15

Hand occasionally grazed against the wall as the burning in her ankle persisted. You would think that the cold water she was wading through would help, but it was just making her feel like her foot was just cracking apart. Stopping once in a while to wince, take a deep breath, listen around her, scan around her, Marissa kept going. She was determined to get to the surface even if she gnawed her own foot off, she will do it.

Thinking she heard a sound of a muffled cough ahead of her, she stopped to listen biding it do it again. Whether it was a friendly or not, she didn't care for the moment since she needed to know. The cough came again making her move ever more slowly then before. She didn't wish to spook it. The sound was closer. She felt an opening next to her making her ready her weapon and flashlight out. Mentally she prepared herself as she assumed position shooting inside a dark room noticing a foot trying to hide. Marissa's eyes widened.

* * *

Two hours of trying to locate Marissa. Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker thought it was best to split off with the small group of the EDC members. Sunstreaker grumbled through his link about being stuck with them and hoped the hell they didn't ask him stupid needless questions about himself. They didn't, but the one called Robby smelled of smoke. Something that just instantly disgusted him greatly.

_"Why do they insist on imbibing on that filfth called nicotine?" Sunstreaker groused through his and his brother's link._

_"Bro, everyone has each of their own habits that make them feel better." Sideswipe informed him._

_"But why the smelly kind? I don't see, Tina imbibing on it and her job isn't a piece of cake with dealing with human germs all day." Hearing his brother laughing, Sunstreaker made a face. "Shut up, stupid!"_

_"You bitch about her profession but you can't wait to imbibe in her. What does that make you?" Sideswipe countered._

_"I only can imbibe in her when she wants it to happen. She calls me an egotistical jerk too much. I'm fantastic! She should be happy she's the only human I desire." He scoffed._

_Chuckling, Sideswipe shook his head. "Sure, whatever you say, Sunny."_

_"Quit calling me that!" Sunstreaker demanded._

_"You tell her to stop that?"_

_Smiling all of a sudden, he perked up. "No, but when she says it, I enjoy it. A lot."_

_"Okay! Time to concentrate on our mission." Sideswipe didn't need the visual his brother shot at him before he cut their link off. _

Sunstreaker had a self-satisfied smiled once he felt his brother's discomfort of his love life.

* * *

Marissa scanned the room while still maintaining her contact to the spot she saw that foot disappear into. It was a smallish foot. "Hello? My name is Captain Marissa Faireborn from the EDC. We are here to help. Please come out so I may see you." She announced as gently as possible. Hearing a slight shuffle sound in that spot, she continued. "I swear to you that I won't hurt you. We came a long way from Earth to aid you."

"Did you say, Earth?" Came a small female voice.

"Yes I did." Marissa almost smiled at hearing another voice speak to her. "Could you please come out so I may see you."

"I can't."

Eyebrows lowering a little, she asked, "Why is that? Are you hurt? Can you move?"

There was a pause before more shuffling was heard and a tiny face appeared past the metal box she was hiding behind. She looked to have blonde hair which was scraggly and dirty. Large blue eyes peered up at Marissa in fear before glancing back down to the ground.

Marissa smiled softly to her as her voice took in a lot of gentleness to it. "Wow! Those are the bluest eyes I have ever seen and I know a lot of Autobots."

Mouth opening up into a large O, she girl, stammered a bit, cleared her throat before asking her question more clearly. "You know Autobots?"

"Yes, I do. They are here on this planet with me right now. I know they are here looking for survivors and now me." Taking a cautious step forward, she extended her hand to her. "If you come with me, I would love to introduce you to them."

Tearing up, the girl shook her head. "I can't. I'm a monster."

"Oh sweetie, how could you say that?"

Taking the deepest of breaths, Marissa ever saw any child ever take, the girl nodded her head before moving back. For a moment, she thought the girl was hiding from her again until she stepped out wearing a dress. The girl was petite. Cute, but dirty from being down there. She also had this device on her right arm that was lit and on her left leg it looked like black scales on her were forming. What has been happening here?

"I'm ugly." The girl whimpered out as a tear fell. "I can see from your face."

Marissa ignored the pain in her foot as she quickly went down to kneel in front of her. "Look at me. You aren't ugly. I see this cute little girl in front of me."

Showing her leg and arm, the girl shook her head. "How can you say that? Those monsters did this to me! They did this to my parents and it took over their bodies and now their dead!"

Tears fell down more making Marissa bring her into her arms. "I'm so sorry sweetie about your parents." She allowed the girl to cry a bit longer until she heard a snarling behind her. The girl pulled away, eyes full of fright. Indicating to her to hide behind the box again, Marissa went out of the room to find a very dark outline in the midst of all the other darkness around. This was just far more darker and really horrid smelling. Catching sight of her, Marissa waited till it was near enough to her before it came charging at her. She needed to aim for the head if she could.

The beast roared at her. She got the exact height now of it and then it charged forward. She was already smelling the breath on it as she aimed her weapon and fired into its head making it fall head first and splashing her in the process. Still hearing a slight sound from the monster, she made sure to fire at it again before moving back into the room.

"Sweetie? Please tell me your still here."

"I'm here." The girl squeaked out.

"Are you the only one alive? Do you know?"

She nodded. "Some of those monsters use to be humans so I don't know if I should count them."

Marissa wasn't prone to biting her lip, but she did in thought this time. "We need out of here so I can reach my friends. Since you survived this long, can you guide me?"

She nodded as she pointed to the wall behind her. "Panel slides open. You can fit in there."

Going over to the indicated spot and sliding the panel open, Marissa shined her flashlight in. "I need your name, sweetie."

"Emily. Emily Prescott."

Smiling at her, she thought she should encourage Emily. "All right Emily. I'm making you an honoree member of the EDC while you help guide us both out of here so we can go up and both see our friends. They'll be your friends too."

Chewing her lip, she instantly went into the crawl space to guide her. Marissa slide the panel back in place just in case of any random beast followed them. She hoped this would be an easy way out.

* * *

Ratchet was a little further west from Marissa's current location was with the few humans he had with him. So far there wasn't any other lifeform around as they all scanned. They still had their communication signals strong still between each group they came with, except for Marissa. At least he couldn't complain with the members he was with. They were incredibly professional. Young, but professional.

Hearing a sound to their far right of them, Ratchet held up his hand to halt them, and point them to the direction of the sound. Clicking sounds were heard accompanying those sounds that sounded like snarls more then anything. According to his infrared there were no heat signatures, but that didn't mean something wasn't there. Switching to another setting, he saw the thing making the sounds didn't have an ounce of heat to it. It also appeared to be larger then him.

"It doesn't have a heat signature." Ratchet whispered. "Also it is bigger then myself."

"Bloody great." One of the members said as he readied his weapon.

"There is another one behind us too." The female stated calmly. "Seems about your size, Ratchet."

Ratchet waited patiently as he watched taloned gnarled feet step into view. The feet were dark and scaly before more of it stepped into view. Ratchet sneered at it. "That is ugly." Drool was pooling around it already. The teeth were red and also gnarled. Eyes were grey and almost without pupils. It also smelled. It smelled really bad. Ratchet wanted to go home now.

Both creatures roared at them and started charging leaving a trail of drool behind them as they all fired shots at them. Ratchet really hated firing at something organic, and hesitated a little, but the humans were his responsibility as he had to fire at it. When the creatures went down, and he looked at the group, he noticed they were not happy about it either.

"Let's find, Captain Faireborn now!" The female said. "Oh yeah and any survivor we can."

Ratchet guessed that ugly and bad attitude like that will do that to you any day. They should be in a war as long as he has to really know the meaning of frustration.

* * *

The Autobots were gathered around when they heard from Ratchet's and Sunstreaker's teams that there beasts running around in there. No survivors to be seen. During one point of the communication, Sunstreaker's team were surrounded by more of them as they fired off shots ending up in the end with him cursing about his paint job. Thundercracker was in the background simply standing there with his arms crossed just shaking his head at his vanity level.

"We'll pay for a new detail job for you, Sunstreaker. Find Marissa now and any survivor." Magnus ordered.

"You know, in all due respect, she might be gone herself."

Everyone's optics widened up at that attitude before Hound put his hand on his face. "Did he really just say that?" He asked groaning softly.

Magnus flared up at that. "You will locate her now, Sunstreaker or I'll inform Prime of your insubordination and you'll be granted with months of brig time!"

"I'd do as he says, Sunny." Sideswipe chimed in from his end.

Groaning out, Sunstreaker droned out, "Fine, fine, I'm going. Let's keep going. We'll just keep killing these stinky beasts as we go along."

"Thank you!" Raising his hand up in frustration, Magnus then hunched over the control panel resting his hands below him. "Now I wish you were down there instead of him, Thundercracker."

"I'm certain he feels the same way right now." TC intoned.

* * *

So much crawling around behind the little girl, Marissa was tired, and her foot was just fighting now to stay stable since there were moments they had to go through the tightest rungs she ever imagined. Marissa was curious about Emily. At least she had energy.

"Who placed that thing on your arm, Emily?" Marissa whispered.

"One of the monsters did. It went through my parents faster then me." She said simply. "I'm hoping mines is broken because I don't want to be one of them."

"Let's hope we can find a way of getting you separated from it."

Emily paused to glance down at her. "I hope so."

Marissa smiled up at her before she went back to climbing. "Is it much further?"

"No." Was her only reply.

Marissa heard something ahead of them making her reach up to stop her from climbing further up. Climbing up and meeting her face to face, she whispered, "I hear something, you hang back a little from me." Receiving a scared nod from her, she continued up making sure to be careful of her own sounds.

Heavy footsteps were heard. Careful along with some more lighter ones behind it. Marissa wondered before she heard too much snarling and roars erupt all around her along with a tiny squeak below her. Hearing the clear voices of her own people up there, she told Emily to stay right there as she rushed up towards them.

* * *

Sideswipe was cursing at the ugly beasts as he not only shot at them, but hurled them away from him unaware of a face about to poke up from below. Lt. May yelped when she got scratched, but kept shooting her weapon at the beast. From below Marissa could hear Sideswipe's voice as he was speaking to Magnus.

"Not really a good time to speak now, Magnus!" Sideswipe cried out as he punched one in the face. "That smell better not stay on my hand or else Kathy won't be coming near me." He added with disgust.

Seeing them surrounded and her with a twisted ankle along with an innocent child, Marissa closed her eyes for her moment to concentrate, before opening them watching the numbers dwindling above her.

Sideswipe cursed in fifteen different languages as they kept fighting happy that at least it was slowing down for the time being. He's going to hug his whiney brother after this so he can enjoy this lovely smell too.

"Sideswipe! I think thats the last of them for a while!" May informed him as she wiped off her brow.

Scanning around, he tried to locate more when he moved quickly around aiming his weapon towards Marissa herself. "Glad to see you alive." Sideswipe said.

"Thanks." Marissa said before looking down where she came from. "Emily! Come up here sweetie. You said you wanted to meet an Autobot." Glancing temporarily at him and her people, she whispered, "Don't say anything about her appearance, it isn't her fault." Gazing back down, she flashed a smile at a little girl who poked her head up at her. "Come one. We'll protect you. I swear it."

Sideswipe examined the girl as she came out of the hiding area and quickly ran a scan on her. The girl was shown to be in good health, but whatever else was done to her was mutating into her body. He smiled down at her as he went down on one knee. "Ultra Magnus, we have Marissa and a survivor with us. A little girl. We'll be coming up."

"Thank you, Sideswipe. We look forward to seeing every one of you. Be careful coming out of there." Magnus acknowledged.

Glancing at Marissa briefly, Sideswipe whispered, "As if I'm going to have a party right now." Marissa smiled at his sarcasm before he focused his attention back to the girl. "Emily, correct?" The girl nodded. "My name is Sideswipe. Nice to meet you. I have children of my own."

"You do?" Emily asked softly wandering up to him. "Robots can have kids?"

"Appears we can. At least my race and some others." Places his hand out. "Would you like to ride on my shoulder?" She didn't reply verbally, but she did step on his hand allowing him to place her on him gingerly. "Hold tight sweetie and we'll get to the surface as soon as possible."

Marissa limped over to one of her officers allowing them to place an arm around her waist. She certainly hoped they didn't run into any more of those things.

* * *

Later Emily was onboard with Ratchet looking over the extent of the mutation while Marissa was on her ship getting herself looked over and ankle wrapped up before deciding to limp her sorry ass over to see how Emily was doing. As she was walking along, she was stopped by Thundercracker.

Getting down on his knee, TC informed her quietly. "I stopped Cyclonus from coming here when he heard you were in trouble."

"He was eavesdropping? Why aren't I surprised?" Marissa groused before flinching.

"You sure you should be on your feet so much?"

"I'll be fine, Thundercracker. How did you know he was flying to try to save me?" She wondered.

Raising himself up on his feet, TC smirked. "I have a method to my madness. Also, I've been in that position before."

"Thanks. I know I would be viewed a traitor being with him."

"Yes you would be, but I know you would never be." He assured her. "I'll let you get to her. Damn kid makes me miss my kid. Can't wait to get home."

Marissa waved him off as she smiled before she went onboard Magnus's ship.

In the med bay, Emily waited patiently as Ratchet completed his exam, and watched him carefully. "Am I doomed?"

Ratchet gave her a surprised look at that question. "What a question from a tiny little thing. To me you don't seem doomed, but I can't do much right now." Watching her observant eyes become downcast, he brought her attention back to him. "I know some very smart humans. So smart that they will do everything in their power to make sure you are safe and sound." Points to the device on her arm. "And we will hope this is just a horrible distant memory for you."

"I hope so." She whimpered out, still not hopeful. "Ratchet? Do you have kids like Sideswipe?"

"I have one. I'm already proud of him."

"My mommy said she was proud of me once. I miss her." Putting her head down, she started to tear up.

Hand behind her back, Ratchet did his best to relax her. To help her. "You are very brave. We are all proud of you."

"Emily is a brave girl." Chimed in Marissa when she came in. Looking at Ratchet's offered hand, she stepped on to be brought next to Emily. Frowning at the dejected girl, Marissa sat on the table next to her, and wrapped her in her arms. "Oh sweetie."

"Thought it would be best to bring her to your cousins." Ratchet informed her.

"Good idea. You'll love my cousins." Marissa told her.

"She should stay on board here just in case."

Putting her head up, Emily pleaded to her, "Please stay with me, Marissa. Please."

"I'll have to see."

"Marissa, you can stay with Emily. It'll be fine with us." Magnus told her as he entered the room having listened to the entire conversation.

"Well I'll have to talk to my crew, but it looks like you have me for a while longer, sweetie." She smiled when the girl kiss her on the cheek. "Well that was sweet of you, thank you."

"Thank you." Emily said back as she continued holding her. She was scared of so much still. She hoped she never turned.

Marissa just held her for a long time allowing her to lay down and sleep. Marissa laid near her just running her hand through her hair.

"Marissa I'm sorry to disturb you." Magnus whispered near her. "I told your crew you will be on board with us. They'll be following us to the base. I hope you don't mind me..."

She waved at him to stop him from speaking. "It's fine. I might just fall asleep too." Her eyes were so heavy as she drifted off quickly. Marissa was only faintly aware of Emily curling her body towards her.

Magnus studied her for a while before having to leave. He wanted to reach out and touch her so badly, but turned on his peds to exit the ship hastily.

* * *

Cyclonus was still awaiting word about, Marissa when he heard something come in through a secured channel. Pulling it up, he was greeted by Thundercracker's face.

"It's good news. She's in the back with a young survivor that got attached to her. She twisted her ankle. Once she gets on Earth, her cousins will run more tests on her to see anything further, but she is safe." TC said calmly.

Letting out a small venting sound, Cyclonus smiled. "I appreciate the news, Thundercracker. How old is the survivor?"

"She's 7. Partial mutation on her. Sweet. Smart. Strong. I have a feeling she'll be fine. I did inform, Marissa I spoke to you. I'm sure she'll get to you as soon as she can." TC replied.

"Once again, I appreciate it."

"Yeah. Time to go." TC cut the communication off right then to tap at the panel in thought.

* * *

While Magnus's ship went to Autobot city to report to Prime. The other ship along with the EDC's went to the Carlisle base for Emily to get admitted and of course questioned. Marissa went to get examined herself since she was in the bowels of the place. Landing, they were greeted by a medium contingency of medical personnel with Tina and Remote heading that up. Patiently they waited for the ships to land before approaching to head inside once the ramp went down. Once inside Tina barely acknowledged Sunstreaker as he stood up to glance at her pass by. Her mission was to take care of the child and Marissa. He'd be for last. Something he knew all to well himself.

Going inside the medbay, Ratchet already had them both on the ground waiting for their arrival as two sets of wheelchairs came for them. Tina immediately shook her head to Marissa to quiet her griping down, but it was Remote who said something to her. "Oh it doesn't make you any less if you sit in this chair. Look at Emily, she's braver then you. I bet she has a feeling that John here might do wheelies with her on the way into the hospital."

Emily giggled at that. "Will you?" She asked the tall gentleman next to her.

"I always do." He granted her as he started pushing her out of the medbay.

Passing by Ratchet and the others, she started to wave at them. "Bye, I hope I see you again."

"Bye." All of them returned back to her.

Remote followed her out giving a wink to Thundercracker on the way past. Thundercracker took his time checking out his bond mate before excusing himself. "Time for me to head home after I grab my kid. I'll see you next shift."

"Later, TC." Sideswipe waved at him as he hit his brother on the shoulder. "Quit being a baby. It'll wash out."

"It better!"

Kathy was waiting patiently outside watching with some amusement as Ratchet was holding his helm together. Sideswipe picking on Sunstreaker about his snobby attitude. The EDC was already around her as stood by to wait for them trying very hard to suppress some laughter down.

"This normal?" Lt. May inquired.

"Yes." Kathy said before releasing a high pitch whistle that only irritated Sunstreaker the most. "Alright everyone, and femme."

Cocking his head over to look down at her, Sunstreaker frowned down at her. "Calling me a femme?"

"She is!" Was Sideswipes response. "If it walks like a duck and it quacks like a duck it must be a duck. I'm surprised you haven't bitched about chipping your digit, bro." Ignoring his brother's glare, he asked her, "How's the kids?"

"Tormenting Tyler right now." Kathy answered with a wink. "I suggest you clean up before you bring their butts home, but before you do I had to unlock several secret documents about Cylex. Any Cybertronion that was there before, their lives were taken over by those beasts you guys fought. There is a snap shot of the beast." Pulling out the photo she passed it around. "Is that what you guys fought?"

Ratchet examined it and noted the height it said it was marked at in the picture. "Size of the condiment twins over here. Appears to have metal on it. More metal on it then the ones we fought."

"You think that this was one of our kind before?" Sunny wondered as he looked at the picture too.

"There seemed to be a overlapping here. Humans were asked to join to help research and join a new frontier. The thing was, the environment outside isn't the most stable. You can be outside for a short period of time, but longer period of times you end up with black lung. Your bones start deteriorating." Glancing over the pictures in front of her, Kathy shook her head. "Those beasts. No one is saying in the reports on either side on where they came from just that before everything turned to shit that they were mutating stuff."

"Hence this guy in this picture." Sideswipe pointed out as he gave it back to her.

"I sent all this over to Prime and also the EDC. Since you all are here right now, I thought I let you know." Turning to look at the rest of the group, Kathy smiled softly to them. "Sorry guys, you guys need a precautionary step in looking you over too. Your bosses orders." Hearing them groan out at that, she pointed her finger towards the hospital. "Time to follow me and I'll show you where you are going." Turning to Sideswipe, she gave him another wink before escorting them away.

* * *

Marissa's health was cleared. Her ankle was wrapped up and she was briefed about Cylex. She shook her head hoping to hell she didn't have to go back to that miserable planet again.

"Do you know how, Emily is?" She wondered.

Leaning back in her seat, Kathy shrugged. "They are running tests on her. Asking questions. So far the only thing I know about her is that so far some of the staff have fallen in love with her."

"She's adorable." She smiled. "What about family?"

"Good news there is that she has plenty of family. Since Alesha is in there helping run some tests, she asked who was her favorite family member, and it was an Aunt Silva. Once I'm done talking to you, I have something uncomfortable to do."

"I can do it. It is something that I have to do on occasion unfortunately. I just feel like my journey with that girl isn't done yet. I know I'm not supposed to be attached, but..."

"How could you not." Kathy finished. Getting up, she hugged her. "I am glad you are alright. If you want, I can drive you over."

Taking a deep breath in and out, Marissa smiled. "I'd appreciate that."

"Good, lets go then."

True that they weren't supposed to be attached to any victim, but when you are going through something with them, and you see something inside. How could you not feel attached? That's what, Marissa thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

A week went by of helping Emily out and going through files that Marissa felt she wanted to see someone face to face instead of exchange messages with him. Heading to where Cyclonus stayed, she smiled when he wrapped her up in his arms.

"I know I said it to you in those messages, but I was worried about you."

Pulling back to gaze into those optics, she smiled warmly at him. "I know. Sorry you got worried, Rabbit Ears."

Kissing her deeply, Cyclonus didn't wish to let her go ever again. Hearing her wanting him to take her to his berth, he quickly did enjoying her laugh as she climbed on his lap to keep kissing him before hissing out in pain.

"Stupid ankle." Touching it, she sneered down at it.

Scanning it, he placed a single digit on the most painful part of it to allow some gentle heat to course through it. Hearing her contented sigh there, he had a feeling why it will take a while for it to heal for her. "You should stay off your feet as much as possible. I'm sure you were told this."

"Yes, but I'm stubborn, you should know this by now." Moving off his lap, she laid down on her back. Marissa missed him as she moved her zipper down on her uniform. With the foot that was unharmed, she brushed it against him while her breathing started to increase.

Running his glossa over his lips, he maneuvered himself between her legs. "Tempting me, Captain?" She nodded her reply. Enjoying his little show, he watched as the zipper moved down lower and lower. Revealing her lovely chest and toned stomach. Leaning down, he kissed her again, and whispered, "I'm entirely devoted to you." Moving back up, he helped take her jumpsuit off as he hummed in approval.

Marissa felt close to release with just a simple touch alone. What he did was so erotic to her. When she took her own bra off, the way he examined her made her breath in even more rushed breathes. She didn't expect while she was removing her underwear, and her bottom was lifted in the air, she didn't expect his own head to move between her underwear and her womanhood, while instantly placing her legs over his shoulders. She was still comfortable, but the way he delved into her, she was already calling out his name.

When she was down in that planet, she thought of something from the last time she was with him. Something that instantly scared her. Something that excited her too. Something that she felt for Magnus. In fact, she still did as much as she hated that. Marissa realized that she was indeed in love with, Cyclonus.

* * *

Answers needed to be found regarding the planet, Cylex. The Autobots don't have it so the possibility of the Decepticons knowing anything could be great. Ultra Magnus had to sift through many who would fit the bill in possibly having some moral fiber in giving this answer. Thundercracker didn't know. Something he kept pressing into him on to the point that he almost yelled at him. Disturbing his peace while he is with family was obviously a bigger sore spot for him then his one time faction. That, he told him he didn't blame, Magnus for coming over to ask him about. He was well aware that is something that would never be forgotten. His next choice was what too many called his clone. Although he could never call him that. True they had some similarities, but not entirely.

Magnus wished he could speak to Marissa again. Not about work, but about them. He missed her. When she was missing, he was going out of his processor with worry for her. He wished so badly he could of been down there to help out instead of being helpless. He wished he could understood why her ship was in a place he needed to be.

Landing smoothly next to her ship, he walked out, and approached the cave entrance quietly. He was surprised that Cyclonus didn't come out to greet him and make some sort of snarky comment. Magnus just walked cautiously inside to see a much smaller version of him laying on his back, with a curled up, Marissa next to him. It was pretty clear she was naked, even with a sheet over her body. Magnus fumed not knowing what to think at the moment until she stirred to lay on her back, eyes closed. Magnus watched as a bit of the sheet exposed a bit of her breast making him clench his fist.

He touched her and she allowed it. That was his human.

Marissa's eyes opened a bit and it took her a second to focus on him before she gasped quietly. "Magnus."

That woke, Cyclonus up as he moved her over to the other side to cover her up more. He noted the temper rising on him. He spotted both fists clenching on him. "Don't be angry at her."

"I'm not." Magnus coldly said. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to take her as she stared up at him with those large brown eyes of hers. "I could never be mad at her." He added a little bit more somberly.

It was three beings staring at one another. All of them not knowing what to say. Not knowing what to do. Magnus, though, finally shut his optics for a moment before he turned away out of the cave. He needed time to think.

Marissa fell back onto the berth not knowing what to say as she covered her eyes. She was aware of Cyclonus trying to touch her and comfort her, and before she knew it, she was running out of that cave with a sheet wrapped around her and a helmet on her. The ground hurt and her ankle burned, but she had to catch up to him. "Magnus."

Magnus looked down at her. "You have no idea how much I wanted to grab you and take you away from him right now, Marissa. I won't say anything to anyone else, but this is what I want right now." Stepping to his ship, he paused to bow his head. "I screwed up and this is my punishment. To lose the female I've desired for so long to the enemy."

Marissa watched as he went up the ramp. She watched as he took off. She was aware that she still had no words to say other then his own name. She felt Cyclonus come up behind her and lift her up in his arms to carry her back inside. "Rabbit Ears." She whimpered out.

"You aren't allowed to leave until you feel better. I can see that piloting will be hazardous to you." Cyclonus said gently kissing her forehead after he removed her helmet.

"I guess place me on your berth again."

Going back to the berth, he lifted her up there. "For now on, consider it our berth." There is a show of commitment she couldn't deny.

She smiled at that thought while climbing into his lap. "Our berth then. I like that."

Running his hand along her spine, he had to wonder why he really was there. "What could he possibly want with me?"

"Probably wanted to ask you if you had any knowledge of Cylex."

"It almost made me lose you. That is what I really know about it." He said truthfully. "I could do some research to see from our end and get back to you."

"I'd appreciate it." Gazing at his lips, she wanted to kiss him badly. She needed that kiss. What was strange was a sudden fervor went through her as she dropped her sheet and started to touch him inside his seams. "Cyclonus. Rabbit Ears." She begged for it while moving to straddle him.

He was surprised she wanted to do this, but he obliged at the momentary thought saying he shouldn't. Releasing his spike, he loved how she straddled him, and held close to him. Arms around his neck. Mouths connected as he felt her delicious chest rub against his own. Cyclonus would pull back just to moan out. "Oh, Marissa."

"Cyclonus."

Feeling her tiny hands within his seams again, he moaned out louder. He drove in harder. He loved watching her move. "Marissa." Loving how her mouth parted made him want to kiss her, but it made him say instead, "I love you. I love you, Marissa." Driving in deeper then before he added. "I've never been in love before. I love you!"

Marissa paused as she scrutinized what he said. The way he looked right now besides sexually active, spoke of something intimate. She kissed him. "I love you too. I love you, my Rabbit Ears."

Elated, he placed her back on her back to continue making love to her. "I'm all yours." He swore.

She wanted the release. She wanted to feel his release. "I love you." Feeling him finally climax, she quickly followed suit.

* * *

Magnus was not at all surprised that her own cousins knew about that relationship. Since they knew that meant the others did as well. His memory of her with him tore within his spark. If he hadn't of screwed up, they would of still been together. She would of been in his berth and not Cyclonus's. Magnus made his request to Kathy. A simple one. A strange one in the end as he reflected upon that and Marissa while in his quarters. It had been several days since that discovery, and he wished he could of wrecked something right now.

Standing up, he felt he should leave the confines of his room and wander. As he wandered outside, he ignored several of his comrades before stopping in his tracks when he spotted her talking to Kup. Once again visions of her on his berth filled his processor. Her running out to him with just a sheet wrapped around her. He should of taken her then. He felt like he was being tortured by Primus himself as she spotted him. They just stared at one another before he transformed to roll out of there. No plan in sight. He just needed to leave. The stupid thing is that he ended up not too far from Autobot city just staring down at the water below him.

He always knew her footsteps. "I really am not angry at you, Marissa."

"Well I am. It is hard to talk to you now since, but I did want to tell you about him."

Magnus noted her genuine tone. He also noted when he glanced at her, that she was walking much better now. "Foot must be better."

"It is. Emily looks much better. Have you seen her? Or least heard about her?" She walked closer to him.

"I haven't seen her, but I hear that they managed to separate the mutation away from her. That's good news for her."

"Her Aunt is pleased." Marissa gazed into the water. "Cyclonus is looking into Cylex if you don't have anyone else doing that. I assumed that is why you were really there."

"I was."

Playing with a strand of her hair, she made a face. "I have to return to work. For what it is worth, I really am sorry." She turned slowly away from him and started to leave.

Magnus stood there like a rock as he listened to her leave and as the sounds of her footsteps became more lower, he went after her automatically shrinking down, and crushing her to him giving her no time to react when he kissed her deeply as he forced his glossa into her mouth. She gasped and started to struggle against him. This was the second time he surprised her with such an action. At least last time she was more willing after she learned who it was, now she struggled making himself pull away from her.

"He's a Decepticon, Marissa. Always will be. He isn't like Thundercracker who gave it up willingly for your cousin. He won't change. What kind of life will you get from someone you have to keep your feelings hidden with others besides your cousins and myself? At least with me, you don't. I want you. I screwed up yes. That screw up lost you, but I am willing to do anything to have you back." Magnus explained to her. "He will never ever love you the way I do right now."

Marissa's heart almost stopped at that last proclamation as she stared at him. He loved her? "At least he hasn't succumbed to another femme." She could of said that Cyclonus said he loved her too, but she didn't need a never ending fight with him right now. Marissa just knew she had to turn and get out of there right now. She also never wanted to tell him how she really felt for Magnus either.

* * *

**Dun dun dun..**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm trying to include more Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Thundercracker and Ratchet. :)**

* * *

Wandering around the base with her datapad in hand as she examined the files she held in front of her, Marissa went into heavy scrutinization not realizing how many times she almost hit someone down the long corridor, but when you were raised in environments where you had nothing but people around, you learn to duck and dodge without so much as batting an eye. She was accused of having eyes all around her head to be able to dodge everything, but she scoffed saying if that was true she most likely wouldn't of fell down a shaft now wouldn't she?

Walking into the docking bay to cross to the other side of the space station, she was stopped when she heard a deep voice. "I'm comfortable at home watching television with my spark mate and they make me head my aft all the way up here for some boring reason."

Smirking, she paused her file to set her datapad down to her side to regard, Thundercracker. "Why are you here?"

Rolling his optics, he crossed his arms. "Something for Kup. They could of sent anyone else, but nope they had to disturb me especially seeing how our kid was starting to fall asleep and I was going to see the promise of Remote's latest purchase from that lingerie shop." Leaning back, he groaned again. "You know at first I didn't see the purpose of parading around in that stuff, but hey it does jump start you."

Laughing, Marissa stepped closer to him. "Okay, as much as I love hearing from you, TC I don't want to hear about you and my cousins sex life. I don't give you every detail."

"No, but I need to grouse about being interrupted. What if we wanted another sparkling? I mean, come on." Flicking something off his knee plate, he smiled at her. "How are you?"

Coming even closer, she whispered, "Magnus found out about Cyclonus and I."

Raising an optic ridge up, he blew out a low whistle. "How?"

"I was with Cyclonus at the time and Magnus came by to see about getting any information about Cylex."

"Well he got some type of information." He told her and added seeing her red face. "You know you have nothing to worry about with us, and I'm sure you wanted to tell him in your own way."

"Yes. Thing is Cyclonus said he loves me and Magnus did too. I love them both. Ugh." Bringing the datapad to her chest she hugged it.

Seeing someone coming over what he needed to bring back, TC whispered to her, "We should talk about this in private another time. Not here. This is sensitive material."

"Oh yeah. Well thanks, TC and get back to her ASAP." Marissa told him with a small smile on her face.

Winking at her, he saluted her. "I will. Also don't worry about this stuff too much. What you are dealing with is far less than what Remote had to deal with. Trust me."

"But the end result is that she has you."

"Very true, little lady. Good bye for now." Waving at her, Thundercracker quickly left the docking bay transforming, and taking back to Earth.

For Marissa, she just picked up her datapad to continue on in her work.

* * *

When she did have a day off, she headed off to their main compound where her cousins and Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Thundercracker and even Prowl was gonna be at. Honestly she was fine with everyone, but Prowl since she never could tell where his mind will lay though Susan assured her he will be just fine. Easy for her to say.

After going through the main gate and parking, she heard the tall tale sounds of Sideswipe around the house bellowing his spark out. Curious, she went around to automatically suppress a threatening piece of laughter coming from her mouth as she watched Sunstreaker try in vain to cover his audio.

Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?

You been out ridin' fences for so long now

Oh, you're a hard one

I know that you got your reasons

These things that are pleasin' you

Can hurt you somehow

Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy

She'll beat you if she's able

You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet

Now it seems to me, some fine things

Have been laid upon your table

But you only want the ones that you can't get

Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger

Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home

And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'

Your prison is walking through this world all alone

"Will you shut up!" Sunstreaker demanded kicking at his brother but he dodged each kick successfully.

"Come on bro, I'm just trying to enlighten you." Sideswipe told him with his signature carefree smirk showing. "You should be so thrilled that I love you this much that I want to show you this part of Earth's culture."

"Yeah well when you do it with such an awful voice, Earth should just toss you off their planet for noise pollution." He told his brother back while openly sneering.

"Awe, but you love me." Sideswipe whined.

Managing to hit him, he got up from where he was sitting. "To hell I don't."

"That isn't what you are saying through your bond though." Turning to see Marissa, he winked at her before following after his brother.

"Amazing. You would think at his age he would mature some, but nope." Kathy's voice said behind her.

"But you love him anyhow, right?" Marissa asked.

Looking after him lovingly. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Come on inside. Ratchet and the rest hid away from their teasing."

Taking her by the wrist, she led her through the kitchen, through the dining room, and to the living room where everyone was in. Marissa felt funny being there without anyone, but in a way she knew why she was here. She thought it was kinda sweet how everyone was on their respective mates laps to either save for room or to be sickenly sweet.

"It's quiet now, that must mean that Sideswipe is chasing Sunstreaker off somewhere's." Remote noted.

"Thank Primus. As if my audio receptors can take much more of that abuse from his singing." Prowl added with a slight grin on his face.

"Is this a Intervention?" Marissa inquired bluntly.

All of them looked at one another in question before bursting out in laughter. Surprisingly it was Prowl that spoke first, "No. And yes I do know what is going on so there is no need to widen those eyes up any further." He warned her with surprisingly good humor.

Relaxing her eyes, she studied them all before sitting down. "So you have no issue? You especially, Prowl?"

"I've learned with Thundercracker, but the difference between him and Cyclonus is this; Cyclonus is more deeply rooted into being a Decepticon than he was." Prowl pointed out. "Trust me when I say this to you, I know you aren't a traitor because you can never be a traitor. I never seen Cyclonus with you personally like I saw TC with Remote. I can assume things. That is all I can do."

"Assume in what way though?" She wondered.

Smiling at her, Prowl leveled his gaze at her. "You are pragmatic. I don't believe you went into this with your eyes closed. You felt something for someone, and I know you are hoping for the best, correct?" She nodded. "Thing is, we hope for the best for you too."

"Yeah and it won't turn out in any way like it ever turned out in between when it came to TC and I. We know that for certain." Remote groaned out.

Marissa knew of that turbulent history, didn't press any questions on that subject as everyone continued speaking about either this or about anything more light hearted.

"Kathy, aren't you concerned about Sideswipe?" Aleisha asked from her perch on Ratchet's lap.

"God no. He has such a strong helm that he can withstand any beating. I believe when he was programmed they thought to themselves, 'Well this one looks like he will raise all types of hell so it is best we make him indestructible here since that is where all his beatings will be,' I mean come on, think about it." Kathy replied happily before starting to laugh again at the sound of both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe making fun of one another before a loud thump was heard. "Told ya."

"One day they'll be the death of me." Ratchet groaned out.

* * *

He saw the familiar hand as it slammed his cube of energon right next to him with such force that everyone moved away. Everyone except for, Cyclonus while watching from his peripherals to see Ultra Magnus sit down right next to him. Magnus was angry and Cyclonus was surprised he decided to be this public as he casually took a sip of his cube. He refused to speak first knowing what this was truly about.

Magnus didn't want to be the first to speak either as he sat there for the first time experiencing an energon buzz. He did want to talk about Cylex, but most of all about Marissa, but to do that in public would jeopardize too much. Seeing Cyclonus calm and steady made him seethe more. Of course he would be calm, look who he had warming his berth with him now.

"Gentlebots want another?" Asked the Bartender coming up in front of them.

Cyclonus shook his helm. One was enough for him. As for Magnus, he was tempted. Incredibly so, but ended up shaking his helm as well.

"Hey, Ultra Magnus! I didn't know you came here! Amazed to see you here."

"Oh, hey Blur. Just blowing off some steam." Magnus greeted back.

Happily, for once, seeing another Autobot come in, Cyclonus made his exit calmly. He was doing research on, Cylex, but since he had to do it mostly in secret, he had to do it in little pieces at a time in order for Galvatron not to notice. He didn't have the luxury like you would believe he did for being a Second in Command, it just meant more scrutiny for him even if he was allowed to spend more time away from the others simply because Galvatron understood about some of the morons in their ranks, and him being loyal made it all the better for him.

In a couple of days, he would see her again. In a couple of days, he would get to wrap his arms around her.

* * *

**Song: Desperado by the Eagles. **


	18. Chapter 18

Feeling some things take way too long for his own liking, Cyclonus made his way to Cylex to flush out one of those creatures. He had his basic understanding of science so all he needed was something ugly that didn't resemble Galvatron on a really bad day. Shrinking himself down, he squeezed himself into the human's area figuring that is where the most were. As he walked in a bit further he did see he wouldn't be able to go much more due to his wing span so he had to do something else. He made some sounds hoping to entice an ugly. Waiting around, he heard a scraping sound followed by a beast coming at him at full speed.

"You stink." He said calmly as he launched a ray at it putting it in a deep sleep. "Now let us see if you can survive deep space."

* * *

Arriving to meet, Cyclonus late the next day, Marissa smiled at watching him look down at his circular control panel making her curious what he was doing. She honestly couldn't deny he didn't look good when he was concentrating like this. "You look good this way."

"However do you mean, my dear?" Cyclonus inquired with a smirk on his face.

Removing her helmet, she went over to his leg to touch it. "Oh when you are in deep thought like this."

Reaching down to pick her up, he deposited her on the panel. "Oh I do, do I?" Brushing a digit along her back, he loved seeing the gentle curve of her smile form. "What would it get me if I did it in our berth together?"

Making a face in a show of deep thought, she shrugged. "Who knows, Rabbit Ears."

"You are far too tempting, Marissa."

They stared at one another with far too many unspoken thoughts between them. They both loved one another, but was Cyclonus deeply rooted into his spot with the Decepticons to want to change or was she willing to be around regardless. There were more thoughts, but that was possibly the largest one.

Cyclonus broke their trance. "I went to Cylex because obtaining files was taking too long for my liking so I took a sample. A rather large sample."

"Meaning?" She took one step forward about to ask another question when she heard the sound. A sound too familiar. "Oh."

"Had to. Not surprised it can survive deep space though."

"Is that thing secured? Wherever you have it right now?" Marissa wasn't ignoring what he just said, she just didn't want to face that thing again in her boyfriends place. "I come here to be with you and not with something so hideous."

Making a face. "They are quite ugly. Stinky too." Pulling up his files it mostly was in Cybertronion, but he deciphered it for her. "They are hybrids. Hybrids of human and my kind. Of course whoever did this decided to add something special to create the ugly creature we both have seen."

"Cyclonus, I know the Autobots will want to test this out themselves."

"I know, but here is the problem. A problem I know you can agree on. If this thing is on Earth with you and escapes, it will infect anyone." He informed her. "The only way a Decepticon or Autobot would be involved in being changed into one of those things is if someone puts something in us with that human DNA."

"It can't go to Cybertron either than. Too risky there. You don't know who is responsible for this yet." Sitting down, she brushed her hair back. "You get to deliver the bad news."

"Oh, why thank you, my dear. What do I get in return for that?" He teased.

"Well, when I'm calmed down I will show you, but right now I'm slush." She replied rubbing her hand along his digit he set aside her body.

* * *

Ultra Magnus was driving along the lone highway on patrol duty when he spotted him along with his signature. He growled prompting his own engine to shudder with anger. While he never liked, Cyclonus, he didn't have this deep seated hatred that made him want to rip up every piece of him and ask him as he did it if he liked how that felt. His deeper anger came very recently to the point he was formulating things within his own processor. Things he hoped to make everything right.

Spotting Cyclonus fly off lazily and land not too far from his current location, Magnus shifted gears, and followed as he still used caution when he found him already in his root mode waiting for him. Transforming himself, they both stood there staring at one another among all the tall mountains and trees.

"I went to Cylex." Cyclonus informed him before tossing him his records. "This is what I have come up with. I even had to take one of those... Things with me to study. I recommend that if you want to study them yourself not to place them on Earth or Cybertron. Once you see those, you'll understand. The only thing is, I have no clue who came up with this stupid plan."

"Probably a Decepticon." Magnus gritted out.

"Possibly or anyone with a demented mind." Cyclonus wasn't gonna defend his own kind when he knew what they were capable of. "Look if you wish to have someone study that thing, I really don't want it in huge populations."

While Magnus heard the discomfort in his voice, he still knew about manipulations. "I'll take that under advisement."

Fists clenching, Magnus fuming, he couldn't stop himself when he cried out, "Why her?! I'm not angry at her, but why her, Cyclonus? You realize she'll be viewed a traitor when others find out about you both. Did you think of that?"

"Why her? Sorry, but that to me is a stupid question. I fell in love with her. That is why her. You don't think that I don't care about her not to think of what happens when others find out?" Holding out his hand to halt him from speaking, Cyclonus continued as calmly as possible. "I think about it all the time, but the thing is I can't let her go. I fell for her hard and I can't do that."

Crossing his arms, Magnus countered back, "I'm certain you will remain a Decepticon for the rest of your life then and when she is found out she will be either an outcast or tossed in jail."

Taking a step forward, Cyclonus wanted to beat him up for sounding slightly arrogant. "Will you be the one doing the tossing, Magnus?"

"Never. I love her and wouldn't hurt her like that."

"But it never stopped you from having a femme fill you up though." Cyclonus pointed back before smirking at his shocked face. "Yeah, we talk. We talk a lot, and to tell you the truth I didn't think you were that fracking stupid to do such a thing."

"I made a huge mistake there that lost me her. That I know, but what about you when it comes a time when she wants more? Will you remain a Decepticon?" Never in his whole entire existence has he ever fought over a female before, and here he was doing so. Magnus hated him so much.

"I am a Second in Command and far more deeply rooted in than Thundercracker was."

"Cheap excuse. Thundercracker fought for what he wanted to keep. You are basically giving it up just by that sentence alone, Cyclonus." Magnus couldn't help but scoff at him. "Perhaps you are far weaker than myself."

Cyclonus stared at him without much giving away to his thoughts as they continued their stare down until he said with finality, "Look over those records. As for Marissa, it is her choice on who she ends up with. It doesn't do her any good to force her."

Watching him lift up in the air, he transformed in mid-flight before becoming nothing but a faint glint in the sky. Magnus knew Cyclonus was right in the end; It was her choice. He just hoped she chooses wisely.


	19. Chapter 19

After presenting the findings to Prime, he of course had Ratchet, Perceptor and Wheeljack in there to look it over themselves with Perceptor being the most vocal in even his hesitancy when Prime thought that maybe they should just study it on Cybertron.

"If I may interject here, Prime a creature such as that shouldn't be introduced to either Earth or Cybertron. As it is, it shouldn't be introduced anywheres." Perceptor told him. "It could be cataclysmic."

"You weren't there on Cylex, Prime. Any planet will suffer as badly as that planet did." Ratchet informed him chiming in.

"Not unless we can contain him and make sure he has extra security." Wheeljack said in a rather hopeful way.

Turning an incredulous expression over to his long time friend, Ratchet scoffed at that thought. "No, too risky, Jack."

Turning his attention back to Magnus, Prime asked, "Your thoughts?"

"I have to agree that it is too risky for it to be here or there. Actually anywhere, but since Cyclonus has one where he is staying, perhaps he'll let us study it there." Magnus answered.

"Well that will have to be another discussion with him then if he'll allow it." Prime said as he rubbed his chin. "We still need to figure out who is responsible for this whole deal before it spreads."

"Agreed, and if you want I can head over there right now to see."

"Thank you my long time friend."

"I'm surprised, Prowl isn't here to oversee the proceedings. Where is he?" Magnus inquired.

"Twin duty. Punishment. You didn't catch the mess they made in the east quandrant. Prowl almost glitched, but he will still be there." Prime replied.

Nodding his head, Magnus excused himself to make his way over to that section to see both the twins grumbling and Prowl standing there with his arms crossed. "I'm sure this gets old to you."

Smirking at that observation, Prowl glanced at Magnus in his peripheral. "You can say that. It is getting harder to dull out any punishment that is fresh and new."

"Ever make Sunstreaker clean up a mud pit?"

Lightly chuckling at that, Prowl nodded. "Yes I did and that made me laugh because all he kept doing was slipping and falling and making a huger mess of himself. It was worth standing there for hours watching him suffer for that." Turning his head to regard him before scanning around for anyone else, he asked, "Yes, I know about the triangle you have going for you. Is this why you are over here?"

"Well that and mostly about Cylex. The creatures are hybrids of humans and Cybertronians. Someone altered their make-up. It isn't safe to bring the test subject here or on our planet, so that leaves the what now stage."

Processing that bit of information, Prowl wondered, "And where is it now?"

"Cyclonus has it where he stays most of the time locked up."

"Great." Facing him now, Prowl studied him. "And Marissa stays there half the time now so that doesn't bold well even though she can take care of herself, it still isn't ideal."

"I know, Prowl, and I don't want anything to happen to her. When I thought the worse on Cylex, it drove me out of my mind." Clutching his hand in frustration, he added, "Why can't she leave him?"

"Magnus... She's in love. Some part of her trusts him." He leveled back at him. "Just like when she thought she could trust you."

Frowning at that being tossed in his face, he turned to look over at the twins who paused in their actions to study them before going back to work. "Yes, I know."

"I suggest talking to him again to see if it is okay if Ratchet or Perceptor can view the creature. I'll make sure to tell Marissa to stay away for the time being if it is Perceptor. Also it may do you well to talk to a former Decepticon to see if there is a possible strong hold we can use that they aren't." Prowl suggested.

"You know how long it has been since Thundercracker has been on that side? I'm certain he will be able to help her just so much."

"True, but TC did often like to hide away from the others when he could. Something similar to Cyclonus." Lifting his hands up, Prowl added, "It doesn't hurt to talk to him."

Agreeing to that, Magnus checked to see where Thundercracker was at presently before he headed over to question him.

Thankfully, Thundercracker was at home watching over his kid while he sat there casually in his root mode. It always struck him as odd when it didn't seem that nothing much bugged him.

"Coming for more answers?" TC asked casually.

Once again he informed him in detail of the creature making TC just give the most casual responses. Responses that were angering him right now. "Prowl suggested I talk to you if you knew any safe locations."

"Because I loved getting away from the stupidity in which came in the form of Starscream?" TC sarcastically asked. "Unsure if the location is used by any other by now, but I can send you the coordinates. It really isn't that far from Earth."

"That will be fantastic, Thundercracker. I have to go and speak to Cyclonus to see the specimen he has before I do that."

"I'm certain you had a discussion about, Marissa then. Must of been fun." TC mentioned.

"Not as much fun as you endured when it came to Barricade, Remote and yourself."

TC angered at the mention of Barricade. "That is a memory I hate to bring up, and you should too since there are occasions she believes he will come out of the woodwork. I always have to remind her that he is dead before she can fall back asleep."

"I'm sorry about that. Pity she went through all that."

"Me as well. Though with all the heart ache we went through before it just makes us much more stronger. We do handle obstacles quite well." Lifting up a single digit, TC spoke to his daughter. "Danielle, time to go back into the house. It is getting too cold for you to be out here."

"Okay daddy!" The little girl said waving at Magnus before running back inside.

"Cute kid." Magnus said with a slight smile.

Smiling as well, TC still stared at the area where she once was. "Two of my best end results; Remote and her. The long journey that ends up with me not wanting to rip my own receptors off."

Magnus thought about how silly it was to be angered at him just a short while ago to being more humbled knowing it wasn't even directed at him. While Thundercracker acted gruff at times, he certainly wasn't.

Later when it came to Cyclonus, who was waiting for him at the entrance of his domicile, that is when the anger swelled up again, but seeing that he had a task to perform he went up to him seeing that without a word, Cyclonus was leading him to where the creature was. The cell wasn't a normal brig type, but something with clear paneling. Strong by his scanners. Even he didn't want this thing to leave. Glancing at it from head to toe, Magnus noticed that there was a toe missing compared to the other foot.

"I doubt you would want any one of us to come study him freely here." Magnus finally spoke out.

"Not unless you don't have another place for it." Cyclonus said almost too quietly.

"Spoke to Thundercracker who sent me some coordinates of where he went to hide out. It isn't being used still and it looks strong. We can transfer it there."

"Excellent since I don't want this thing around here any longer."

The way he spoke made Magnus turn to regard him. He was uncomfortable with it there. "Because of Marissa." He didn't form it as a question, just a fact.

"Exactly. I may not like the thing, but I'm a lot more uncomfortable with it being here when she is around." Pushing off from the wall, Cyclonus wanted to get away from the beast as he retired back to the front again.

"So something makes you uncomfortable." Magnus observed as he followed him.

"Yes, but I will not discuss this with you." Turning to face him, he remained serious as he talked to him. "Just let me know when you are planning on heading over here to retrieve him and I'll get him ready. The sooner he leaves. The better."

"Then that will mean I'll be in touch. I'll speak again to Prime." Stepping away, Magnus had no clue if that was an act he was pulling or not. Not much disturbed Cyclonus.

* * *

In human form, he visited her at the beach finding her as she was starting to walk under the pier. Cyclonus came behind her to gently wrap his arm around her waist to bring her around to him. He gazed into her brown eyes just enjoying himself knowing how he felt for her. He is in love with this woman and he had this daily struggle knowing that it will be more dangerous for him compared to Thundercracker if he decided to switch sides. Cyclonus was prone to more secrets in his position than he was in spite of his recent lack of knowledge about Cylex.

He loved how she looked back at him, how she wrapped her arms around him. He wanted her delicate scent over him all the time.

"They came to get the creature before I left. He has been transferred." He whispered to her. "As soon as you want to come up there I would love to wake up to see you there in my arms."

Smiling up at him, Marissa wanted to kiss him, but she wanted to kiss his real form even more. "Then I suggest you take me there right now."

He loved that smile and he loved how she said that. It had so much love in her voice. Yes, he did indeed want her for a long period of time.


	20. Chapter 20

It felt like a miracle to Sunstreaker that Sideswipe was able to keep this quiet and still for this length of time. It allowed him peace and quiet for once as he scanned the horizon. They were out on patrol, but right now with the sun starting to set it looked like it was blazing past the trees providing him something of a perfect mural in his mind. On the whole, he didn't think that Earth was fantastic what with the dirt that would get into his joints, but in moments like that he appreciated the tiny little nuances. He did credit his brother for allowing him to create knowing how it set his mind at ease. It was an understanding he knew so well. Sideswipe hardly asked him any questions during that time and any prank he wanted to pull in the past he would do himself or try to enlist another to help him. Sunstreaker wondered how Kathy could put up with him, but seeing that she liked to dabble in painting on her off time, this was possibly a nuance she enjoyed as well. Anything else he didn't want to think about since he was grateful they learned to control their bond so long ago.

During those brief last thoughts, he heard the gentle growl coming through their bond making Sunstreaker finally question him. "What is it?"

Sideswipe noticed it in the deep horizon as it exited a cave, but had to make sure before he started to stand up. "One of the uglies are over there. We have that one still contained correct?"

"Yeah, as of this morning." Standing up as well, he noticed it too as he magnified his optics. "Great, we have to contain it. Call it in."

"On it." Jumping off the ledge, they both landed on the ground transforming to speed up to the creature. "Optimus! Sunstreaker and I have spotted one of those ugly creatures from Cylex here on Palmers beach." Pause. "Affirmative. Is that creature still contained, the one we have?" Pause. "Great. Okay we will do as instructed. Sideswipe out."

"Great! Now I'm going to stink for a while now." Sunny complained.

* * *

Around the same time as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Marissa was exploring around near a rocky area after catching some odd energy readings. She heard a loud engine rumbling sound before it halted to give way to the familiar sounds of transformation. She had three guesses on who that could be, and glancing over her shoulder to spot Magnus, she dismissed him as she continued doing her read out.

"I see you got it as well." Magnus whispered out.

"Yeah. Can you possibly make it out?"

"Not yet. The signature seems familiar, but can't make it out just yet."

Pursing her lips, she peered into an opening. "It is a bit more stronger in there."

Examining the opening to see it could fit a human being, Magnus knew what she wanted to do. "You want to explore in there, don't you?"

"When have you known me to back away from a challenge?" She inquired as she took cautious steps closer to the opening.

"Never." It was one of those things he both admired and feared about her. "I don't wish you to go down alone though."

"Seeing that I'm the only one large enough to fit in there, I don't see much of a choice." Hearing a sound behind her, she knew it was still him, but didn't glance back until she saw his arm lean against the opening. "When did you do that?"

Standing tall over 6 feet, Magnus smiled, "After Cylex." Stepping into the opening, he activated his night vision. "We explore, but we don't separate. Agree?"

"Agreed."

Going inside, Marissa was at least grateful to him having some lights on him although she probably should of been fine if was anyone else but him. She didn't need a confrontation about her love life choices right now though she knew he was always a professional when it came to his job so taking a deep breath, she went about her own job.

* * *

Flying above the tiny town on patrol, it was a decent boring day where all Thundercracker wished to do was head home. Yes, he loved the sky. The sky was his territory, but he enjoyed his family as well to the point he was curious if his daughter was playing out in that play yard. So a tiny distraction was better that driving yourself insane, correct?

As he flew he spotted a couple of odd creatures heading towards the school and all the kids were out playing. Angered and taking a reading of them he saw they were the same type as the one from Cylex that Cyclonus captured. Informing Prowl of the problem, TC quickly dived down calling out to everyone to take cover. Transforming, he found one slipped past him making him instantly hit the one directly in front of him destroying him before he heard a loud scream and shout out.

"DADDY!"

Panic and rage set in as he spotted one too close to his own sparkling instantly making him run for it, grabbing at it and watching as it ducked away to continue its fast run to Danielle. "Danielle, hide!" TC called out.

Danielle turned to run, but the creature was upon her so fast it swiped at her arm hurting her making her scream out which caused TC's anger to almost blast out every window in the vicinity as he grabbed the beast, turned it around to face the other way, and blasted it away. Calming himself, he bent down to his daughter to check on her arm to see it bleeding, and picked her up.

"Prowl, both beasts contained but one of them hurt my daughter. I'm taking her to Remote immediately." TC told him as he gently placed his daughter inside the cockpit in mid transformation. "This area still needs to be secured."

"All right, Thundercracker. Stay with her, and I'll send out some others to secure the area." Prowl glanced back to Prime frowning. "So far only his daughter hurt unfortunately. Some how the epidemic is here."

"That means whoever is responsible might live here instead." Ratchet supposed.

"You may be right, Ratchet." Prime agreed unhappily. "Per Perceptor, our specimen is still with him. It just leaves who would be sick enough to do this really?"

* * *

Deeper inside the cave, Marissa's nose started to crinkle up. "Smells like them, Magnus."

Scanning constantly, he still didn't see anything, but he got a whiff of it. "That is horrible smelling."

"Yep." Tripping a little, she caught her hand against his back. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

Walking more, they both heard sounds of rocks falling overhead. Hearing Magnus tell her to run she didn't have to be told twice as they both turned to high tail it out of there, but seeing the cave in happening, she found herself soon covered over by his body, and Magnus doing all he could to keep the whole mountainside from crushing him on top of her. Optics opening as he watched everything fall around him, and her in the fetal position covering as much as possible to shield herself, his dentas kept gritting.

Marissa had no clue if she cried out from the rocks falling all around them, but when it stopped she peaked out of her feeble hidey hole to turn herself around to face Magnus above her looking uncomfortable.

"Magnus?" She whispered.

"I'm fine, Marissa. You?"

"Shaken."

Her shaken? That was an unfortunate thing for her to experience. "I activated my homing beacon. They know I was in this quadrant."

"That's good." Seeing some fluids leaking down, she gazed at his pained face. "Try to conserve as much energy as you can. You are gonna need it."

Nodding, he just gave a brief examination of the beauty below him before he shut his optics again.

* * *

Heading back into the examination room, Remote first placed a reassuring hand on TC's holoformed hand before going to their daughter who was sitting there dangling one leg off the table while the other was under her.

"You are still a perfectly healthy girl." Remote said happily brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "I bet you loved seeing your dad come swooping in to rescue you."

"Yeah." Smiling up at both of them, she asked, "Do I get a lollipop now?"

Looking over at TC who was trying to maintain some happiness at his daughter being well, he still couldn't erase the image of her being hurt. "I don't see why you shouldn't. You were very brave out there." TC replied.

Pulling out a red pop out of her coat pocket, Remote handed it to Danielle's overeager hands. "Yes, brave girls always act like that around sweets." Leaning over, she kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you mommy. Thank you daddy."

Smiling, TC heard a communication coming through promptly making him disappear. Outside he really wasn't too surprised to see Sideswipe coming up to him shaking his head.

"Not the Decepticon you wanted to hear about, I know." Sideswipe told him.

"No, it isn't." TC hissed out.

* * *

Later.

She noticed him weakening before her eyes making her stand up and pat his cheek. "Magnus, you have to remember your strength." She urged.

"Trying. How are you?" He asked weakly.

"Trying to conserve my oxygen. Been down here for an hour so far, but you are quickly fading out on me." Watching his optics dim again, she patted him.

"Thanks. Keep doing that." Magnus wished she would of stroked his cheek instead of pat it. It would of felt so much nicer.

Smiling up at him, she felt like talking some more, but shut her mouth up instead.

"Do you regret any of our time together before that dreadful moment?" He wondered suddenly.

"No. I was happy."

Her tone was so soft when she answered. Sounded sad to him. "I'm sorry I made you unhappy. I do miss my friend though."

A smile played a little on her lips. "I miss my friend too."

They remained silent till they swore they heard loads of sounds coming through. Both of them hoped it was help and thankfully it was as Ironhide's and Sideswipes voices were being overheard over the din. They smiled at finally being heard.

Back at base, Prime was giving off the report that was given while many others were grumbling and asking questions. Everyone had something to say except for one as he sat off to the side with one leg extended and a head buried in one palm in deep thought before getting up abruptly to leave. Everyone gave him space for the time being.

Magnus listened where he was as he was busy getting repaired. The monster responsible must have their fingerprints all over this. They had to.

Outside, Marissa walked over to a very disturbed Thundercracker as he paced. "TC?"

"What am I supposed to tell her? I killed him. His spark extinguished, but yet someone takes his body and splices it with a human, and now he is sitting up on that rock alive while that innocent human is dead." Stopping, he focused on Marissa for a second before pacing again. "I'd rather have him dead and the human alive. She gets nightmares still."

"I know, TC. I know and I'm sorry."

Sitting back down, he brought his knees up. "Kinda makes you wonder who the others are that we came across."

Shaking her head, she didn't really want to. "I prefer to find the bastard responsible and Barricade may be the one helping us after all."

Thundercracker feared he would only talk to one, and it might be Remote. "Can I just kill him again?"

"If you want I will yell at Cyclonus of finding that one out of all those ugly beasts." Marissa hoped instead.

"You can if you want."

* * *

On the half uncharted rock, Perceptor and Hound stood before Barricade as he sat on the bench in a weakened state. He was missing a digit on his peds like the beast, and he had no idea why he had to stink so badly right now. True, he did know some things, but he didn't wish to share.

"We need to know who is responsible for your transformation, Barricade." Hound spoke evenly. "We have to stop this from happening to others."

Barricade was silent for some time before he responded. "I don't care. I'm surprised I'm alive again."

Perceptor cringed at speaking this thought out loud. "What would happen if Remote got spliced? How would you feel then?"

Optics flashing, Barricade stepped forward with an evil smirk. "In that case, I will speak."

"Excellent."

"I will only speak to her." Barricade informed her. "No exceptions." Turning his back to them, he signaled they go enough from him for today.


	21. Chapter 21

Marissa didn't blame Thundercracker for not wanting Remote to talk to Barricade though Remote kept saying it was the good of both their races. Glancing up at a now repaired Magnus, Thundercracker, and Remote at the mouth of the cave where Barricade was held, all of them didn't want to go in, and it was obvious that Perceptor and Hound weren't trying to persuade them inside. It was just nothing but tension.

Though tension turned to confusion when Cyclonus landed near them, and walk forward. "Why are you here?" Magnus questioned.

"I hailed him. I thought that the Second in Command may have a way of getting through then having to resort to him satisfying his lust for my Spark Mate." Thundercracker answered.

"In this circumstance, I can't disagree with that so allow me to try." Cyclonus requested of Magnus.

"Go right ahead, and good luck." Magnus said.

Not even glancing around, Cyclonus walked into the cave with Magnus behind him. Remote wrung her hands muttering out that she hoped that is all that is needed. Marissa hoped too for them all.

Barricade of course scoffed at watching the SiC approach his cell. "Surprised your here."

"Since this a matter of great importance. Of course I'm here." Cyclonus almost scoffed back at him.

"Can't be that important or else Megatron would be here, or even that pompous Starscream."

"Megatron and Starscream are no longer. Galvatron is the leader of the Decepticons while I am the Second in Command. I'm far less whinier then Starscream ever was." Cyclonus informed him dully.

Glancing to Magnus, Barricade questioned him, "Is this true?"

"Affirmative. All that he said is truth."

"Spoken like a true bore, Ultra Magnus." Barricade mentioned before turning back to Cyclonus. "I'll only speak to Remote."

"Negative. You will speak to me. Not unless you want to see Galvatron's temperment for being non-cooperative." Cyclonus already hated him to the point that he wanted to declare Magnus and himself the best of friends.

"After what I've been put through, I don't care."

Crossing his arms, Cyclonus narrowed his optics. "What would happen if the one responsible gets a hold of Remote and does what he does to her? How would you feel about that?"

Hitting the cell wall in anger, Barricade snarled, "One glance at her and I will tell you."

"No."

"Yes, or else."

At the mouth of the cave, Remote shut her eyes hearing his voice before looking up at TC who looked close to killing him. "Thundercracker." Her voice was so soft.

"Don't, Remote." He pleaded.

"Just kill him if he gets out." Remote touched his leg making her way in there.

"What is your sick fascination? Haven't you done enough to both of them?" Cyclonus wondered.

"I guess you never been in love." Was Barricade's only response.

"What you did is not love, moron." Cyclonus spat out.

"Love is what, Thundercracker does for me each and every day."

Magnus turned to watch Remote step in front of him. "Remote, you shouldn't of came in."

"Many have suffered because of this and many still are, Magnus." She softly said to him as she turned her attention to Barricade who watched her with open lust. "Tell us who is responsible, Barricade."

"What? No kiss? I have missed you so much." Coming closer to her he looked like he was trying to reach out to touch her.

Lip twitching and skin crawling from old memories, Remote came forward herself to slam her hand against the cell herself. "Tell us who is responsible for this, Barricade! I will give you no satisfaction except I'm here per your sick demand."

"Remote, dear, I have an additional demand. Dump Thundercracker, and I will."

Remote stepped back. "Never." Glancing up at Cyclonus and Magnus, she told them that he was all his before she made a hasty exit out. "Well he is as delightful as ever." She quipped walking into TC's open palm so he can place her near his spark.

"You have any suggestions, Thundercracker? You have unfortunately known him longer." Marissa questioned.

"Need you remind me?" He groaned out. "To bring Galvatron in this might expose even more than any of us are willing to take. Barricade's weakness is her because he never exposed that part of himself before."

"That means when we separate another we interrogate them. We have plenty of new test subjects now." Marissa said. Groaning, she headed inside the cave. "Magnus. Cyclonus. Can I speak to both of you outside?"

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

Marissa ignored Barricades tone of voice as she remained focused on Magnus and Cyclonus. Last thing she needed was to elicit any type of conversation with that hooligan. Nodding both their helms, they left the cave with only Hound in attendance with Perceptor beside him. Outside, she asked, "Do you guys want to try to separate another one of these creatures to get anything out of them? We aren't getting anywhere with Barricade."

"Plus I'm this close in killing off his spark again." Thundercracker groused. "Seriously, I killed him off how is he still functioning?"

Not truly ignoring her mate, Remote chimed in, "I'm all for it."

"I can still keep looking at it from my end." Cyclonus told them.

Catching his expression on his face, Magnus slightly turned to him. "You fear this is Galvatron's orders?"

"Perhaps. I mean, he has gone insane before to the point of almost eliminating his own troops. Myself included." Some memories he wished he could bury, even those humiliating ones.

Magnus thought long and hard about it. "I'll bring this up to Prime, but I'm certain he will go for it along with Prowl. We have to put a stop to this right this instant."

"Agreed." All of them said at once.

"I should leave and become my abnormal disgusting self when I see, Galvatron then." Cyclonus informed them cooly. "I'll be in touch."

Marissa and himself shared a brief look before he took off making her sigh. This is just stupid shit to her right now. Insane stupid stuff.

* * *

_"Why are you still up? Worried?"_

Marissa was worried, but wasn't expecting anyone to communicate with her at this time of night. It was 3:12 and she only got an hour of sleep at best so seeing that her shift begins at 8:00am will her dragging her ass all day long.

_"Yes I'm worried." _Came her reply_._

_"You put the weight of the world on you all the time. Try to relax. Your life can't be spent sick."_

_"Ha! You are a workaholic, Magnus."_

_"And your point being, Marissa? I am a robot after all."_

Robot with a lot of passion in bed as I recall, she thought to herself. Though so does, Cyclonus.

_"Well yeah you are, but I've seen you guys lose energy."_ She typed back.

_"Excellent point."_ From his end Magnus was tapping the desk. He wished to be bold with her, but knew she would back away. _"But please take it easy on yourself. You do take a lot on."_

While she was touched with his concern, she was afraid to speak more so she decided to act like she was relenting easy. _"Yeah you are right and I know I should sleep since I have an early shift." _

_"Well try and I believe I'll see you when I see you with all this going on."_

_"I'm certain you will. Good night, Magnus."_

_"Night Marissa."_ Closing the link, Magnus continued to tap at his desk in deep thought.

* * *

"Now remember and remember or else I won't be too kind next time. You have heard the plan, and this plan must be done correctly. We need new test subjects, especially this one." Points at the screen. "This one has proved difficult in the past, but I guarantee you once we do this mutation on them they will be in our power." Looks around at the team assembled. "Does everyone got that?"

"Yes, Master!" They all bellowed back.

Wide smile emerging, the figure said, "Now go!"


	22. Chapter 22

Magnus hardly remembered how he ended up in this spot. He was out on patrol when it happened. He was hit so hard that he didn't see who was responsible. Blinking his optics he noticed he was in a sterile environment and that there was a human across from him giving him a bugged eyed look. Not hearing any sounds, Magnus decided to question the guy in front of him.

"Where are we?"

The man was very frightened since every limb on his body was shaking visibly. "Don't kn-know. Was ho-home and now I'm he-here."

"Did you see anyone at all bringing me in?" The man shook his head. "Try to keep calm."

"How can I? Never thought this would happen to me." The man almost bellowed, but to his credit he whispered it out in fear of being punished.

Magnus tried to access his weapons only to find them not working along with his communications. Studying his cell, he knew there was always weaknesses, and to his surprise they had a gridded floor meant for him since the human's cell had none. He might figure out who is responsible for the mutations soon enough. He just hoped that he can avoid it along with the human across from him.

Hearing heavy footsteps coming towards the cells, he waited patiently till he was taken by surprise by the electrocution that shot through his entire body rendering him useless. Hearing the cries of the male across from him as the footsteps neared along with the laughter, Magnus with all his might tried to keep himself out of stasis, but with another shock he was knocked out.

"Ultra Magnus will be one of the stronger ones. The human for once will feel strength." Came a rough deep voice.

"Pity we can't get rid of the smell. That smell is horrific." Came another.

"Well they aren't here for long so it makes no nevermind. Our testing ground on Cylex was a success, now Earth will be next." Came the first voice. Hearing the whimpering from the human, it chuckled. "Now, now, you'll love it."

"Please let me go." Said the human.

"I think not." Came the second voice. "Time to bring them both into the lab. Magnus will be out for some time."

* * *

Cyclonus came in listening to Soundwave and Galvatron as they spoke of some project that he had been working on. The second he strolled in, Galvatron waved his hand out fully to greet him as if they hadn't seen one another for centuries. Cyclonus hated it when he did that knowing what may come next as he went to him casually.

Bowing his head, he greeted him, "Lord Galvatron."

"Cyclonus, it is a pleasure to see one of my most trusted soldiers join us." He was bellowing at him gaily in a very false way. Cyclonus hated that, but didn't ever reveal it.

"I'm glad it pleases you. Any destruction we can cause today? Been most bored as of late." It wasn't unusual for him to occasionally spout something off like that to him, though he would be swirling some energon in a cube while he mentioned his boredom.

Glancing over to Soundwave who can be viewed as both trustworthy and also not. Depending on who you want to ask. He smiled happily. "Autobot City gets boring to attack. Cybertron is still our number one goal to obtain full control back. Along with the universe. Been imbibing this morning on some high grade, so I have no clue what else to do."

Galvatron was crazy, vindictive, intelligent, manipulative, and not really one to sit in the sidelines for long. While he appeared intoxicated, Cyclonus truly wasn't fooled.

"Oh! Did you hear that one of our own has been imbibing on something entirely different? A human." Galvatron announced suddenly.

Again, Cyclonus never showed or thought what he was thinking about, but curiosity was there. "A human you say? And who is the mech?"

Elbowing Soundwave in the arm, Galvatron chortled. "See, not everyone is a prude like yourself, Soundwave. It was one of the Stunticons. They said they had to know what it was like."

Raising his optic ridge, Cyclonus went on with it. "And his opinion?"

"Interesting. Just... Interesting. What am I suppose to make of that?"

"I don't know. So is this it?"

"Still bored?" Approaching Cyclonus, Galvatron smiled at his SiC. Emotions now hidden again from him.

"Of course because if this is it I wouldn't mind imbibing myself on something since it has been awhile."

"Well the problem with imbibing with a human is it might lead to one of our own going to the Autobots side. Well you know if the human was involved with them personally. Lost a good soldier in Thundercracker that way. Though he was a different sort of mech in the first place." Placing his hand on Cyclonus's shoulder, he smirked.

"Indeed." Once again he looked over at Soundwave to see if he had anything to add, but he was a bottomless wealth of silence.

* * *

Ultra Magnus wasn't answering any of his calls. Any way to track him was gone it seemed. It was like he disappeared out of no where. Landing in the last known area where his location was marked Prowl and Hound could tell that a struggle happened. There wasn't any other energon signatures detected so it seemed it might be organic in nature on who was responsible for taking him.

"You don't suppose he was taken for an experiment, do you Prowl?" Hound wondered.

Prowl in his never ending array of logistics that he was running in his head, frowned deeply. "Let's hope not. We know he is a valuable team member with a wealth of knowledge so as far as we know the Decepticons found a way of masking their signatures. They have managed before."

"True, but I'm not comfortable because this was a hit."

Glancing at the ground again, Prowl added, "A calculated one at that, too."

* * *

"Now you understand why they wake up so damn cranky?" Asked the rough voice at the thrashing creature before himself and his companion. "The forced mutation of both species at this level is so intense that it is a wonder why they still have their own heads attached still."

"True and this one is so much larger than the others."

"Because of Magnus's size. Just imagine the strength." He was practically cooing at the possibilities of all the destruction ahead with this one.

Examining the eyes on this one was still blue with red rims around it. "He wants us to release him as soon as it is done." He informed his partner.

"It'll be done as soon as we sedate him. We don't want him tearing our limbs apart, do we?" The one with the rough voice laughed mercilessly.

"No we don't." Going over to the creature, he injected him, and stepped back to watch him still flail around for a bit longer till he relaxed before falling asleep. "Done. Time to release the kraken."

Turning to his partner, the first voice sneered, "Really? You had to say that?"

"I always wanted to.

Shaking his head, they both went over to release the bonds, and placed him on a gurney to ready him for transport.

* * *

On patrol she was piloting her ship a little lower to catch anything on the surface. After hearing about Magnus disappearing even Marissa hoped it was just a regular abduction rather than any forced experiments. She didn't like hearing anyone suffering, well perhaps someone like Barricade, but he didn't deserve it. Cursing as the sky above was turning darker by the second, she saw it looked to be rain clouds hoping that wouldn't dampen the search.

"This is Captain Faireborn. Still no sign of Ultra Magnus, Decepticons or those creatures at this time. Any reports from anyone else?" She inquired.

"Negative. So far it is quiet, but we will keep you informed." Came the instant reply.

"Much appreciated. Fairborn, over and out."

Stressed, but pushing it back as sprinkles started hitting her windshield, she looked off to the side thinking she saw a dark figure lopping away. The creatures had different ways of walking that she recalled. While some walked in a normal way, others had slightly grotesque ways. Doing a scan, she found it was a normal desert creature allowing her to look forward till she was jerked forward violently hitting her yoke. Putting on her radio again, she started to speak, but was interrupted by another violent crash that yanked her ship out of the sky to toss her to the ground like it was a toddler playing with their toy.

Dazed, she unfastened her belt to pick up her gun. She heard the same gentleman asking her questions, but when she tried to speak to him it wasn't going through. Cursing she made her way a little ways in when the hull of the ship was cut into by a large clawed hand. Stunned, she was staring at the largest one of those monsters ever.

"Whoever you are, I don't want to hurt you. Stand down!" She hoped some common sense was laying in that creature as she stared into different eyes from the others she witnessed. This one had blue eyes with red rims around it.

Roaring, the creature tore apart more of the ship reaching out to her. Gritting her teeth, she shot at its claw before making a run for it. Ahead there was an out cropping of rocks where she made a dash for it cursing her luck as of late as the rain started pouring down. She heard the creature running after her from the sloshing rushed footsteps, but she couldn't worry about its apparent proximity to her when she had to duck and dive for cover.

Running between the rocks, she found areas where it was easy for her to brace for some cover, but seeing how it ripped open her ship like it was paper made her wonder how long she would last. She heard it breathing while it calmed down enough to search for her. This one already seemed more calculating. She needed to take a gander at it, so she carefully looked around the corner to see it standing, and examining around itself. The creature was very very tall making her eyes widen more as it even sniffed the air. She ducked back for cover hoping the ground will cover her scent.

Unbeknownst to her, the rock she was hiding under was being lifted up slowly as the creatures eyes took in its prey. Seeing the tiny morsel under him made his mouth pull back in almost a feral type grin. The female realized she lost her cover as she took him in. He smelled the fear. He smelled something else as he quickly reached down to grab her tiny body and yank her towards him. Nose down, he sniffed her. He didn't know the expression on her face, but he enjoyed the fear.

Why was this one sniffing her when all the others just attacked? Marissa was confused, but felt odd at how it decided how it became familiar with her. "Hello? Is there a way we can be friends?" She tried.

The creature heard her words, but continued sniffing.

"Please talk to me. I'm sure you can talk. You seem intelligent." Marissa had to stroke its ego.

The creature ran its free digit in her hair. Too intrigued right now.

Taking a chance, Marissa felt like she was trying to speak to King Kong or Mighty Joe Young as she raised her hand up to gingerly touch its own hand. She felt it stiffen under touch. She heard the growl, but she persisted. "Please. Please talk to me."

She watched its mouth opening up before closing. She continued to touch the beast to try to lull it, but still the beast kept opening its mouth before closing it again. Hearing a sound escape, she held her breath.

"Ma-Marissa." It breathed out.

As much as it sounded like Magnus's voice, she heard another mixed in. Marissa was horrified. "Ultra Magnus? Is that you?"

"He-help me. Lo-love you Ma-Marissa."

His eyes looked so forlorn making her reach both her hands up to touch his face. "Magnus, we'll help you. Please don't leave. Please." She begged.

Eyes closed, he enjoyed the touch before a feral growl escaped his lips. "NO! Ugh! Marissa run from me now!" He ordered.

Standing up quickly, she kept trying to touch him, but he let out another growl before hitting her knocking her into the ground. The creature roared at the sight of what he had done to his, Marissa. He heard vehicles approaching. As a growl escaped, he turned to regard her again. "Love you." He ran off so fast that no one had time to get him.

Finding Marissa, she was treated and released 24 hours later with a mild concussion. She was in shock the creature turned out to be Magnus of all mechs. He'll be back to normal again. This she vowed.

* * *

**Admittedly I'm pretty stuck on the next chapter. I wrote about 1/3 and stopped. Thanks for the reviews and reads. **


End file.
